Deceive Me Right From The Start
by Kitten Rebel
Summary: AU An unlucky turn of events made Ciel work under death gods. And even unluckier turn of events sent him right into demon's arms. And between two evils one should always pick the lesser. That is, if you have never met Sebastian. Yaoi, SebaCiel, shotacon, fluff, slight non-con.
1. Prologue

_**A/N**: Okay guys, this would be my first fanfic, so...yeah._

_**Warnings**: There will be **yaoi **in later chapters as well, so if you don't like it, cease with reading now.  
_

_**Edit**: The first four chapters are now beta'd as well by fantastic **Carrie2sky**!_

_Now, go ahead and check this newbie out :) _

* * *

**Deceive Me Right From the Start**

**Prologue**

_December 13th 1885._

It was a cold snowy evening in London. Streets were mostly empty and only a few passers were there, most of them running late for dinner, but having not enough money to afford a carriage ride home. Unfortunately, this year's winter was extremely cold; it had no mercy for people who were out on dirty streets of London. Of course, there were lucky ones who were in the safety of their carriages. The one of them was the Phantomhive family. A lady and a man in their early thirties with their nine-year-old son were just returning from the Midfords' manor, from a pleasant dinner in honour of the boy.

"Mommy, I'm so excited! Tomorrow I'm going to be ten! Can you believe it? I can't wait for the presents!" The boy jumped from his seat and sat on his mother's lap. Now, Rachel was indeed very patient woman, but her little boy was doing this for the fifth time during this ride. Her husband sighed and smiled softly, glancing at her.

"I know, Ciel, so what do you think about me reading you a story before sleep tomorrow? Hmm?"

Ciel giggled and hugged his mother closer. _How lucky he was to have such good mother!_

"I say yes! Tomorrow is going to be the best birthday ever!" he exclaimed happily. He was completely sure there wasn't anything that could ruin his day tomorrow, the day when he would exist a whole decade in this world. Just that thought made butterflies invade his little tummy. He was getting closer and closer to inherit his father, Vincent's, Funtom Company, the most successful toy company in the whole of England. He already helped with the toys' designs, so being the head of the company couldn't be a lot harder, right? Then, he would probably marry his cousin and fiancée Elizabeth (blah blah blah) Midford (he simply couldn't remember her full name, it was too long) and they would have a lot of children and live happily ever after. But now it wasn't time to think about a future that was so far away. All that mattered to Ciel was his birthday tomorrow; there were so many presents to get, so much cake to eat, so many dear faces to see.

The carriage came to stop in front of the manor, and Phantomhives exited it when Ciel ran to his loyal black hound, leaving his parents smiling at the affectionate scene before them.

"Sebastian!" Ciel petted his dog, which was actually challenging Ciel's height while simply standing. Ciel has never been a tall boy, but when he stood next to the dog, it was painfully obvious how short he was. Ciel was laughing as Sebastian tackled him to the ground. But when he looked over to see his parents, he was surprised to see them worried. First he thought they were mad at him because he was dirtying his new coat, but after following their gaze he realized they were looking at shadow that was visible through the front room window. His mother smiled sweetly, but not sincerely to her son. That kind of smile freaked Ciel out in all honesty. It was not reassuring as it was supposed to be, and actually it made him feel afraid. Of what, he couldn't be sure. Fear was just there, refusing to go away.

"Honey, why don't you go inside and read a book? It seems we have another meeting," Rachel said and motioned the servants to take Ciel to his bedroom.

"Shall we go then, young master?" The butler nodded to Ciel. The boy just hummed in agreement and petted his dog's head in apology for leaving one last time before he stood up. Now, he was really a bright child and he could understand something was happening, but since he learned that 'curiosity killed the cat' first-hand some time ago, he knew better than to make the very same mistake twice.

But as he was going upstairs he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard an unknown voice, but he couldn't detect the words of the voice, seemingly male, was saying. _What the_- he had never been closer to the revelation of his parents' secret. Before he could even consider the possibilities of this opportunity (screw making same mistake), his musings were interrupted.

"What? Now? You can't do this, it's the cruelest thing you could do!"

That voice was known to Ciel as his mother's and was hushed, probably by his father. Obviously his mother got nervous, since she would be always the one to whisper around Ciel in the evening, not to wake him up, or disturb his reading. Then again, she couldn't know Ciel was just on the other side of the door. The butler noticed something was going on in the front room and hurried him upstairs. Ciel turned around to face the butler, and seeing a questioning gaze in his young master's eyes he shook his head and put a finger on his lips, successfully silencing him. Once they were upstairs, the butler opened the door of Ciel's bedroom and led him in.

After a bath he had in the bathroom connected to his room, Ciel sat on the edge of his bed and watched the butler bringing him his nightgown and starting to undress him.

His butler was a young man, in his mid-twenties. He had tanned skin, since he spent most of his time outside with Ciel, (while Ciel couldn't get tan so easily, he was pale, and he would easily get burnt than tanned), and he had yellowish brown eyes and shoulder length dark hair. He was really tall, as tall as Ciel's father and he had a perfect composure. He was Ciel's butler since he could remember, but even with his skills he still didn't earn a title of a head butler. Head butler of the Phantomhive household was Tanaka, old, experienced and strict man, probably Japanese, according to the stories he heard about him. Tanaka has always been mysterious, and Ciel didn't spend lot of time with him, hence he didn't know any more about the man, in the contrast with his personal butler, who was now tucking Ciel in the bed and exiting his bedroom slowly.

After the butler closed the door, Ciel's mind started racing. Those 'secret meetings' were more and more frequent and they started about five months ago. He never saw the participants, he didn't even know if there is more than one. All of these meetings were after he went to bed, and his parents were always extremely anxious before them. Actually this was the first one that was unexpected, judging by his parents' expressions. It scared him, he didn't know if that meant danger. Now that he was alone, he thought for a moment about going to front room and seeing for himself what was going on. His curiosity was piqued and now he couldn't help but create his own theories. But he will discover what is happening. Not now, though. He will ask his parents tomorrow and they better tell him the truth.

It didn't take long his young tired body to find some sleep, so he didn't hear his mother's silent sobs and painful shouts or his father's calls to stop.

* * *

Ciel woke up due to the loud and terrified screams of his servants. He started panicking, not having the slightest idea of what was happening, so he threw his blanket off him and sat up in bed, and without hesitating he jumped off his bed and raced to the bedroom doors, knocking off the rings on his nightstand and exited room. He looked around once out of his room, trying to detect where the screams were from. Deciding it was coming from the front room downstairs, he started running towards it. He simply couldn't think about what may have happened; he didn't have enough courage, so he just postponed those thoughts until he could confirm it with his own eyes. Running down the stairs, he came to the front room, and he abruptly stopped when he saw the open doors and a few maids in front of the door. Dodging them he ran into the room, but the sight that greeted him made his stomach twist. His mother and father were lying lifeless on their backs on the floor. There wasn't any blood, but they were obviously dead. Their eyes were widely open as were their mouths. Out of everything that could have happened, this was surely the worst. Ciel couldn't do anything to stop silent tears streaming down his face. He opened his mouth, but clamped it shut as no sounds could be made.

_Betrayal_. That was what he was feeling. He knew that was wrong to think, but seeing his parents laying on the floor _dead_, on this, no _his_, special day, when they promised that very same day would be the best birthday of his life; hurt. Hurt too much for him to comprehend. At least they could have brought him as well, up there, in heaven. It probably would be way better than living the rest of his life alone. It was like he was left alone, like his naturally unlimited love for his parents was betrayed and unrequited.

He slowly approached their bodies as the maids were trying to stop him and practically screaming at him, but he couldn't hear them. Nothing mattered now. He sat between them and caressed each of their cheeks.

"So, that's a happy birthday, I guess… Goodbye, Mother, Father," Ciel whispered leaning down to hug Rachel, but the maids stopped him and dragged him out of room. He screamed and attempted to enter the now locked room, but the bell, which was announcing somebody was quite some time at the door, cut him off. He planned on ignoring it, and he collapsed on the ground. He didn't care about anything anymore. His parents will never be with him again. They lied that this was going to be the best birthday ever. They left him all alone. _They betrayed him_.

That was the only thing that he thought about. The future would never be bright again, it was too late. But only in one moment the thought of what will happen to him now crossed his mind, but it didn't matter. Not yet, anyway.

"Ciel, dear, what are you doing? What happened?"

Ciel turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Beechworth. They were close family friends; mother and father always trusted them and called them over on many family gatherings, even if they weren't _really_ a family. However, Ciel never liked them. They seemed pretty much untrusting, although he was sure that's how other people saw his parents. Well, they _were _Phantomhives after all, known as the Evil Nobles, so that couldn't be surprising, nor the fact they held close to others who were similar to them.

Ciel may be an innocent ten year old, but that didn't mean he hadn't heard rumours about his own family.

When Mrs. Beechworth approached Ciel, the panic got best of him and he launched himself on the locked front room door.

"Shhhh, Ciel, we won't hurt you, darling. Just tell us what happened."

Those whispered words made Ciel turn back to her to see her dark hair tied and her eyes widened, and he quietly sobbed the answer.

"They're dead. My p-parents. Somebody ha-has killed th-them," he stuttered. Actually stating that was a lot harder than he first expected it to be. To say, to admit, that he'll never see his parents during his life again was so painful that it made his heart ache and he started crying again with full force. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at Mr. and Mrs. Breechworth's shocked expressions.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Ciel. Let's go to our manor," Mrs Beechworth said in soothing voice, slowly caressing Ciel's hair, which was still ruffled from sleep. When the young Phantomhive's heir frantically shook his head and choked out more sobs, she hugged him. After the boy started to slowly relax, she pulled away to look at his eyes.

"Come on, you are surely of no help here, you don't want to disturb your servants while doing something of that importance, right? Let's go, then you can calm down a little."

"B-but my c-clothes?" the boy barely choked out as he averted his gaze, remembering he was still in his short nightgown.

"Never mind that, nobody will see you on our way there anyway. Let's hurry up now."

With that being said, two stormed out of Phantomhive manor through the broken doors, yanking the youngest Phantomhive behind them. Ah, it seemed that a servant would have to repair the doors again. It was a nasty habit really. When the Phantomhives didn't answer the door, the guests (family and friends usually, not just any guests) would break through the door. Now that Ciel thought about that, from the beginning it seemed like everybody was prepared that something bad would happen. Only he was oblivious to everything, and it surely was his own fault for not being able to call for help, no, for not hearing his parents' last words and screams.

Ciel spent the whole carriage ride with his face buried in Mrs. Beechworth's chest sobbing, while she was whispering comforting words in his ear. As the butler led them out of carriage and in the huge, to him all too familiar mansion, since he had been there so many times with his parents, he noticed the satisfied look in her eyes. That was the first time Ciel doubted their motives, but when the doors behind him were shut and he was sitting alone on the bed in the guest bedroom waiting for his change of clothes, he honestly started to think that his parents just held their enemies closer than their friends. It actually did make sense now.

The doors opened and revealed about ten people. All of them were wearing black masks on their faces and they were dressed in long black gowns. Ciel looked at them in utter shock and disbelief. What were they planning doing with him? The two men held Ciel arms and lowered him on his knees in front of them. That's when Ciel noticed a branding tool in one's hands. Of course. They wanted to make Ciel Phantomhive their personal servant. But that simply couldn't happen. Phantomhives were made _to be served_, not to _serve_, for goodness sake! But all of his thoughts were cut off as a familiar voice, probably Mr. Breechworth's, sealed his future.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel."

And he felt the worst pain that he experienced on his back; burning and slowly carving itself deep into his soul.

* * *

_June 16th 1886._

Six months had passed since he first entered in this damned manor. Ciel was trying to get at least some sleep tonight before "The Plan", but alas, it seemed like an impossible task. Staring at the darkness, with a candle being the only source of light, he let his thoughts wander. It seemed like an eternity since his parents were murdered. He was completely adifferent person today. His former innocence disappeared the night he was abused, forced and raped, along with the feelings of safety, happiness and even his desire to live. Now he was left with the Breechworth's brand, hatred and loneliness.

These past six months, he was kept locked in his room, except when he was wanted to 'entertain' his 'Master' and 'Mistress'. Then, servants of the household would force him out and bring him to them. Most of servants were actually really nice towards him, feeling with him and trying to help him in every way they could. Being stubborn and prideful like he was, he ignored them, making distance between them, but they found a way to make him interested. They found out who the other masked people were who would request his presence from time to time. Those disgusting people were part of the Underworld, which the Phantomhives used to control on the Queen's orders, but unfortunately Ciel wasn't familiar with their names, since the Underworld was a forbidden topic in the Phantomhive manor, because of little young Ciel.

But now, he didn't have any connection with outside world. He was never permitted to exit his room, and only once, three months ago, the servants succeeded to smuggle newspapers in his room. The other times they were caught and punished by the master of the house. Hence, Ciel forbid them to even try that again, for he was introduced to the 'punishment measures' a few times before, when he attempted to escape.

Well, being in his room did give him some ideas of how he could get out of that mansion, as well as he had great help from the other servants. And "The Plan" would take place tonight at 3 am, while everybody else was still sleeping.

When the wall clock announced it was exactly 3 am, he got off his bed. He walked to the window. His bedroom was on the second floor so jumping would be suicide. But risks had to be taken. He picked up the candle from the nightstand and threw it next to door. Fire started spreading immediately, he could hear the fire crackling as he climbed out of the window and closed his eyes. He could smell the smoke, and it suffocated him. If he stayed in his room any longer he would be dead for sure.

_One, two, three…_

He jumped. He was falling for what seemed minutes until his back collided with the ground really, really hard. When he tried to get up he felt like he couldn't move at all, so he decided against walking, instead Ciel started crawling as fast as he could, looking for the road, where the deal was to meet with other servants.

Finally finding it, and slowly getting up, he watched the mansion burning and waited for the servants. Once they got out, Ciel would lead them to the Phantomhive mansion, and they would help him to get his title back, as well as his reputation, and they would serve him until the end. That was the deal. But, seeing as servants weren't coming out, he started fearing the worst. It was so easy for them to get caught in the flames and leave this world, which was so cruel to them, as they never in their lives did anything but serve nobles. And how cruel was it for Ciel to force them again in something like that. If they decided to leave this world behind, Ciel couldn't blame them. Maybe this was all part of something bigger that he had no idea about.

But as time passed, he saw somebody leaving the mansion right through the flames, like they were nothing. Ciel stared at two figures approaching him, and from that distance, he could clearly see how they looked. Both of the men were in suits wearing glasses, and the slightly taller of the two had black slicked back hair and was holding some book in one hand and something like extremely long stick in the other. The other man had blond hair, which was probably dyed, in brown on his neck and both hands were on the back of his neck, walking in a relaxed manner. He seemed a little bit younger, but Ciel couldn't be sure, since he still couldn't see their faces that well. Staring at them didn't do any good and he was noticed by the shorter of the men.

"Oh! Hey, look at the kid over there? Are we sure he isn't on the list as well?"

The one who was spoken to, started flipping through the book he was holding, yet he continued walking until they reached Ciel. Then, he looked from the book to meet Ciel's gaze. That's when he noticed his eyes, which held two colours, the yellow outlining the eyes and green inside. Ciel gasped and looked to the other one, who had the very same eyes. Ciel took step backwards, clutching his side when he felt the sharp pain from the fall from earlier. Those newcomers weren't humans…They were…monsters…devils… Ciel was frightened. Why were they here? Was this his end? But he'd rather die than show them his fear. They will be the ones cornered in the end. He learned how to maintain his pride even when he was relentlessly pounded into. Those two would witness the pride of the Phantomhives; that was for sure.

"Who the hell are you? Or more precisely, **_what_** the hell are you?" he barked at the newcomers.

"I'd kindly ask you to cease relating us with that particular place. I am William T. Spears, the grim reaper, or if you'd like, death god, and we are here to collect the souls of the dead humans," the black-haired one calmly explained, without a hint of emotion in his voice. This reply confused Ciel and no matter how much it sounded like nonsense to anybody else, it still made sense to Ciel. He was sure they weren't humans, but _death gods_? Maybe he was right from the beginning, maybe this was his last minute in this world? No. He knew better than that. Seriously, he had no obligation to believe in such nonsense.

"Hey, you'll freak him out, slow down!" The blond said and patted Ciel's head. "Look, kiddo, I'm Ronald. Now we need your name to see if you are supposed to die soon." Ronald withdrew his hand and looked at Ciel expectantly. Hah? To freak Ciel out? Oh, no they were looking down on him. That was their mistake. No matter the looks, Ciel wasn't aweakling, not after _those six months_. They will learn that, no doubt.

"I doubt I have any reason to believe you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm not planning on staying here and burning to death." Ciel dismissed them and started walking away, but falling thanks to his painful back. Now he was worried if he actually damaged his backbone, which would surely make his plan on retrieving everything he had once highly unlikely to succeed.

"Tch, ya know, ya could also benefit from that. Most people want to know when their last day is going to come, though," Ronald suggested offering Ciel hand to stand up, which was slapped away.

"**Don't you dare touch me,"**Ciel growled and tried standing up, but failing to do so, hence unintentionally leaning on Ronald for support.

"Hey, you're too stubborn for your own good. C'mon, I hate to break it to you, but it's damn obvious, you aren't gonna live for too long with that nasty spine dislocation of yours not to mention surviving without money, home, or a family even. So, what are you gonna do?" Ciel slowly detached himself from Ronald's hands that were holding him up, and glared at him. That was low, he knew very well how he had no family, and he needn't hear the reminder. But now, first things first. Debating whether to tell them his name or not, it didn't take him long to reach his decision.

"I'm Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

Now, it wasn't that Ciel was nervous, but nobody sane could be calm waiting to acknowledge of the date of their death. Though again, it's not like he considered himself sane, all that he had went through left too many scars and the former innocent, happy child was now a cold-hearted human, anything but a child. And it was only six months since the former. During those six months he greatly anticipated the same death that was going to be so soon, even closer for he will know now when to expect it.

Lost in his own musings, Ciel's attention was drawn only when he heard William's disapproving snarl after flipping again through his book.

"Tsk, impossible. There's no file on the name Ciel Phantomhive. Could it be you lied to us, _Phantomhive_?"

"I didn't! How are you even doing your bloody 'job' if you don't have my file? You sick liars! Do you-"

Ciel was yelling until William clearing his throat and continuing interrupted him.

"As I was saying earlier, before I was _rudely_ interrupted by Phantomhive who obviously had the need to answer a rhetorical question; there are three possibilities about the file of Ciel Phantomhive that can't be found anywhere. The first possibility is that you are indeed lying. However, the second one is that you are not human and therefore we have no responsibility over the file. Since we cannot say which race you are just by the smell of your _soul_, we can't be so certain that you are really human. The third one is that your file has been stolen." William finished pushing up his glasses.

His calm and emotionless voice and seriously pissed Ciel off. They were talking about the file that contained the date of his death, for God's sake! And he knew that wasn't arhetorical question, it was directed to him! Inhaling to relax himself, his mind started racing with options and possibilities.

"First of all, I'm positive I'm not lying and pretty sure I'm human as well; I was raised as such and I had not known any other 'race' however you said it. So, damn it, somebody stole my file!" Ciel sighed and glanced at both death gods, before focusing on the mansion and the fire that was quickly approaching them.

Ronald followed Ciel's gaze, before taking him bridal style in his arms.

"Ah, it seems we'll have to finish this up at the Main Branch. I believe we also have to find a place where this little one will stay at until his case is completed, right?" Ronald asked ignoring several punches that Ciel delivered to his chest, trying to free himself. William merely nodded and the two of them launched themselves from the ground heading towards the Main Branch, the death god's main department.

"I believe I know an _individual_ that will be glad to let you in, Phantomhive."

* * *

_**A/N**: So this would be prologue. There will be Sebby in next chappie, don't worry, this is SebaCiel after all. Anyhow, if you can review please do so. I'd appreciate if somebody could give me some advise about writing or point out mistakes I've made, since I'm new and all._

_And about this baby of mine. Title of the story is actually line from song "Angels" by "Within Temptation". It will have about twenty chapters, and yeps, there will be quite a bit of yaoi /it is rated M you know/. _

_Next update will be on **Wednesday.**  
_

_So if you read all of this, what do you think about dropping a review? Tell me what do you think, this is my first try, and I'd like to know if it is worth continuing. _

_**Kitten Rebel**._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** So, the first official chapter is here, as promised. So, here comes the plot._

_Before story begins, I'd like to thank those who took a bit of their time to follow this fanfiction or review prologue: **Breeluv**, **Narutopokefan**, **InuSoruYamuWho**, **Aliac** and two guests as well. Oh, and all of you who just read it, thankies! I'm so glad you did!_

_Enough said, same warnings as in prologue! Please continue reading!_

* * *

**Deceive Me Right From the Start**

**Chapter 1**

_June 27th 1888._

"Good morning, Master Ciel!"

Ciel opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a young redheaded girl in a red maid's outfit smiling gently as she placed the tray with his breakfast on the nightstand next to the bed. Ciel looked around to take in his surroundings. He was laying on a king sized bed with white bedding. His whole room was painted in white. It was simple, really. It only consisted of the large bed, nightstand, and wardrobe in one corner of the room and full-length mirror in the other, with the clock next to it, while the windows were covering the big part of the one wall, next to his bed. The bathroom was also part of the room, it was also very spacious, but like entire room, was pretty much empty. Ciel didn't have any belongings, but was not allowed to go back to his old mansion and take something.

Well, that is, until the death gods solve the case of his absent file. They had their own suspicions, and for that reason he was forced to stay and help with a huge amount of paper work for them. Originally, he was supposed to stay at their dungeon, but since the death god named Grell Sutcliff was so _kind_ to let Ciel stay at his mansion, which served as camouflage while on missions, he was stuck doing _Grell's_ paperwork instead in order to get free residence.

That death god was insufferable. He, or more precisely **it**, was obsessed with the colour red. The whole mansion was painted in red, except Ciel's room, which took an unbelievable large amount of blackmailing to make the reaper to paint it in _at least_ white, and all of servants wore red uniforms. Even the male ones were forced to wear them, and they outnumbered the females greatly. And actually the weirdest thing about the gender confused death god was that he made the male servants, (all, but all of them, were extremely handsome, Ciel actually had very good idea how Grell employed them) call him 'Madam', while the female ones called him 'Master'. And Ciel knew all too well it was better to avoid those men, it made his life a lot simpler without dealing with Grell's jealous outbursts.

And just the fact Grell left every morning somewhere, surely not his reaper job, because it certainly doesn't last until 10 pm, and let Ciel do his paperwork, actually relieved Ciel. He had no idea how he could deal with him the whole day. He never pried into Grell's personal business, for he was sure it would be as disgusting as his whole being.

That's how he spent those two years, avoiding Grell and doing his job. In his spare time, which was about two hours a day, he would search for hints as to who murdered his parents and why. He didn't have permission to leave the mansion, but as long as Grell was outside, he couldn't be busted, so he did so. Of course he had this fear he would meet Grell on some random street, but, as he said himself many times, he couldn't succeed if he didn't take risks. Luckily, that obstacle was always avoided.

He tried many times to get to his mansion, but they were in the centre of the city, and from previous experience he knew it took a whole two hours to get to the Phantomhive household. It simply wasn't worth the risk. Who knows what would happen to him, if Grell found out he left.

Ciel slowly sat up in his bed, waiting for maid to spread the curtains and put the tray with breakfast in his lap. The maid who served him was Chinese, although she had light blue eyes and spoke fluent English, and he got to know her pretty well in the first few weeks when he came here. Her name was Juan and he learned she actually came from a place thePhantomhive's family friend was holding. Ah, that family friend was Lau, and he was a mafia leader and the opium dealer in the Underworld. Ciel didn't know much though, since he was too young when he last saw him and his parents were hiding those kinds of things from him. But he still remembered the silent girl who was always sitting on his lap, Ranmao. Juan claimed that Ranmao was her best friend before Grell came and took a liking in her and made her paint her hair in deep scarlet red. What Ciel didn't know was: if that was true, did Grell actually know Lau before? He never asked that red thing, anyway. Nor he was planning to.

It was no surprise Grell took a liking to her, since they had similar happy-go-lucky attitudes, but he probably came to understand how tiring it became after some time, because he left her to tend Ciel and probably never let her near him again. Juan did say she was his favourite maid when she first came here, after all. Yet, her personality was completely contradicting itself when it came to serious work. For her, everything had to be perfect, which did come in handy when Ciel became the one she tended, for they were both perfectionists. Hence she was almost unrecognizable while doing housework.

"Master Ciel, I was told to inform you there is change in today's schedule. Master is going to need your assistance with a job today. You are going on a trip to Undertaker's after breakfast!" Juan explained (too) enthusiastically and proceeded to the wardrobe to find clothes Ciel would wear for the trip. Finally finding them, she stood up and practically jumped over to the bed where she neatly put them. Ciel eyed them for few seconds and then frowning he dismissed her. She bowed, excused herself and skipped to the door to exit the room, so Ciel could start changing.

When Ciel finished changing, he walked to the mirror. In the reflection he could see the pale boy with grey-bluish hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in a navy blue coat and shorts thatlay just before his knees, as well as black socks and shoes. Well, it was good enough for that thing anyway. He took his time to comb his 'stubborn' bed hair (they say hair is just like its owner, Ciel recalled in moments like this) and with one last glance to the mirror he took his cane and exited the room.

"Nice timing, brat, I was just going to pull you from your lair, you know?" Grell was standing just in front of his room posing with hand on his hip and his ass stuck out, and he grabbed Ciel's hand, pulling him through whole mansion towards the carriage. "You better be on your best behavior, we're heading to Undertaker's. You know you shouldn't damage my reputation!" He spat out when they were in front of the carriage, and with that said he entered it, head first.

"Which you haven't got, by the way. You do remember you're supposed to go unnoticed in order to finish your job, I hope. So stop acting like that's something important and tell me what is happening here?" Ciel retorted and entered the carriage behind Grell and closed the door. He adjusted himself on the seat across Grell's, frowning.

"Hmmm, it seems as though somebody is murdering ladies all over London and stealing their souls. Already five souls are missing. Ugh, in other words a lot of paperwork for ME, not you brat. I'd gladly let you do them, but those crimes are something that can only be handled by a true death god," Grell replied, ignoring the comment about his reputation, and instead focusing on puffing his nails to get them dried faster.

That was true enough, those soul thefts occurred twice before as well, and both times they went to Undertaker's. _Undertaker_, he was such strange creature, a man cloaked in black with really long silver hair and a fringe that hid his eyes. Once he asked Grell what exactly was that man, and Grell acted shocked saying how '_Ciel must kn__ow__ about oh so respectful death god who reaped Marie Antoinette's and Robin Hood's souls personally _(_yeah and __retired__, thankfully, _Grell jealously added)_ plus he's __a _**_hottie_**.' But the only thing he saw in the man, or it seems the retired death god, which would explain why he hides his eyes, was he was an **utter creeper**. Not only he was obviously the touchy type, since he wouldn't leave Ciel alone, and Ciel hated to be touched, but he was always talking about the topic of Ciel's death and refer to the deceased ones as his 'guests', as well as remove their organs for 'research purposes.'

Nevertheless, the worst thing was in exchange for his services you need to give him a 'first rate laugh'. Yeah, right. Luckily, the last two times they were at Undertaker's, Grell was the one paying for information. But who knows how the little boy could be useful, so Ciel guessed that was reason he had to go there as well. That, and taking notes, for it looked like Grell suffered from extremely short memory. Or so Ciel thought.

"I see. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Actually, yes. We believe the culprit is the same one we didn't catch last time, but we need to see those corpses in order to be find out who they are."

"And during my lessons you told me demons are usually the ones who steal souls, right?" Grell nodded averting his eyes and bringing his hands to his face, as he faked a moan.

"Definitely demons. They're such greedy, possessive and cold creatures~! And the way they look bathed in their own crimson blood, ahhh~!"

Ciel groaned. Seriously, that was what he expected from Grell, other than running after any nice-looking male on Earth? Nah, Ciel knew better than to say 'on Earth', when things have changed long ago. Now he was in the world of supernatural beings, and he was still awfully weak there. Demons, death gods, angels, Ciel had learned a lot about them in past two years, though he only met death gods. He felt so insane now, he would probably believe first guy who introduced himself as vampire. Who knows what else exists behind the closed doors? He needed to get away from it as soon as he could, and now he actually had a chance. He looked across at Grell and scowled.

"But you're forgetting this isn't the legal part of my job. I have no obligation to go with you chasing some soul crazed, _probably awfully looking_ demon with you, yet I went with you twice already." Ciel propped his chin on his hand and glared at Grell.

"Ah, so what will you do brat? Run and tell everything to my Willie? You know you will be stopped before that."

Ciel snickered. "Oh, no, no. You will give me two days off that damn work, or else…"

"Or else what? You can't do anything to me, you weak creature. You're merely human, you know…" Grell trailed off and froze. This kid could do something to him; he knew that from experience.

"Are you sure, Grell? I believe both of us know that isn't true. I hope you do remember the time when after you washed your hair it mysteriously became blond, don't you? Maybe the next morning there won't be a single trace of red in your precious mansion, hmm?" Ciel smirked when Grell cringed at the memory. Honestly, a blond Grell running in complete panic around entire mansion calling for help wasn't one of his favourite memories either; however it served him right for practically offering Ciel's body to some random men on the street to get closer to them. Oh, Ciel had no idea how the hell he put up with this unbearable redhead.

"Uh…You wouldn't dare!" Grell grabbed Ciel's shirt collar, but let it go when Ciel raised his brow. Grell knew all too well that he would dare, and probably ask for Ronald's help. The two of them got along pretty well, or more precisely Ronald liked this kid for his guts. That was quite unnerving, seeing as Ronald was living for these pranks.

"Alright. You get two days off without any of work, little imbecile," Grell said as he found new strength in his voice. Oh, how he hated the kid, even with the knowledge that Ciel would definitely grow up as a handsome man didn't ease his hatred. That showed how serious things are, for Grell never hated handsome men. Never. That was an impossible task. Just thinking about Ciel's looks once he got older made Grell all hot on the inside…Until he remembered the personality of this child. Dammit, it was such a turn off, too bad that perfect body will get wasted.

Ciel smirked in victory. Oh how easy it was to manipulate this death god. Just a threat or two, and he would be under your mercy. He crossed his legs and ignored the redhead's whining about 'leaving him to some demon to teach him manners', 'all Willie's fault', and so on. Ciel understood there was some tension between death gods and demons, even if thedeath gods are supposed to be neutral. Right, demons were the ones in fault for committing 'crimes' in the first place, however, Ciel doubted demons would consider stealing a soul as a crime, they did it regardless, so it's questionable if they are allowed to do that by the ruler of the Hell (if they had one, that is, Ciel's knowledge on this topic was less than satisfying). Anyhow, that didn't seem fair, but demons brought that upon themselves. Not that Ciel cared anyways; the only thing that mattered was that demon's crimes would bring more work for death gods and more days completely free of work for Ciel.

The rest of the carriage ride went completely silent, since Ciel kept ignoring any of Grell's complaints. He was really predictable at times. The carriage doors opened and one of Grell's butlers held out a hand for him to exit. When both of them were outside, they stood completely still in front of a little building which held word 'Undertaker' above the entrance, but for different reasons. Judging from Grell's personality, and the drool that was coming out of his mouth, he was probably bracing himself for Undertaker's hotness, while Ciel was preparing himself for Undertaker's creepiness. Seriously, he would never understand Grell. Just in one second Grell was inside, leaving Ciel behind.

"Undertaker~! Your Grell is…here~" Grell's voice trailed off. Not having the slightest idea what could be the reason of this sudden character change, Ciel entered the doors as well. He was greeted with the sight of Grell who was shaking his head in disbelief looking at pale raven haired stranger Ciel had certainly never seen before. Grell just launched himself at the raven.

"Sebby, I haven't seen you in ages! Oh my goodness, I almost forgot how hot you are! But don't worry; you haven't gotten off my mind, not even once!" He screeched. 'Sebby' was staring at him in complete disgust and shoved Grell off himself.

"Oh~! Cold as always!"

Ugh, Ciel hated being ignored. No, he just wanted to get this over with. His days off were waiting, as well as his final escape from this crazy supernatural world. He glared at the man in black, but his breath hitched when the stranger looked right back at him. His eyes were hinted red; Ciel couldn't really tell if that was just because of the dim light at Undertaker's, or their real colour. Noticing Ciel's stare, the stranger smirked. That brought Ciel back to reality and he glared harder at the man. Where was Undertaker when you needed him?

"Oh, Sebby, look at those muscles! Ah, I feel so hot, I can barely breathe! You know, I still want your babies, so we cou-"

The clearing of a throat interrupted Grell. He and the 'Sebby' guy both turned to the neglected child behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt you, _Grell,_" Ciel hissed, "But I am planning on finishing this _bloody_ mission today so I can get my days off. So please keep it in your pants and _kindly_ remove yourself from the _gentleman,_" he said with venom clear in his words. He was tired of Grell's constant games.

Grell giggled, informing Ciel there was something wrong with his little speech. Sebastian's smirk grew wider, seeing as Grell hopped off him and turned his attention completely to Ciel.

"Oh, but it seems you're wrong, _brat_." Grell smiled pleasantly slowly taking steps towards the boy and faking kindness in his voice. "This _gentleman_ over here is actually _Sebastian_, the main suspect in our case. However, I can see to his innocence in the death god's eyes for a very small _price_…" He winked at Sebastian.

Sebastian's brows furrowed and his smirk disappeared.

"I see we are here for the very same reason, then. I've had enough death gods on my back for the past year. Unfortunately I'm here to buy some information on how to avoid you, since I am not the one you're looking for," Sebastian said calmly with his fake smile gracing his features.

Hearing his deep, smooth voice for the first time, Ciel couldn't help but feel slightly warm. Beautiful voice for such a beautiful creature. However, Ciel wasn't going to satisfy Sebastian letting him know he was impressed with the way man held himself. Ciel scoffed, folding his arms.

"Aren't we full of ourselves today, Mister Demon?" He mocked.

"Well, who is this young lad, Grell? Since you've kindly introduced me to him, I believe it's in order to introduce him as well… And maybe teach him some manners," Sebastian added as an after-thought. Grell was facing him again, but as he opened his mouth to answer him, Ciel stepped in front Grell and took initiative.

"If I wanted to get acquainted with a _thing_ like you, I believe I would do that already. I simply don't care enough, _demon_," he spat shrugging his shoulders. "Where is Undertaker?!"

"Ah, it seems that you speak like you think of us demons as lowly creatures?" Sebastian brought his fist to his mouth to chuckle politely.

"I do, in fact," Ciel answered tilting his head looking at the smirking demon. In a blink of eye, Sebastian was towering over him and grasping his chin upwards.

"_Watch your tongue, human,_" Sebastian growled and his eyes glowed with a red, demonic shine.

Ciel gasped and his eyes widened as the temperature in the room dropped. Through Sebastian's open-mouthed smirk, Ciel could see the beginning of demonic fangs. Ah, Ciel now could see how much worse demons were than death gods. Now the hold on his chin was unbearably painful and he struggled, bringing up his hand to detach the hold on his chin, butthe much, much stronger hand was holding him in place. He winced and brought his eyes back to the demonic ones, glaring at him, which made Sebastian chuckle.

"How dare you?! Humiliating me like this, you bloody demon, you're going to pay!" Ciel spat furiously trying once again to get away from his grasp, yet failing miserably.

"Oh, you're forgetting your place… Do you want to lose your soul that badly? Even if I wasn't stealing those souls I was accused of, that doesn't mean I won't do it to teach a cheeky brat his place…" The demon trailed off, bending himself to Ciel's height and raising his chin higher. He tilted his head and buried it in the other's crook of his neck sniffing him.

"Hah, actually, let me rephrase my words. I would gladly eat your soul just because of its smell. I haven't smelt something like this, it seems for ages. I can just imagine what it would _taste _like." Sebastian harshly let the boy go, licking his lips. Ciel stumbled backwards, nearly falling over, looking at Sebastian in horror.

"My, my, where is all of that over-confidence and arrogance gone? Could it be you are afraid of such a lowly creature as myself?" The taller male's eyes went back to normal as he finished the sentence. "I haven't thought that a proud human like you, would be affected by such as me."

Ciel couldn't say a word due to shock. Shaking his head, he composed himself, much faster than Sebastian thought it would take to regain his composure. His eyebrows knitted and he looked back at Grell.

"I believe we have a business to finish, Grell. Time is precious and I'm not planning on wasting it on that idiot," he stated coldly, deciding it was right time to start searching for Undertaker. He walked to the closest coffin and knocked a few times, hoping that it was strange man's hiding place, unfortunately wrong. Even though he has seen the man personally only twice, he learned that if he's nowhere to be seen, it means he's in his coffin. When Ciel proceeded to the next coffin, a furious Grell grabbed his forearm. When Ciel turned to face him, he realized Grell was looking at him over his glasses and with the hand on his hip, which meant that he was extremely angry.

"Enough, kid. You can't speak like that about my Sebas-chan, so don't get full of yourself. He can kill you with just one flick of his arm, and believe me; I won't stop him." He turned to Sebastian, instantly changing his mood. "What do you think about a deal, Sebas-chan~? You give me a kiss with tongue, and in return I give you the soul of this little brat and cover you both in those serial murders and the brat's murder? So, what do you say?" He asked in cheerful voice full of hope as he was clinging to Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked and pushed him aside. "No."

"Whaaat? Sebby you know you want-"

"No."

"Come on, he's-"

"No."

Grell sighed in defeat. He was so damn sure that offer would work.

"So, now that we are finished with this childish quarrel, I believe you still owe me boy's name. Am I right?" Sebastian smiled and gestured Grell to go on.

"Ciel," the said reaper spat and turned on his heels to find some place to sit, which was a coffin.

Ciel turned his glare to Sebastian again waiting to see how demon will react. For the first time ever he was thankful to Grell, for not telling his full name, even though he knew that giving Ciel's last name would bring him a lot of serious trouble, for the public surely thought all of the Phantomhives were killed. A little Phantomhive ghost freely walking around would undoubtedly frighten most people.

"That's it, no surname?" The demon cocked a brow, clearly amused.

"No surname," Grell confirmed, apparently angry, being sure not to spare one single glance to Ciel, looking straight forward at his 'love', even if he could clearly feel glares full of unspoken threats that Ciel was sending him.

"Hmm, very interesting indeed…But, if I'm not mistaken, you two have business to conclude, so I'll leave you alone. Farewell, Grell, _Ciel_." Sebastian made sure to let Ciel's name roll off his tongue in such deep husky voice, to see the youngest male's reaction when he was spoken to in such familiar way. He then picked up Ciel's hand and bending over slightly, held it to his lips briefly, not quite a kiss, but the gesture's meaning was not lost on Ciel.

Ciel gasped, he surely hadn't been expecting the damn demon to be so daring…Yes, there was no denying that his voice was ironically so divine, so perfect, but then the demon had the audacity to touch him and to treat him like…like some lady! Ciel snatched his hand back as if it had been burned. He looked at Grell, who had 'heartbreak' written all over his face and turned back to glare daggers at Sebastian. When he saw his damn smirk, he snapped.

"You…you dare to tell Grell to teach _me_ the manners you- you know what, just go to hell!" He yelled, and when he saw Sebastian's smirk widen, he realized the not intended pun he just said and turned scarlet red in embarrassment. He could hear Sebastian saying something along the lines 'I planned to do just that' but the loud laughing suffocated any further words that Sebastian may had spoken. Ciel looked around searching for the source of that laugh, in other words Undertaker, but stopped when his look landed on the coffin under Grell's butt. At the very same moment, it opened, sending poor Grell off it, right onto vials of ash. Undertaker rose from the coffin and walked out of it, still laughing and removing drools off his face with his sleeve.

"Hah… Demon…hehe…go to hell…This certainly was worth watching hehe…Little earl, I don't know if I have told you, but you're born to be a comedian! Hehe~" He said still cackling.

Little earl. Ciel honestly hated when people reminded him of his past. Especially unknown people, like Undertaker practically was. Ciel had never learned of how Undertaker was aware of his past, since the first time he had seen him, he addressed him as 'little earl'. Perhaps that's why he was Underworld's informant. This was extremely bad, so the only thing he could do was to pray Undertaker hadn't told anybody how Earl Phantomhive was still alive. Actually, he wouldn't pray anyway. He had lost his faith in God long time ago, on that fateful night.

"Oh, demon, going somewhere? I thought you wanted something…" Undertaker trailed off. Ciel's attention was now solely focused on Sebastian who was exiting the shop demon just waved him off before giving Ciel a wink and finally disappearing from their sight. The idiot demon had totally embarrassed him; there was no chance of Grell or Undertaker ever forgetting. Oh, how much he wanted to kill them all and be free again!

Firstly Undertaker approached Grell who was on the floor, in the mess of ash and smashed glass. Grell happily reached his hand out, waiting for Undertaker to help him to stand up, but Undertaker just bended to caress the mess under Grell.

"Oh~…look what you have done to my poor guests...hehe." He faked disappointment, but failed, since he was still giggling. He stood up straight and helped Grell to do that as well.

"Now, I believe you two have paid me already, so, hehe, what is it you need?"

Undertaker poked Ciel's cheek successfully bringing him back from his thoughts. Ciel shook his head and slapped his hand away. How annoying! It was bad enough to have Sebastian touch him and now this! He couldn't take much more.

"My, my, little earl, how many times am I supposed to tell you to hold each and every soul dear before you understand it?" Undertaker cocked his head, so the said earl could see his eye for the first time; it really was a death god's.

"Why would I? Humans are such disgusting and despicable creatures anyway. I highly doubt they deserve something like me caring about their 'poor souls'." Ciel glared at the man. Undertaker indeed had said that last time he came here. Though he could not understand what he meant by that, or what brought that on, but he couldn't care less. He thought aboutwhat he said; he hated _humans, revolting creatures_.

"I warned you one time, Earl. You will understand when the right time comes."

* * *

Ciel exhaled upon entering his bedroom. What an exhausting day, it was a true miracle his nerves were still pretty much whole. The carriage ride was annoyingly quiet; it looked like Grell was really angry with him, for Sebastian had paid more attention to him than to Grell. Or maybe it was because of something that Undertaker said while giving him information on the case, but Ciel didn't know, because angry Grell kicked him out. Yes, it seemed Grell was indeed jealous, which was usual. He was always jealous of Ciel.

Ciel jumped on his bed, dismissing Juan and telling her he wouldn't need any further service. When Juan was gone, he hugged the pillow. This seemed like another restless night because tomorrow would be the day which he had been waiting for since the night he had laid eyes on Grell for the first time and was told that thing was going to be his guardian. Though he still couldn't understand why somebody like him would more or less _willingly_ decide to adopt Ciel. Maybe it was because William was the one who asked (ordered) him to, or it was because he thought Ciel would become a handsome guy for Grell's standards –Ciel shuddered at the notion and immediately stopped _that_ train of thought. Huh, interesting thing that Grell was seemingly in love with that demon from earlier. The other 'hotties' weren't producing so strong a reaction from Grell. Well, probably nobody would see the difference, but Ciel knew Grell well enough to know the most similar reaction was because of William. How interesting, it could come in handy, if it came for eliminating Grell. But hopefully, Ciel's plan for tomorrow would function alright and he would be free. Free from slavery, pain, and once for all fear. Honestly, it only seemed to be fair for his plan to work, since the last two years were spent in making it to be perfect.

But now that Sebastian had come into picture, he could only hope he won't see him ever again, since that would definitely forever destroy any of his chances for final escape.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sooo, how did you like it? Keep in mind this is only beginning and characters were maybe a little bit OOC, because of it, their personality will fall in place and there's gonna be a lot more action and plot (and, Jesus, smut, of course!) as story goes on! Though I must admit it was fun as hell to write this chapter. And at the moment I'm on the seventh chappie, so I can guarantee that chapters will come out regularly for now! I thought about to make them weekly updates, on Wednesdays, what do you think? And when I upload one of those shorter (a bit of filler) chapters, then I would upload next on Saturday. Yeah, I gave it some thought, what is your opinion? (I need it, after all I'm updating this for you, loves!) This little fanfic of mine is going to be serious ;)  
_

_Review this, and every single chapter will be longer and fuller of our beautiful yaoi, okay? And once we get all of characters in their rightful places, yaoi is going to be ever-present. And if you want to see that, stay tuned, updates will be regular!_

_If you want, that is._

**_Kitten Rebel._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N_: **_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, they mean so much to me! Now hold on, Ciel's big chappie is coming!_

* * *

_June 28th 1888._

Ciel groaned when light made contact with his eyelids. He still wasn't ready to wake up, especially after he fell asleep only about three hours ago. At least the annoying maid wasn't going to bother him, for he had his day off. Oh, how perfect. The day off the bloody death god's work. But unfortunately he couldn't just relax and calm his nerves down, since he had to make his whole escape plan a success.

He sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes with his one hand while with the other he rang Juan four times precisely, which meant she should bring him breakfast. Well, that was the deal they set yesterday, this was his first day off after all. Hah, the face she made after Ciel told her about his agreement with Grell was priceless. Of course, the question she asked was _why_, but since she was one of the better mannered maids she excused herself for _'prying in Master Ciel's business'_ because of _'abnormality of situation'_ as she put it. However, Ciel couldn't help but feel the irony of saying this situation was abnormal. She worked for a cross-dressing freak that collected souls of dead humans after all. So, by all means, this situation was far from normal.

In exactly two minutes and thirty seconds (not that Ciel counted, he wasn't even hungry) after he rang, he could hear skipping footsteps that could be recognised only as Juan's. Hearing three knocks on the door he sat up and adjusted his pillow, so he could eat more easily when Juan entered.

"Master Ciel?" she called in her cheerful voice. Tsk, how could anybody be so happy this early in the morning? That thought made Ciel glance to the clock, which said, _equally happy as his maid_, Ciel mused, that it was already 9 am, and if he did work today, he would be far past schedule. Ah schedule, how easily he got used to it, how easily he actually got used to work. Reading and re-reading dozens of files that held absolutely no meaning to him, and then signing them, imitating Grell's girly handwriting and in the end stamping them was his job now. Those files usually contained information on a person's birth and death and insignificant little things in between. Ciel supposed his file looked the same, so every time he'd started going through documents he hoped his filed would pop up in there. But no avail, he had never found anything.

"Master Ciel? May I come in?" Three new knocks on the door woke him up from his own thoughts.

"Yes, please do." The door creaked and the maid entered. Her long red ponytail swayed side to side as she skipped over to Ciel's bed and put tray on his lap. Once that was done, she went to the wardrobe.

"How unusual to have you waking up this late, isn't it, Master Ciel? I wonder if you have anything scheduled for today that I should be aware of?" Juan chirped as she put her master's clothes on his bed. Ciel looked coldly at her, just a warning to her if she decided not to keep her promise from yesterday. Honestly, Grell had really unqualified servants if she was one of the best. And she truly was, the cook cooked poisonous food, the most of the maids didn't even know how to iron, while the only thing butlers did was to stand in the hall all day smiling charmingly. And that's what Grell got for employing his servants because of their looks.

"No." Obviously not getting his message, she just nodded and gave him the newspaper and stood straight again, clearing her throat.

"Very well. Anyway, Master asked for your help when you get up, it seems he has problem with finding some papers…" She trailed off and Ciel audibly sighed. Just how stupid could Grell be?

* * *

"Come in, you brat! What did you think you were doing when you hid all _my_ papers from _me_?"

Ciel slowly opened the door awfully irritated at the tone Grell used. Hid papers? Honestly, he had just put them in the third drawer of the desk, and it seemed Grell stopped looking after he discovered they weren't in the first. Oh, he was probably hoping that he would make Ciel agree to help him because he was too 'incapable' and he knew incompetence was something that pissed Ciel off the most. Just how wrong he was, nothing was going to make Ciel give up his day off.

Entering the study, he saw Grell in the middle of a pile of papers on the floor. After he stepped further into the room, he noticed those papers were already finished papers, waiting for him to bring them to the Dispatch Society and were indeed from the first drawer. Grell was certainly and boringly predictable.

His eyes met Grell's death glare and he scoffed. Grell stood up, and leaning against the desk he smirked widely, showing his sharpened teeth. Arms folded on his chest, he tilted his head, and his glasses slid down to the bridge of his nose. The sudden change caught Ciel off guard, not that he would show that.

"My, you seem pretty much distracted by yesterday's encounter with my Sebas-chan?" Grell teased and his smirk grew even wider when the young boy looked away confused. Though it only lasted for mere moments before he composed himself again, glaring at Grell's entertained face. His fists clenched as he approached Grell, chuckling sarcastically.

"Now that you reminded me…It looked like you weren't surprised at all by Sebastian's judgment that my soul would be tasty, hence I'm human…You knew it all along, didn't you?" He shook his head, deciding to not answer Grell's question, instead questioning him about something he has been so confused about last night before he fell asleep. In all honesty, he had no idea how that managed to slip off his mind when he was told so at Undertaker's. Watching Grell's reaction he noticed his eyes widened quite a bit, when his smirk disappeared and a frown reappeared.

"Of course I had my own suspicions! Now, papers," he said simply, and went over to the chair to sit. Ciel opened the third drawer, and took out the pile of neatly sorted files with pictures clipped on them.

"Here. Next time search for them more carefully before you call me. I have a day off, so you better not disturb me. If you really…" Grell was ignoring him _again_; he was flipping through the file list. He wasn't a very grateful person, now was he? Irritated even more, he turned to leave, quickly deciding Grell will suffer from the loss of red in his precious mansion, but the sudden squeak made him stop in his tracks and turn to see the owner of the squeak jumping from his chair.

"She is going to be dead in almost two months! Oh, I so can't wait to reap her soul from her body mercilessly! Ah, I will have a word or two with her as well! YEAH!" He screamed jumping up and down from excitement. Oh, Ciel knew what was happening. Grell's object of jealousy was on the death list. This was actually quite a common occurrence, but just in case, he glanced to see who Grell was referring to. In the Grell's hand was the woman in question file, and he could see on the picture was a girl with black curly hair. He couldn't see any more details or name, since Grell didn't stop pouncing. Uh, it looked all right; she didn't look like anybody Ciel knew. Since two years ago, while stamping meaningless files, he always searched for anybody he knew, and he felt relieved not finding _them._ Though that didn't mean _they_ were necessarily alive, but it gave him some hope to see _them_ again, and not just in a picture on file of their death. Sighing, he retreated from the study.

The words Grell told him were repeating themselves in Ciel's mind. Was he really distracted by Sebastian's appearance at Undertaker's? If that was true, _why_? He wasn't a fool, he understood Grell meant in romantic sense, but let's face it, Grell was a useless idiot. He knew as well as Ciel did, that Ciel was in no state to feel attracted to any other being, never mind the gender nor race. Well, at least he hoped so. Anyhow, the truth was he was distracted by Sebastian's presence there, but he couldn't see why. Was he really, sincerely afraid of something so powerful and dangerous? That would be the most logical explanation, but a Phantomhive couldn't be afraid. So, maybe it was a bad feeling about him, which irked Ciel. He had a feeling this was far from their last encounter, and that put him in distress. Will that demon be his death? Would Sebastian really go that far for a soul he thought was delicious? Ah, so his words were what was bothering Ciel.

Ciel continued down the hallway towards the library. Now that he had time, he better find anything he could about his family before he escaped. He had been in the library before, but Grell had a particular dislike for any kind of books that weren't romantic novels, so he found little information. However, one of useful thing he found was a map of the city and surroundings. Luckily, the Phantomhive estate was only two hours carriage ride from here, so he would have time to get home tomorrow. Even so, he better contact the Queen today, so in a few days he could get his title back, because death gods are pretty fast, and they would find him at minimum in a week. Troublesome creatures are those grim reapers, really. He thought about getting some non-human protection from them, but since he was trying to escape those beings all together, he decided against it. Who could he hire, anyway? The only supernatural existences he knew personally were death gods he was trying to run away from. And Sebastian, the demon… No, just no.

In one of less used halls he saw another butler of Grell's, one of his favourites actually. He had bleached orange hair, and wore makeup around his eyes, accentuating his unnatural purple eyes. His name was Drocell, and the only one whom Grell let wear the usual black butler outfit, instead of raging red, perhaps just because he was Grell's favourite, as stated before. Ciel didn't really like Drocell, he didn't seem right in the mind. His eyes were usually blank, emotionless, and he tended to sing when doing his duties. That wasn't the problem itself, but the fact he sung only two songs repeatedly. _'London Bridge is falling down'_ and _'Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son'_. Both melodies were impossibly irritating for Ciel, and when he passed Drocell, he could hear him singing softly, softer than usual, about London Bridge. The boy quickened his pace and finally got to practically abandoned library.

As he entered the library, he hurried to the shelves where he memorised where the map was. He stood on his tip-toes and reached with his little hand to get the book he marked for later use- Ah, here it is. The map fell out of the book, so Ciel crouched and picked it up. Yes, exactly what he was looking for. He sighed and rubbed his temple. Even if Grell's library itself was useless, he succeeded to find a published diary of his great-grandfather, Jasper Phantomhive. Well, quite surely Grell kept it because of romance between him and Ciel's great-grandmother, but he didn't know his predecessor actually used that as a code.

When Ciel was younger, his parents explained him that Phantomhives have their code, which held information that only they and the Queen had access to. It was quite useful, and established by the first Phantomhive that became the Queen's Watchdog. It was the way for the young Phantomhives to learn the secrets of their family if something happened. It seemed they didn't count on young Phantomhives who never learned the code, like Ciel, to find it, for that matter. He never fully understood how anything could be that secretive, but again, he was dealing with the Underworld here, so discretion was high priority.

Ciel sat in library with Jasper Phantomhive's diary in his lap, trying to understand the code and get that so much-needed information. Nonetheless, he didn't have any luck. Honestly! What was the point of the code if it was unsolvable!

"Master Ciel? Is there anything I can help you with?" Juan popped out of nowhere, disturbing Ciel. She batted her eyelashes and smiled softly with best intentions.

"Actually I wanted to ask you not to disturb me anymore today. I am not going to have lunch today, neither tea, nor supper. And I will get ready for bed myself as well. You're dismissed for today…and tomorrow as well." Ciel retorted, not looking away from the book he was holding, but if he did, he would see Juan with her mouth agape trying to compose herself after the shock he gave her.

"As you wish, Master Ciel. Pardon my rudeness, my Lord, but can I know the reason of this unhealthy withdrawal in the library? I wouldn't like Master Ciel to starve," she responded, calmer than usual. All of her cheerfulness has disappeared, _'thank God'_ Ciel added, but didn't say it out loud.

"I need to study if I plan on helping Mr. Sutcliff with his papers." Juan nodded, but eyed him, searching for any hints for this suspicious behaviour, and then excused herself and skipped over to exit the library.

Ah, what idiots did he deal on daily basis?! To think she's one of the less annoying ones! Ciel started missing his old mansion's staff… Still, they were overly calm and boring for a nine-year-old boy, who was on move twenty-four hours per day. Luckily, his parents and Sebastian were always there for him, when boredom became unbearable. Sebastian, his loyal dog… Funny thing, to think that demon idiot and his best childhood friend shared the very same name. And Sebastian, his dog, was such a perfect creature; Ciel loved him from the depths of his little heart. Sebastian always sensed his asthma attacks, and would go to Ciel's parents for help. He honestly missed those times, when during the hard times his parents would always be there for him, helping him to go through…

No. He kept those thoughts from his mind for more than two years, and now they came back just because of the appearance of the familiar name. Really pathetic. He closed the book in his lap, doubled over the map and put it in the breast pocket of his coat. After standing up, he went to the lowest shelf; where he lay down to reach the object that was hidden there. _His silver wig. _Putting it on, he ran over the mirror, which stood next to the door, taking in his appearance and improving it. He scooped his fringe, so it was no longer visible because of the wig. The wig itself was quite a bit longer than his hair and completely straight, reaching past his shoulders, with a central parting of his fringe, which was the same length as the rest of the hair.

He ran his fingers through his fake hair. _Perfect_. Well, you couldn't say he was unrecognisable, but if you haven't seen him in person before, you couldn't say he was Earl Phantomhive. Well, it wasn't easy to get the wig, so this plan better succeed. Satisfied with his looks he turned from the mirror and went to the window. Looking down, he started climbing out of it, for the library wasn't so high above the ground. What a déjà vu. Again running away, hopefully this would be the last time.

Once on the ground, he proceeded to the carriage he paid for yesterday while Grell was having his chat with Undertaker.

* * *

"Hey, you forgot your change!" The man from the carriage shouted when Ciel got out and hurriedly started walking away.

"Keep it!" Well, Ciel couldn't bring himself to care. It was Grell's money, which he gave to the driver, so the more the man took the better. He couldn't quite yet get over the argument with Grell from this morning.

Ciel looked around. The last time he was here, it was way less crowded. However that's to be expected, today the Season (1) was in full swing. Grell often forced him to go to the parties during Seasons before, because he couldn't trust Ciel to leave him alone in the mansion. Ciel smirked to himself. Grell was absolutely right for a change. In that moment he felt something pulling his leg.

He gasped and turned around to face that something that didn't detach itself from his leg, but he was left surprised. It was a boy, no older than five, with pleading large brown eyes and filthy brown hair full of knots and something he could guess was mud.

"Sir, could you spare me a shilling?" The boy asked in small voice. Ciel glared, yanking his leg free, and ignoring the younger's request, he continued walking.

"Sir, please! Could you at least play with me?" He tried again hugging the back of the Earl's legs. He looked at the begging child. Yes, he remembered very well in fact when he was begging those people to leave him alone, but they have never showed any mercy…Loathsome people, their filthy hands were all over him, he fell nauseous again- But before he had to deal with another panic attack, he shook his head and focused his attention at the boy.

"No." Ciel proceeded to slap the daring child, who was dirtying Ciel's shorts, but seeing thatpeople started watching the interaction between the two of them, he remembered them, so he just patted the child's head. It wasn't as if he was afraid of what citizens would think of his little alter ego, but the less commotion he made, the faster he would get to his promised title.

"Here you go; your shilling." Ciel put on his best fake smile, and the child pulled away, eyes shining with a _sincere_ smile. He started jumping in place, and before he ran away, he shouted for the last time.

"Thank you sooo much, sir! I will remember you!"

Ciel sighed, shaking his head. He forgot how it was when you're a child. No, he forgot how children behave completely. It was quite a while since last time he encountered one. Not only children, it's been a while since last time he talked with a normal human, who held no knowledge about other unearthly beings. It was quite fascinating how he got used to those cocky attitudes of the grim reapers', or how he, himself understood he's above those naïve, and powerless humans. Knowledge was often power, and Ciel knew about themysterious beings that had hold of the human's world. And with power, he will get his previous life back and find the truth behind the murder of his parents.

He didn't plan on avenging their death, they were dead anyway and that was a fact that would not change for eternity, but he had a feeling there was a lot more behind it. Probably connected with his kidnapping. Ah, _that_. Ciel was sure those people deserved a lot more pain than just simply burning alive. And there were plenty people who weren't inside that place during the fire.

_And Ciel will get his revenge on them_. He will. He's Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, after all! _No, not yet._ Now, he is somebody else, some random child on the street. But soon enough…

Ciel looked around and unfolded his map, searching for anything that could tell him where he was. Well, the map was from 1868, but hey, London couldn't change that much in twenty years, right? That's when he noticed the familiar building. 'Scotland Yard'! It was massive, surrounded with a fence, and had many, many windows, as well as a clock above the entrance.

He was there two months ago, though he was hidden, while Grell was being arrested under suspicion of being the murderer. Apparently, two months ago, on the 3rd April, the prostitute Emma Smith(2) was attacked by two men, and one boy no older than thirteen, and she found her way to the Yard and described them. And, unfortunately, one of attackers was described as tall, with long red hair, slightly feminine features and coated in red. So it didn't take long for Scotland Yard to find somebody who matched the description, while the other two murderers remained unknown. Emma died quickly after the attack because of her injuries. Grell bribed himself out of that mess, but he uncharacteristically kept claiming he hadn't done anything. Well actually, Ciel bribed Grell out of it, but no one ever learned about him.

She wasn't the first victim, though. Three other prostitutes were attacked as well, not much before Emma and only one of them survived, however she claimed she didn't see the attackers. Ada Wilson(3), if Ciel recalled correctly, was stabbed twice in neck, but luckily survived. She was the one that helped him to gather proof that Grell wasn't the attacker. Money that could satisfy any prostitutes' dreams was offered to her and she happily agreed. Ada easily convinced Scotland Yard she was just too terrified to talk about her attempted murder and told them the same story Emma told them (well the one which was published; Ciel still didn't have access to the top secret material) and explained how Grell was not the one who attacked her.

Interesting thing was that Ciel actually saw Emma's file among the souls Grell was supposed to pick up, but her file ended up on a pile whose souls were never picked up. In other words, her soul was one of the stolen ones.

Anyhow, that little affair ended, and now he was certainly lucky, for the people from Scotland Yard were police under the _Queen_, and so it wouldn't take long to contact the Queen after a talk with them. He glanced once again at the map to confirm it. According to map, he indeed was in Whitehall, the building of Scotland Yard.

He slowly approached the building, getting his little speech for the police ready.

"Hey, that's him, get him!"

Ciel turned around. Could it be somebody recognized him? But he felt two large hands holding his wrists against his back, and he saw an auburn haired man with moustache running to him. Completely confused, Ciel gawked at the man, who was wearing a light brown coat, obviously trying to give an impression of being a detective. Now he understood why his father used to call people from Scotland Yard idiots. Could they honestly try to arrest the son of the former Queen's Watchdog? Jealous bunch of idiots.

"You're under arrest!" The man shouted proudly, this was probably his first successful arrest. Ciel sighed and controlled his urge to roll his eyes and say something along the lines 'I wouldn't guess' just to lower the policeman down to earth. That was a pretty unprofessional exclamation, an officer such as him should have known better. Ciel felt some cold metal around his wrists, and after hearing the loud 'click' he realized he was being handcuffed.

"If I may ask, what for?" He mocked, letting the man know he noticed the lack of his professionalism.

The man stopped in his tracks and looked at Ciel, shaking his head.

"Don't play innocent, it'll bring you nowhere," he said softly, too softly for somebody who was holding him imprisoned. Two other men ran to Ciel and one of them put their hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"Look, I'm not **_playing_** innocent, but at least tell me what am I being arrested for?" Ciel urged; he was becoming really annoyed. This man held no power over him! But, why did he mistake Ciel for some criminal? Because of the wig, perhaps? Did that mean…

"For the murder! Two months ago! You're the silver-haired boy who killed the prostitute Emma Smith!"

_Emma Smith_…Silver haired boy? He couldn't be possibly implying that Ciel wore the same wig the murderer did? He found wig hidden in Grell's room, under his bed. Yes, Ciel was searching Grell's room, but only to see if there was something that would help his escape from there. True enough, he found the wig, after the incident, about month ago… But not even Grell was stupid enough to hide the used wig under his bed, knowing he would surely get arrested with the proof. Was that a setup? It could be a simple way to make Ciel suffer; Grell could easily hide it there, since he probably calculated Ciel would research his sleeping chambers sooner or later.

"No! I did not! Take off my wig; you'll see who I am!" Ciel yelled, trying to get away from the man's hold. Again? They cannot prison him once again, he went throughhis plan, and it was supposed to work perfectly! It was completely Grell's fault, Ciel had underestimated him. Grell probably found some kid on the street to act as part of the gang to make sure Ciel got arrested before he managed to come to his mansion. But the man in the coat decided to listen to Ciel's advice, so he took off his wig. The bluish gray hair was revealed and he gasped.

"The Phantomhive child?"

The other man, who was dressed in a similar black coat, looked back and forth between his colleague and Ciel.

"Abberline, you can't be possibly serious! This boy is the Phantomhive's heir?! No, no, he was killed two years ago along-" Ciel, who was gaping at the man who didn't stop his rant until his 'death' was mentioned, interrupted him and started yelling as a familiar feeling of panic started consuming him.

"Enough! That's me! I am Ciel Phantomhive, I am me, I am-"

The man who was addressed as Abberline ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, soothing him. He smiled sincerely and kneeled in front of the boy.

"Shhhh, Ciel…I believe you. Now, what happened and where were you the last two years?" Ah, this man was so naïve, so Ciel wouldn't miss such a chance. Slowly he forced himself to start sobbing, and he moved his head to look away as if embarrassed.

"I…I was kidnapped…on my tenth birthday...by _him_…I found this wig, wh-when I-I was trying to find a way to escape _him_…He was horrible, I…" Ciel hiccupped and looked down, so hair hid the most of his face…This will be so easy…

"Look at me, Ciel! Who kidnapped you, can you describe him?"

"He had…long red hair, and…and glasses, I think he was called…Greg? Grell, I suppose…"

Abberline hugged the boy. "I understand everything; it's not your fault! That man was already suspected for a murder, it explains everything, now we even have the proof! Come inside, Ciel, we'll get you tea, and discuss all those happenings…" Abberline trailed off and stood up, caressing Ciel's cheek.

Regardless how much Ciel hated others' touches, he had to bear with this a little bit longer, and this was a perfect chance after all. Who would think that a _policeman_ would believe him only because he is a _child_? Well, Abberline will learn his lesson for trusting people sooner or later…

"Sharp, give me the key now!" Abberline turned to the man in black. "Eh, can't wait to see Lord Randall's face when he comes back…" He murmured and started unlocking handcuffs.

Once his wrists were free, Ciel rubbed them. Looking up at Abberline's concentrated face while trying to get the handcuffs back in the bag, he got idea. Ciel ran to Abberline and hugged his lower stomach (he couldn't reach higher), and nuzzled his head in Abberline's shirt, just like he learned from the child from before.

"Thank you, Mister Abberline, so much!" he whispered and closed his eyes. When he felt a hand patting his head, he made sure his face wasn't visible to the others. He smirked.

_Ah, victory will be so sweet…_

* * *

_(1)__- Social Season in London, and it lasted from May to August, where, I quote from manga, 'aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events. _

_(2)__- Emma Elizabeth Smith was real victim; though her murder wasn't necessarily connected with other Jack the Ripper murders. She was attacked on 3__th__ April 1888, but she survived and walked injured to her lodging house where she told about her attackers: two or three men, one of whom was merely a teenager (however none of them was described to have red hair, that's the only thing I made up.) She fell in coma and died the next day. It's later revealed that a 'blunt object' was inserted in her vagina. Oh goodness, yuck._

_(3)__- Ada Wilson was another supposed victim. She was stabbed twice in the neck __on 28__th__ March 1888,__ but as stated before,__ she survived._

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, yes, no Sebby again. But he'll come, I promise. Just wait a bit, once they meet again, they're so going to be inseparable. Ah, so can't wait! By the way, since there was no Sebastian in this chapter, shall I upload on Saturday again? Let your reviews decide.  
_

_Oh, Drocell is in here? Not randomly, believe me honeys, you'll see more of him later!_

_On the side note, I'm working on a new story. It'll take some time, but oh god I'm so excited! It's quite different from this one (this one was supposed to be only experiment, but hey, it became multichapter story I like to write in that little free time I have), so I wonder how will people react. Maybe I'll leave some details about it in next chapter._

_Now if you want it on Saturday, leave reviews. Otherwise, it will be on Wednesday again ;)_

**_Kitten Rebel._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_ **_Aye! I'm here with new chapter! Before we get started I'd like to thank **Breeluv**, **Carrie2sky** and anon reviewer for their precious reviews, as well as guys who faved this fic and/or subscribed, you made my day!_

_And sorry, I couldn't update on Saturday, not only because of the number of reviews, but my laptop kinda...broke down? Nahh, it's settled now, and if you want next chapter on next Saturday, you know what to do! :D_

_Now, let's get on with the chapter!_

* * *

_June 28th 1888._

Abberline held Ciel's hand and knocked on the door. They were in front of little house, somewhere in the centre of London, apparently Abberline's house. They had walked quite a bit, because Abberline didn't have enough money to arrange a carriage ride. Well that was unexpected, Ciel mused. He had never seen somebody who had a job and a house, but didn't have enough many for simple carriage ride. Maybe Grell was right, and Ciel indeed was a bit spoiled.

A slim young blue-eyed woman with light brown hair that was tied in a bun opened the doors. She smiled and opened the door wider to let Fred and Ciel enter.

"Honey, come in! What happened?" She sounded slightly worried, but happy regardless.

"Ah, let's go inside! Ciel, after you!" Abberline grinned and waited for Ciel to enter. He really sounded joyful, like he had no worries in the world. Ciel entered and looked at the woman who motioned him to follow her. He did so, and they went upstairs to enter a cozy room. The house itself was very small, but this room was large. It was in all warm colours, it seemed welcoming.

"Ciel, meet my fiancée, Maria. Maria, this is Ciel Phantomhive, I believe you've heard of him." Abberline put his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "As you can see, he is very much alive." He half joked, trying to avoid the topic of Ciel's kidnapping. Ciel smiled sweetly and took Maria's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my lady." He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. She giggled. Ciel was doing great job to make them like him. Now, it was about the time that somebody would bring the topic about his staying here.

They all sat comfortably on the couch, and Maria brought them tea. This atmosphere was something Ciel wasn't quite used to, but it's still familiar. They acted like Ciel was their own son, blabbering about unimportant things to keep his mind off all the troubles they supposed he went through, easing his worries with warm caresses, making him feeling loved again. Ciel almost felt guilty for using them like this. They were a couple in love, though, so he shouldn't feel surprised they were acting like they're a family for him, it's only natural for those two to desire to make a family.

But this was a painful reminder what he could have had if somebody hadn't decided to play badass and kill his parents for nothing. Or, well, something like that.

"So, Ciel, what are you planning on doing now? We can easily find your remaining family, for you, you know…" Ah, there it was! Abberline looked a little bit nervous, probably still unsure about the topic.

"Well, I believe I should contact the Queen first, to get back my title, and once I do that, I could go back to my mansion…Is it still there?"

"Phantomhive mansion? Yes, yes, of course, though Mister Tanaka has taken over it, he was your head butler, right?" Abberline asked. Now, it was a relief to know that Tanaka was there, it made things quite easier.

"Why, yes, he was. If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me what exactly people were assuming about me and my parents since I disappeared?" Ciel crossed his legs. And he learned that from his father, he always had a habit to sit like that, legs crossed. Grell never liked that, for he was always sitting similar, except a lot more feminine.

"Huh…I was there investigating the murder of your parents with Lord Randall, you know…We found out that both of them had a tiny wound on their throats, not really noticeable, but it seemed older than…a few weeks…But we talked with your servants, and they told us that wound wasn't there the day before, so we couldn't put a finger on what caused their deaths. Of course, we did investigate your missing as well, and we found out that the doors of mansion were broken, so we understood you were kidnapped. It was about a year later when Madame Red told us how family and close friends were instructed to break the door if there wasn't answer longer than five minutes…And we searched all the houses of your parents' friends, but we couldn't find you…" Abberline finished looking down on the floor. Oh, how guilty he felt for not being able to save this young boy, Ciel deserved better.

Silence filled the room while Ciel was trying to put all the pieces together.

"So, the murder of my parents remained unsolved?"

"…Yes"

"…I see. Now Mr. Abberline, could you help me to compose a letter for the Queen?"

* * *

_July 5th 1888._

"Are you sure you want this? Ciel, we can always go back if you aren't truly ready…"

"I am."

"Uh…Alright, I'm just letting you know…"

The silence filled the carriage once again. Tension was obvious. Abberline continued staring at the boy, searching for any hesitation, any sign Ciel wasn't ready to return to his old life, knowing it wouldn't be the same, not without his parents. Abberline himself knew what the boy went through. When he was Ciel's age, maybe a tad younger, he had lost his family. He had to do anything just to survive…He worked a lot, way more than he could do physically, so that always resulted in many injuries. He remembered how hungry he was, how hard it was for him to stand, but he still worked. But the worst part of his life was working on the tea ship. Around him was only open sea, he could never run away. He was threatened, his boss used to tell him if he were to make a mistake, he would be thrown right to the sharks.

Well, he was lucky enough, so after they came back, he was the one to unload the cargo ships. That was a hard job for sure, but anything was better than the open sea. He actually met Maria there, because her father was a business partner of Abberline's boss. Maria and Fred had fallen in love and Maria's father recognized Abberline's talents, so he was the one to recommend him for Scotland Yard. Now, he lived more or less a peaceful life and waited for his first child.

Now, he felt with Ciel, and he knew everything Ciel had said was the truth, and Ciel was definitely impossibly lucky, because Abberline was in charge of Scotland Yard for the first time in his life, since Lord Randall had to leave England for a month or so. However, during the week Ciel spent at his house, he started to have second thoughts about thePhantomhive's heir. The boy wasn't starved, though he had a brand on his back, but overall Ciel seemed like he had received the best care during his 'kidnapping'.

Well, that probably confirmed the theory Grell indeed was his kidnapper, because he was known for the disappearances of other people too. There was a rumour how Grell would lure his victims to come with him willingly, and he would make them his slaves, but he cared about all of them with his whole heart. But leaving the brand on them wasn't his style. Maybe there was more to this story than Ciel was telling.

But for now, he would let that slide, now was a lot more important; their little visit to Phantomhive's manor. Hopefully Ciel will be all right.

Ciel felt eyes on him and he turned to look through the window. This scenery was so familiar; he used to pass by it when he and his parents were coming from the Midford's manor.

…Anyhow, he knew Abberline wasn't stupid and that it was just a matter of time when he would start to suspect something was off, if he already hadn't. So he decided now was right time to come back to his family, his Aunt Ann and the Midfords. He wrote a letter to them to explain them he was alive and he would come back today. Now he was still waiting for the reply from Queen to confirm his return to the Phantomhives, but that would probably take quite some time, seeing as he was absent for two whole years.

After that, Ciel was planning on continuing running the Funtom Company, he heard from Abberline that the company was now in Tanaka's hands and he was running the business pretty well. He supposed Tanaka was indeed capable of running the Funtom Company, though he would never guess from the man's look. But, when Ciel was younger, he was under impression Tanaka knew much more than he was letting on. On the other hand, the other servants, never mind how calm and professional they were, always seemed a bit lost.

Now, that he mentioned it…There always was a possibility Tanaka knew about the Phantomhive family, and Evil Nobles as well, more than Ciel, and if that was the case, he would be a quite useful pawn.

Hah, again…Too much theories and too little facts for Ciel's liking. But he would make sure to change that.

The carriage took another turn, and Ciel remembered it very well. That was the last turn before the carriage would enter the estate. Nostalgia hit him so hard…But he gritted his teeth. Dammit, he had no time for that shit. But Abberline obviously noticed the slight softening in his gaze, and the clenching of his jaw, so he decided to speak up again.

"Ciel…I told you already… Don't force yourself, we can go back…I told Maria to make lunch for both of us just in case, so don't worry about it…Come now, I'm going to tell driver to turn around."

Abberline was only worried about Ciel, but Ciel didn't need his pity. He hated when people would pity him, especially the ones who have never felt pain in their lives…They have no idea what he went through and they better not pity him. However, he had a feeling Abberline wasn't one of those people who would just whine about life, their own and others', but he still hated how much worry and pity he felt for Ciel.

"No. I'm alright."

Honestly, to come this far and then just turn back, what was that man thinking? Now Ciel started to question Abberline's mental situation.

"…If you say so…"

The awkward silence in the vehicle lasted until carriage started to slow down. Ciel sighed and straightened himself. Perhaps he did it for his image, since it was just a matter of time when his cousin Elizabeth would jump him and probably squeeze the life out of him, during her 'hug'. That's when he realized something. Maybe she changed? Maybe all of them changed? After all, two years weren't a short period for a child. A loud squeal outside the carriage proved him wrong. He noticed Abberline's look of curiosity directed at him, but he decided to ignore him. The carriage finally stopped, and Ciel and Abberline went out. Abberline was instantly in front of the carriage paying the driver, while Ciel was left looking at the people who looked so familiar to him; whom he hoped he would meet once again.

"Ciel! That's really you… I can't…I can't believe-I thought you were…dead…" The girl, Elizabeth, hugged him so tight, he was afraid she would damage his internal organs permanently, but as soon as he heard her sobs, he decided to ignore the pain for her sake. Those words she mumbled were barely coherent and laced with so much pain. Ciel looked over her shoulder and saw a woman in red, who held her face in her hands, trying to get control of her tears; she was his aunt, Angelina Durless-Barnett, to others known as Madame Red. She had surely changed, at least her hairstyle, so her beautiful long red hair now wasn't even reaching her shoulders, and her fringe was cut short.

She was a doctor and she always used to tend Ciel whenever he got ill, which was rather often, Ciel was a sickly child. He suffered from asthma, but his aunt was always there. Luckily, he never had to go all the way to Whitechapel at the Royal London Hospital, where Angelina worked, so it saved a lot of time. But, Aunt Ann didn't have the happiest life, Ciel remembered that her husband Baron Barnett died in a carriage accident, and Rachel explained to Ciel how Angelina's baby died as well. Ciel couldn't understand what that meant before, but now…He is perfectly aware.

Next to Madame Red was the Chinese man with a girl hugging his waist and batting her eyelashes at Ciel innocently. Ah, that was Lau and Ranmao. Really, maybe Juan was lucky she got out of Lau's claws, well, Ciel thought the man was impossible with those girls in his lap and around his waist. But he didn't remember much of him; his parents banned Lau in their manor when Ciel was about eight years old, after Lau's little perverse incident with Ciel.

And behind them was whole Midford family, excluding Elizabeth of course, she was still attached to Ciel's neck sobbing. Marquis Midford, Alexis Leon Midford had one hand on his son's shoulder and the other around his wife's. His son Edward Midford, a boy two years older than Ciel with short golden blond hair and green eyes, was looking at Ciel, though he firstly seemed really happy, Ciel was back after all, now he looked at him in absolute irritation. Ciel couldn't pinpoint what was the reason for Edward's behaviour; the two of them never had issues before Ciel was kidnapped. Well except when Edward was being overprotective of his younger sister. Then, Ciel would have to prove his worth for his cousin and fiancée.

Ah, that's right. Ciel and Elizabeth were supposed to marry each other. Now, that would be quite problematic, since his parents were dead, so it seemed Elizabeth's life would be in danger as well. If Ciel didn't find appropriate protection. But maybe if he could cancel the engagement...which was probably impossible, Aunt Frances wouldn't let him do that. No, Ciel wasn't thinking about canceling it because he wanted to find his 'true love', no, that was honestly immature, he didn't believe in love, but to keep Elizabeth safe. But, as said before, Aunt Frances undoubtedly wouldn't have any of that.

Frances Phantomhive-Midford was his aunt, but ahem, she was an extremely strict woman. She was his father's sister, Phantomhive by blood. Of course, that meant she was aware of the Phantomhives' code, but he had a feeling she would wait to start trusting him again to tell him something of that importance. He was used to that principle; _don't trust anybody, even if they're your own blood, until they earn your trust._ That was a common and necessary belief if you were one of the Evil Nobles. He was not yet, but after Queen decides so, he will be. Phantomhives also had to be loyal to the Queen until the end. But every Phantomhive, with no exception, had their ulterior motive for doing so. And so did Ciel.

Ciel sighed softly and caressed Elizabeth's blond curly locks to comfort her. That seemingly brought her to her senses from her unceasing sobs. She pulled away and straightened herself. Oh, she was now really taller than Ciel…Too bad… But her baby face and cute little pout stayed the same over the years.

"Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again…" Ciel actually whispered. He couldn't bring himself to fake smile to them; he couldn't fake his personality only for them to see. He couldn't say he didn't care about them, but he had to show them what he had become in last two last years and hopefully, they would accept his new personality. There would be no coming back; he would never be the 'old' Ciel they loved, so they better learn to love this 'new' one as well.

"Lizzy, Ciel, call me Lizzy again." She smiled weakly, but her lips trembled as new tears formed in her eyes again. Ciel nodded slowly and she let go of him immediately. That's when he ended up being hugged again, this time by Aunt Ann.

"Ciel, dear, we all missed you so much! Look at you, you got thinner again!" She kissed his forehead.

"Now, I believe we should move ourselves inside, we don't need to attract unwanted attention, right Earl?"

Ciel pulled away from his aunt to look at Lau. _Earl_, he said. He only heard Lau call his father like that…And Ciel didn't miss the flinch Madame Red made.

"You should join us, Mister Officer!" He waved to Abberline who was still standing in front of carriage and watched the heart-warming scene before his eyes. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, no, I don't want to be a bother! You have a lot to catch up with each other!"

"Enough with that rubbish, you have found our Ciel, you have to come inside Mr…" This time Madame Red spoke and took Abberline's wrist, starting to pull him into the manor.

"Abberline. It's Abberline…"

"…Underline! You have-"

"No, not Underline, but Abberline!"

Ciel sighed. How foolish… Madame Red and Abberline went inside with the others continuing their childish quarrel, leaving him alone outside. He just started walking towards entrance, but he turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder to face Aunt Frances, and he had to tilt his head upwards to see her face, she was still a lot taller than him.

"You weren't kidnapped."

Ciel stared at her in utter shock…How dare she-? She didn't know what he went through, yet she came to her own conclusions, which were completely wrong, and practically called him a liar- But she saw the look on his face, so she decided to speak again.

"No, don't get me wrong, I am really glad to see you again, but you look perfectly alright. You don't look starved at all, and I somehow doubt seven days at Abberline's could make up for two years. You were well taken care of…I don't know what do you have up your sleeve, but you better not mess up our lives, Phantomhive! You are supposed to marry my daughter, do not forget that! Now-" she grabbed his fringe "-I believe re-disciplining is in order! Let's go inside!"

Ciel glared at her and slowly detached her hand from his fringe, and she let go. Finally she entered the mansion as well, and Ciel decided he should as well. Aunt Frances had every right to suspect his intentions, but if she did, surely Edward would start to grow suspicious of him as well…However the other half of Midfords wouldn't notice probably. Elizabeth and Marquis Midford were too oblivious of the happenings around them, and too happy their dear Ciel was back.

When he entered the manor, first thing he noticed was that nothing changed. Everything was exactly how it was two years ago. He looked around astonished, and started going upstairs. He remembered every moment in this manor so clearly, so it didn't take long before he found the rest of his family. _Family_. How unusual it was for Ciel to address somebody as his family; he still had to get used to it again. Well, he did that before, usually in his thoughts when he would examine Grell's papers searching desperately for the any clue about his _family_, but then felt satisfied when he found nothing. As long as their souls were safe he was pleased as well. However, now his soul was the one that wasn't safe. Ithad been a week since he saw that damn demon, and yet here he is, pondering about his words…Was he going go to get killed? Was Sebastian watching him? No, no funny thing, he was becoming paranoid. Seriously, a Phantomhive shouldn't get so nervous like that.

Ciel sat down on the couch, and they started a nonchalant conversation, that he didn't pay much attention to. Most of conversation Lizzy and Madame Red were telling him what unimportant things happened while he was absent, how Madame found a new butler or how the manor was kept in perfect condition in hope Ciel wasn't really dead, and he would come back, as well as Tanaka was the one who kept it that way, since there was no other staff, since they all quit. They were trying to relax him, but it was just a matter of time when somebody will ask one particular question. During that so-called 'conversation', his mind was drifting somewhere else, and it was almost as if it was trying to warn him _something_ will happen soon. That was the very same feeling he felt that night before his tenth birthday; it could not mean anything good! It couldn't possibly be connected with that _demon_, right? Who was he kidding he knew full well it did! Damn Sebastian!

"So, Ciel…I know that maybe you have had a traumatic experience, but where have you been for past two years? What has happened to you?"

Madame Red was one to question his absence, as Ciel predicted. She looked at him, her eyes softening and her expression holding much worry. She was sitting on the sofa across Ciel, her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap. She looked so calm and mature than she did when Ciel was a child, probably because of the loss of her dear and close people.

"I…am sorry. I can't talk about it, not now. I can tell you that I may open up after some time, but I know that won't be the case." Ciel now rested his chin on his knuckles and his elbow on the armrest of the sofa he was currently sitting on. He wasn't showing any emotion, and it only served to worry Angelina more. However, Ciel almost _felt _eyes glaring at him, and he glanced at Aunt Frances. She furrowed her eyebrows, while Ciel raised his almost sarcastically. '_Now what?_' his look mocked. He looked away, only to notice that Edward was looking suspiciously at him. Well, the boy had his mother's brains…Nevertheless; they could do nothing against Ciel, even if they had proof; Phantomhives weren't one of those Evil Nobles for nothing.

"I…understand you don't want to talk about it…right now, but know-" Madame Red was interrupted by a knock on the door, and it slowly opened revealing the butler, whom Ciel recognised as Tanaka, bringing them tea on a cart. He closed the door behind himself and approached the group of nobles on the sofa. Madame Red exhaled in frustration and once again looked at her nephew.

"Anyhow, Ciel, I want you to know that you can talk with us, alright?"

"I know…Aunt Ann." Ciel added hesitantly, he used to address her like that a lot before. But after two years he didn't feel close to her enough to call her like that often. Tanaka poured him tea, and he brought the cup of to his lips. Calmly, he sipped only a tiniest sip, but he couldn't help but think about the familiarity of the taste. He let it wash over his whole body, before opening his eyes, though he didn't even notice closing them in the first place. Tanaka excused himself and the mindless chatter continued.

After some time, Ciel convinced Madame Red to let him be in his manor on his own, with Tanaka looking over him, of course. Now, he would only have to find new staff to protect the mansion, never mind the duties, Tanaka was doing his best now and it satisfied Ciel's need greatly. Even though he wasn't any closer to the man. Tanaka stayed secretive and didn't talk much; the only thing Ciel found out was that Ciel was a lot like his predecessor and it honestly pissed Ciel off. It wasn't like he disliked his father, but still…he was rather disappointed with him. When he was younger, he admired Vincent, but not anymore. Vincent let his guard down and he brought all Phantomhives in danger. Ciel would not make the same mistake. He was going to pass Vincent's skills and reputation. He was going to prove he was indeed better than his pathetic predecessor.

* * *

_9th August 1888._

Ciel was in his study, reading the newspaper, when a particular article caught his attention.

_THE WHITECHAPEL MYSTERY._

_NO TRACE OF THE MURDERER._

_INQUEST ON THE VICTIM._(1)

Ah, another murder. Ciel would be lying if he didn't say it was expected. How unfortunate, as another prostitute was devoid of her poor life. But he couldn't bring himself to care. No, not until he would become the Queen's watchdog. And then, he would be the one to bring that murderer to face his wrongdoings. Of course, only because of the Queen. Personally, he didn't care either way, he was no prostitute, but an Earl, and hence there was nothing to beware of. The knock on the door and Tanaka's excusing himself for the interruption startled him, for it was still not time for lunch, but he called for Tanaka to come in.

"Young Master, you have received a letter from Her Majesty."

Tanaka stood in the doorframe of Ciel's study, with a stoic expression and the letter on the tray. _Finally._ It was a month now since Ciel moved into his manor, but he didn't feel much better. If anything, he felt even worse. The nightmares had stopped plaguing him after a year at Grell's, but now they were back; with triple force. Every single night he woke up, and was unable to go back to sleep until dawn. Perhaps now he will get rid of them.

"Oh my. That was unexpectedly fast for Her Majesty to decide. Tanaka, let me see."

Tanaka handed the letter to his master, and Ciel took it smirking. He broke the royal seal and carefully unfolded the letter, as if that's the most precious thing in the world. After reading first few lines, he inhaled deeply and started reading out loud, for Tanaka to hear as well.

"_To Lord Ciel Phantomhive,_

_First, I would like __to __express my gratitude to God that you are back after those two __long years__. I am sure __they were__ painful and hard, years. I am truly sorry for the loss of your family; however having you back is lifting the regret off my shoulders._

_Hence, I would like to return the title to you that was temporally given back to the Royal Family in the absence of a Lord, as well as the land, which was given to your closest relatives, __the __Midfords._

_A special decoration ceremony will be given on the 16th of August at Buckingham Palace._

_I look forward to meeting you._

_Victoria"_

Ciel put the letter on the desk.

"Ah, it seems we will have an encounter with Her Majesty in a week's time. Tanaka, call Miss Nina Hopkins again tomorrow. I will need new clothes for the ceremony," he said, leaning back into his chair proudly and rested his elbow on the armrest to put his chin on his knuckles. Well, this was going pretty well. He only had to endure Nina's measuring, which, in fact, were extremely embarrassing. She, Tanaka and he suspected Abberline as well, were the only ones who knew about the brand on his back, and he hoped it wouldstay that way. Nina looked a bit surprised, not disgusted at all, but again, Ciel was supposedly her favourite client since he was about four years old…

Hah, anyhow, Ciel decided it was a good time for his walk to clear his mind.

* * *

_16th August 1888._

Ciel looks confidently at the woman in front of him, Her Majesty personally. Everybody in the audience had their eyes trained on the little boy and the Queen. Little boy, Phantomhive was decorated in such manner that seemed well above what was necessary for a twelve-year-old kid. His hair was slicked back, and his formal clothing held many, many details. Nina Hopkins outdid herself with this outfit. Gasps were heard as he approached Her Majesty, chin high, oozing confidence.

Not a single smile slipped past his lips as he was named an Earl Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog. Just how many people were throwing their jealous glares at him, a mere child? Truly laughable.

"Welcome back, Earl Phantomhive."

Her Majesty smiled warmly at him. The applause was heard and the Queen gestured to him to turn around and greet the audience, hence he did so. In the first rows he could see theMidfords and his aunt Ann. He continued scanning the spectators, searching for some other familiar face. His eyes skipped them, until they landed on- his eyes widened slightly, but he put up his mask of indifference quickly enough. He should have known. Those nightmares should have been enough to warn him something would happen. There he was,_Sebastian_, sitting and watching the show. And when he noticed the boy looking at him, he grinned. Didn't Ciel say that Sebastian would ruin everything? Dammit, he was always right.

That demon, how the hell did he manage to attend a ceremony at Buckingham Palace?! Scratch that, how did he-

But everybody stood up and started exiting, so Ciel lost Sebastian in the crowd. _Damn him, damn him, damn him!_

It was evening when Ciel finally came back to manor. He never felt this self-satisfied, but the familiar weight on his shoulders ruined everything. That feeling when his life was at stake. Again. Ugh. Tanaka, who already bathed him, was undressing Ciel and now he was folding his precious new outfit. After that Ciel raised his hands to help Tanaka to put the nightshirt on and he sat on the edge of the bed while Tanaka buttoned. Then he tucked him in the bed.

"Is there anything else, my lord?"

"No, you are dismissed, Tanaka."

Tanaka bowed and extinguished the candle before exiting. Ciel turned to face the other side. He could not sleep, too many things were stressing him out, and it was unbearable and honestly quite unpleasant. He had hoped he would never meet _that idiot_ again, but no, there he was, attending the ceremony Ciel himself was seeking since that day of meeting thedeath gods.

"Ah, ah, ah! That was not nice thing to do, brat! I let you have a day or two off as a reward and what do you do? Ditch us and run?"

Ciel immediately sat up and looked around this could not be Grell! He made sure he was immobilized with Scotland Yard on his back! The loud giggle proved him wrong, that indeed, this was Grell. Ciel still could not see him, not until Grell jumped from the ceiling. He could recognize Ronald and William with him as well.

"Uh-huh. Sorry kiddo, no matter how cool ya think ya are, ya shouldn't mess with reapers!" Ronald grinned, approaching the bed and climbing on it. Grell stuck his tongue at Ciel.

"Exactly, imp, get ready for your _death_~!"

* * *

_(1) - This was really article from 'Echo' from August 9th 1888. Now, I'm aware Ciel reads 'The Times', but since there was nothing in them about the murder of Martha Tabram which took place on August 7th. I don't know, I just wanted this to be authentic, you know...And about the letter from the Queen, yes, again, the structure of it was taken from the manga._

* * *

_**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Look, I know there was close to nothing of Sebby...but...huh, as promised, once he come back in next chapter he is going to be in each! Oh, and the first SebaCiel moments are in sight as well! _

_Seriously, sorry guys, I just need to set the plot, to, ahem, introduce you to characters, and so on. And, haha, Tanaka is in his normal size (or whatever) in this story, so you know! And I don't know how many of you remember, but Maria is really Abberline's fiancée. The two of us share the same name! :D _

_Ohh, it seems little Ciel will have to deal with a murderer...I'll be leaving, like a ton of hints (I already did in earlier chapters) about it, as well as about Ciel's file case, and mostly everything that will come up in the future chapters. One of genres of this fanfiction is mystery, is it not? So you can try to solve it :)_

_Now, shinigami time! Review and see what happens! You'll get extra SebaCiel scenes as well, so please do ;)_

_Until next time,_

_**Kitten Rebel**._


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Good news, I updated earlier! :) Last two chapters were more or less there only to set the plot, so Sebastian wasn't really in them. But this little chappie is here to make up for it!_

_Oh, and there are two more reasons of this early update:  
_

_**Carrie2sky** is now beta of this fanfic! Yeps, and I thank her so much! I am so happy because of that, you wouldn't believe me!_

_And I am not so sure I'll be able to update on Wednesday, I am going out of city._

_Now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**To Deceive Me Right From the Start**

**Chapter 4**

_August 16th 1888_

Grell raised his chainsaw and threw himself at Ciel. However, before he could reach the little Earl, William pulled his hair and held him in place with his inhuman strength. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of his words, the only thing that could be heard in mansion was a scream. Ciel's scream. A completely forced scream, which served only to warn his servants that somebody was attacking him. He knew all too well, they could do nothing against those supernatural beings, but it was worth a try. After all, those intrusions were happening way too often than Ciel was comfortable with. However, none of them were caused by death gods; until _this_.

At the moment long scream ended, doors were broken and three servants rushed in.

"You dare to attack the Young Master!"

The only female of them was Mey-Rin, a cherry-red haired maid with hazel eyes, thick glasses on the top of her head and a gun in her hands. She aimed her gun at William's head, glaring at him. A boy, not much older than Ciel was standing behind her, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed and with hairclips in his hair. He was Finnian, aka Finny, Phantomhive's gardener. Next to him was a blond American, Baldroy, with a flamethrower in his hands and cigarette between his lips, ready for attack.

"You will pay!" Baldroy shouted, aiming his flamethrower ready to shoot. Finny ran over to Ciel, helping him to get up from the bed and stand on the ground.

"Young master, are you alright?" Ciel assured Finny he indeed was fine, when Grell started laughing.

"Ah, who would think you'd stoop so low, brat?! To think something as a human's weapon can win over death scythe…You're growing more and more stupid! Let's not forget how you thought Scotland Yard would be enough to stop me!" He said and inhaled deeply. He blinked twice and looked again at humans before him.

"On the other note, you Blondie look sooo hot! Ah~! What would be your name, handsome?" He batted his eyelashes, approaching an unsuspecting Bard. Slowly he started caressing Bard's arms.

"Uhm… Miss, if we had met in…other _circumstances_…I'd like to have a drink or two with ya...However, now I'd prefer to remove you from Young Master's bedroom…" Bard spoke, trying to detach Grell from his biceps. Honestly, that flattery was awesome, but now wasn't the moment.

"Sutcliff! May I remind you we're here because of business, not pleasure?!"

"Jealous, Will? You're my one and only, you know that~… Should we prove that in your bedroom tonight?" Grell let Bard's arm go almost immediately and jumped on William, who in return just stabbed his forehead with his death scythe.

"Enough with that nonsense, Sutcliff! " William said pushing his glasses up and letting Grell fall. "We came here to talk with you Phantomhive-"

"There's nothing I want to talk about." Ciel folded his arms on his chest and huffed.

"You heard the Young Master! There's nothing you can talk about, especially in the middle of night!" screeched Mey-Rin, her gun still aimed at William.

"-about your disappearance from Grell's office. We had a deal. It would have been appreciated if you at least would have said you were leaving," William continued, completely ignoring the two humans.

"You would have let me leave?!" Ciel raised his eyebrow skeptically and took two steps closer to the death gods.

"That's beside the point. Now, you have two choices, Phantomhive. Either continue being under our regular supervision here and doing your work Grell is giving you (you're way neater than him; you're helping Dispatch Society more than him), or we will simply crush you and, if we must, your servants."

Ciel cocked his head.

"There's a catch," he concluded, not asking, waiting for confirmation.

"Indeed. This way you will be more exposed, and chances are that the one who had stolen your file would come to you at some point. What I wanted to say is that there surely was a reason your file out of all others was stolen. Whatever they wanted from you, they will come to get it," William explained.

"Ah…I see. I shall stay here and be the bait, right?"

"Exactly, if we _heard_ about you being back as Earl, they did as well. That was a very inconsiderate move, Phantomhive. But nothing more was to be expected from you." He stressed the word heard, and Ciel noted they probably had allies who told them.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard were looking at him dumbfounded, not knowing what was going on, and silently demanding the explanation. Ciel ignored them and smirked.

"Oh? And what makes you think that I didn't think of the very same plan you presented to me? It slipped from your mind, right, _Will_? But that's to be expected from you, a grim reaper…" Ciel trailed off, using William's own words against him. He could clearly see how William's eyebrow twitched from annoyance.

"_You_ dare to talk that way about _death gods_? You, a mere human, a brat?! I have no patience anymore, he's dying here tonight!" Grell snapped and raised his chainsaw once again.

"Over our dead bodies!" Shouted Mey-Rin and shot Grell's abdomen with her gun.

"Not a problem!" Grell jumped at her ready to splatter some blood, if the earl's voice hadn't stopped him.

"I _agree_."

Everybody turned around to see Ciel, determined as ever, glaring at the grim reapers.

"I agree to your terms. If you lend me protection from other _nonhuman_ beings, that is."

"That is settled. Of course, you will see Grell once a week to receive files you need to categorize and give him back the ones you already finished. He will be at your service in return. All you have to do is to call him." Grell clenched his teeth and murmured one 'all for you Willie' before he lay down on the earl's bed.

"Now, dear Willie, what do you think about having _fun_ here, at Phantomhive manor? Ah, that thrill of being watched while indulging in lewd pleasures~ Even Blondie can join us if you don't mind… Ahhh~" Grell said faking a moan and twirling lock of his hair. The Earl rolled his eyes and squeals echoed the room, and its source was Mey-Rin, nonetheless. At some time during the talk, Mey-Rin put back on her glasses, which were not only cracked, but now fogged, and she started wiping her nose with a tissue desperately. Noticing she was being watched, she cleared her throat.

"…I mean…yeah…" She murmured quietly.

William grabbed Grell's hair and literally kicked him out through the window. He wasn't in the mood for this again, while Bard was frozen and in utter disgust upon realising Grell was male, not female and that _he_ was hitting on him. Bard will make sure that bastard would rot in prison.

Now it was Ciel's turn to clear his throat.

"Now, that we discussed this matter, I would ask you to see yourselves out, I'd like to get some sleep tonight." Ciel gestured towards the door and Ronald and William nodded, but jumped out the same window Grell had been thrown out of.

Silence filled the room again and after few moments trying to grasp what had actually happened, the servants remembered they weren't supposed to spend whole night in their master's bedroom, so they excused themselves.

"Wait, Mey-Rin!" Ciel stopped her from leaving the room, while Finny and Bard only nodded to her to encourage her.

"Y-yes, Young Master?"

"Change the bed sheets. I'm not even touching them after _that_ put _its_ butt, which was full of what-not there. That's disgusting."

Mey-Rin blushed. "Y-young Master-"

"Yes, you may keep it."

* * *

It had been few days since he and the reapers made a deal and now the only thing Ciel did was paperwork. Not only had Grell doubled the previous amount of work (no, _not_ on purpose of course), but it was about the time the company contracts had to be renewed, especially since a new CEO took over. It truly exhausted him, he would spend whole day in his study, with the exception of bedroom, where he would come only to sleep. He forbade the servants from entering it while he was inside, and it became only his room of solace.

And there he was at the moment. Comfortably leaned in his (too big) chair, examining first the business letters that Funtom Company received since he became CEO. Those tiresome lessons of Tanaka's finally paid off, so he could actually understand what he was signing in those contracts.

He could recognize companies that sent the letters: _Persian Tabb Company_, _Dahlia Company_, they were Funtom Company's associates while Vincent was in the control of Funtom, but still there were a few as _Harold West Company_ and_ Lippcilin Company_, who were Funtom's biggest rivals and waiting for a mere child to fall into their trap. Pathetic, really. Ciel was being underestimated again. Not that it mattered; they will see his true power once the Funtom Company stays the best in his hands.

But what made Ciel proud was the fact that the first offer for cooperation was sent from _Black Ink Company_. They were known even across the sea for their products. There wasn't anything Blank Ink didn't exceed at. At first they were only a toy company, like Funtom, but then it started producing sweets as well, going so far and winning in collaboration with Funtom Curry Contest five years ago. Furniture was manufactured in the company as well, though rare, it was elegant and adorned the Phantomhive estate. Now it spread through the world and it brought fame even to Funtom and enabled it to spread as well.

The two companies were as brother companies and helped each other. It shouldn't have surprised Ciel that Blank Ink decided to extend their collaboration, even with a new head of the company, but it did. It was very welcome, though. Now he wouldn't have to go through the business world all alone against everybody who had their hatred and jealousy channeled towards a new Funtom Company's CEO, but he would have a so-called friend, who would be there to help. Not literally of course, he only needed the adult who would make others believe Ciel was worth his position, so he could be left alone.

A smirk found its way on Ciel's face as he read letter again. He put his left hand, which didn't hold letter on the armrest and turned the whole chair in the direction ofthe huge window behind him. Ah, this was better than he imagined it to be. A little bit of luck and he would rule Black Ink Company as well. If they expected from him to play nice, they were oh so wrong. _Ciel Phantomhive doesn't play fair. He gets what he wants, no matter what._

If he played fair he would never be in this position. Nobody played fair anymore. And he wasn't an exception. _When in Rome, do as Romans_ _do_ they said. And Ciel Phantomhive was planning on doing exactly that.

So, as written in the letter, he would meet Black Ink Company's CEO in two days from now. They would talk about continuing their cooperation and form a contract. Perfect. Ciel simply could not wait for meeting that mysterious Duke of Rutland, _Michaelis S._

TheDuke avoided being in public, so very few people have actually seen him –and recognized him, of course. He was naturally a big friend of Vincent's, though Ciel couldn't recall ever meeting him. He turned around in his chair and rang the bell to call Tanaka. And two minutes later, the old butler was knocking on the door.

"Tanaka," Ciel called when butler entered, "His Grace Michaelis will be coming in two days. I'd like you to prepare everything and show him hospitality worthy of thePhantomhive's name. I won't tolerate anything less, is that clear?" Ciel's voice was full of maturity and authority that one could easily mistake him for an adult. Tanaka replied positively and went his way to begin with preparations.

"_His Grace_!" Ciel spat, words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. _His Grace_ was going to be under Ciel's mercy once he came over! He hated being obligated to address somebody so respectfully when he fully knew that he held more power than any Duke or Earl would ever have. Like human titles held any meaning for him. Well, they could prove useful, but that was nothing in comparison to being able to lift one finger that would end an unfortunate human's life. The death reapers' deal surely was a big bonus…

Ciel rose from the chair, deciding it was time to finally take a break from all the work and maybe have an extra dessert...

Two days later, Ciel was pacing impatiently in his study, waiting for his honoured guest to come. This would be his first business meeting, and with the CEO of Black Ink no less! Usually he wouldn't be this nervous, but first impressions had always been the most important one. For the fourth time that night he went to the full-length mirror and checked to see if anything was amiss on tonight's attire. For the fourth time that night he looked at his desk, checking to see if anything was out of place to leave an impression of an immature child. And just when he started pacing towards window the fourth time that night, a knock on the door echoed the room.

"My Lord, His Grace Duke of Rutland, Sebastian Michaelis is here." Tanaka's voice could be heard in room. Ciel blinked. _Sebastian_ Michaelis. That could not be the very same Sebastian he met at Undertaker's, right? _Right_. This was the Duke, wasn't it? Demons wouldn't just walk around disguised as human Dukes. No, in fact they would, with ulterior motives, Ciel rationalized. So this well could be the demon. Breathe in, breathe out. Now he had only to prepare himself for the worst.

"Let him in," he said with the firmest voice he had in store, to prove to the demon, who surely had listened, he wasn't afraid. Or maybe to prove that to himself? No, no. It wasn't the right time for those thoughts. He sat down on a chair, and leaned back into the back of it, ignoring the fact he couldn't touch the floor with his feet.

The doors were slowly opened, and Ciel was embarrassed he could hear its creaking. He told damn Finny to oil them. Ciel closed his eyes to avoid seeing the creature he was sure was there, on the other side of the door. Ah, maybe all of this fear was for nothing. Maybe when he opened his eyes he would see some benign old man with a smile on his face, not some soul thirsty, red-eyed demon. Maybe he just had a phobia of the name Sebastian.

But all of his maybes were shattered when he opened his eyes to see the same demon he feared he would see. Plus he had that _damn_ smirk on his face. Ugh, he would have it wiped in no time!

"You…what are you doing here?" Ciel growled under his breath, his eyes holding such hatred for demon before him. His voice was no louder than a whisper, but he was sure the demon's ears could pick it up regardless. Sebastian faked hurt and furrowed his brows.

"Ah, Lord Phantomhive, you have me severely disappointed. I expected somebody of your rank to at least have some manners…Even if one's a child that would be the requirement to be my colleague. I will take my leave now. This will surely leak into the public."

Sebastian used an annoyed but yet calm tone, which perfectly suited the noble that he was. He would look extremely angry and offended if it wasn't for the beginning of a smirk that threatened to grace his features. _Poorly acted, Sebastian_. However, Ciel knew Sebastian wasn't even trying to act, if he did, he would no doubt outdo even Ciel himself. This was just for a show.

Now come to think of it, everything made sense. Of course Black Ink Company was perfect, that was to be expected when they have a demon as a head of thecompany. There probably wasn't a thing Sebastian couldn't do if he wanted.

"Oh, pardon my _poor_ manners sir, I have no idea what got into me. Come on, Your Grace, please take a seat." Ciel motioned to the chair across his, looking at Sebastian with a most innocent, but at same time serious look. Sebastian arched an eyebrow, amusement apparent in his eyes, but nodded anyway and sat down.

"Now, I believe we do have some business to conduct, sir. Shall we begin?" Ciel continued, deciding he would keep up this charade, pretending, as if they've never met before in the first place. Sebastian only nodded. That's when Tanaka brought teas for the two nobles, bowed and left the study, leaving boy and demon in uncomfortable silence (for Ciel anyway, Sebastian seemed to enjoy himself to the fullest just watching the poor boy embarrassing himself).

Sebastian brought the cup to his lips and smelled the tea inside of it. He smirked and his eyes locked on the boy in front of him.

"Chai, I suppose?" Sebastian chuckled at Ciel glaring at him, his look practically telling (ordering) him to stop showing off. Though, Ciel decided on only nodding at him in response, making Sebastian sigh.

"To get straight to the point; I wanted to start a new project with Funtom Company. I truly wanted to try that with your father before, but an unfortunate chain of events stopped me (you have my sincere condolences). So, would you let Black Ink and Funtom unite and become Funtom Ink Company and bring us profit? Of course, we would have to discuss who would be official CEO of it, though I have quite good plan, we can go through it later. Tell me, what do you think of the idea, Lord Phantomhive?" Sebastian finished, showing some papers to Ciel, the look in his eyes obviously mocking.

That was it. Sebastian was doing this purposely; he probably knew the Phantomhives' history and the ways were not something that one would discuss so openly (never mind the fact he was close to Vincent and probably knew something of it already) with one of the Phantomhives no less! He definitely wanted some reactionout of Ciel. And he would get it. Ciel slammed his hands on the desk and raised himself from chair.

"That would be enough, _Your Grace_!" he spat out. "No, I do not want that! Funtom Company has its history, tradition, and there was a reason for that! My predecessors were actually taking care of it and worked hard to get on the top!" _Lies_; nobody knew how Funtom got on the top, but that was beside the point. Point was that he openly assaulted the Phantomhives' most personal secrets to mock Ciel mistaking him for a normal, immature child.

"Ah, they worked so hard, you say? I am afraid to inform you that Phantomhives' ways have never been legal in the first place. But you would know that, seeing as you are Earl Phantomhive yourself, no?" Sebastian now openly grinned, which sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"Says the demon himself!"

He had no more patience; Sebastian certainly brought out the worst in him. He would make him pay.

"_So there we are_."

And it seemed that was what Sebastian wanted to hear. To hear Ciel confirming he knew who he was talking to, that he was no ordinary Duke, but the powerful demon who could crush Ciel easily. He wanted to teach Ciel his place. Ciel cocked his head and silently hurried him up with his explanation behind his words.

"A demon himself, you say. It looks like you still have the very same opinion of demons. I guess grim reapers are to blame for that one?" Sebastian stood up and walked to the boy who was standing in front of the chair, his palms still resting flat on the desk. Sebastian chuckled and put his hands on Ciel's shoulders and slowly pushed him back and sat him on the chair again, before continuing "Though it was quite amusing watching you trying to act all innocent, you pulled it off greatly,_Ciel_…"

"Don't talk to me so casually, demon! I don't _give a_-care enough why you are here, just get out of my office this bloody moment!" Ciel slapped the hands that were on both of his shoulders, yet correcting himself before a curse could fall out of his mouth, which would be unacceptable now, while lecturing the demon to be formal.

"Oh, I don't think so, _Lord Phantomhive_. I came here to offer you a contract which would bring your company plenty money and fame. This is the offer you cannot pass up because of personal issues…" Sebastian trailed off, putting on his open mouth smirk, so his fangs were visible. Ciel averted his gaze, thinking about his situation. True enough, as a head of Funtom he couldn't afford to let such offer slide by, especially if the one who was offering it was already introduced to Funtom's way of work even better than himself.

He was jolted from his thoughts when a hand came back, but this time to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. He looked at those reddish eyes, which were bluntly staring back at him. When Sebastian's hand retreated back, he looked away once again before glaring at him.

"Have I not made myself clear about your informalities, Sebastian? Or do you demons simply not understand the actual term of being formal?"

"You did a great job in making your point clear, I assure you. However, I merely chose to ignore it. Isn't that way we demons are functioning?" Sebastian teased, raising one brow.

"Exactly, thanks for proving my point further. Am I supposed to speak in some idiotic language you lowly creatures understand?" Ciel did an exaggerated motion ofhis hand towards the older male, spitting the words as if they were burning his tongue.

"Ah, there is one language we 'lowly creatures' understand…" Sebastian trailed off and climbed on the chair where Ciel was sitting, his legs on either side of Ciel's hips. He licked his lips, looking at the poor arrogant trembling creature under him. The wicked glitter that Sebastian's eyes were oozing made him lean further in his seat, unconsciously trying to get away from demon above him. Sebastian leaned in even more, and rested his lips on the little earlobe. He exhaled hot breath, tickling the sensitive skin, and making the boy shudder.

"It's called **_Lust_**."

The words were whispered directly in Ciel's ear, in such husky voice that he could feel warmth creeping its way on his cheeks. Ciel gulped audibly and tried his best to push Sebastian off him.

"Too bad I don't speak it. It seems we can't talk properly now, can we?" He tried to make his tone confident, and pretty much succeeded at it. But when a deep chuckle entered his ear he lost his composure again.

"I could always teach you, you know, little Phantomhive…"

Another gulp and another unsuccessful push.

"That will be enough, Sebastian. I understood you wanted to talk to me about the project, and now I'm perfectly willing to finish our business."

Another chuckle.

"Excellent. Let's talk in _my_ _lowly_ language then." To make his point clearer, Sebastian gave Ciel's earlobe a lick and started nibbling on it, his tongue darting out from time to time. The boy wiggled desperately when a moan escaped his lips and Sebastian stopped his ministrations to look at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No, no, absolutely no! I want to talk about that in _English_, thank you very much!" Ciel snapped and made a movement to slap the demon, but Sebastian, whose amusement was completely gone now, caught his hand.

"You know, brat, I already told you where you belong. I've grown tired of your arrogant little attitude. You honestly don't understand that _you_ are the lowly one here, not even being able to defend yourself when somebody is merely towering over you…Ah, it would be my biggest pleasure to crush your meaningless pride…But all in good time, I guess…" The demon sighed and let go of Ciel's hand, going around the desk and sitting again. Ciel glared at Sebastian, showing how little he thought about his speech.

"Back to business, what do you say about Black Ink's offer?" Sebastian smiled pleasantly, albeit falsely. Ciel inhaled deeply, trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Well, I don't think that would be something I could decline…May I see the papers, _sir_?" Ciel replied, faking a smile as well, though his act showed itself by the end of his question, seeing as he had to use word 'sir' to address some_thing_ like Sebastian.

After Ciel read what was required of him, he easily agreed, and they went on in details about the newly formed Funtom Ink Company. Now, Funtom's toys and sweets would be available in even more countries, as well as its fame would spread around the world, while Black Ink would gain almost nothing. Ciel noticed this, but decided to say nothing about it; he honestly doubted he would get his answer anyway. And it wasn't his problem for now. Sebastian also suggested making Cielthe Company's CEO, since the entire public was still talking about his mysterious return, so why let all the gained fame go waste?

Everything went perfect, even after their little incident, they kept their conversation strictly about business. Even if Ciel didn't want to admit it, he felt awfully uncomfortable with demon in the same room as him. A demon, who just showed what is he actually capable of. _Lust_, Sebastian said. Oh, how bad Ciel wanted to punch him for that. Lust was something he was introduced to during those six months. No, he never lusted after somebody, but those filthy people did after him. That was his most disgusting memory and he needn't relive it again. He would personally make sure Sebastian paid for his constant mocking of him; those words would backfire so hard Sebastian would regret them.

"Now, that would be everything, Lord Phantomhive. I will see myself out, if that's alright." Sebastian said with a straight face, standing up and waiting for Ciel to do the same.

"Actually wait, I have questions to ask you." That certainly came unexpectedly for Sebastian. Without waiting for the answer, Ciel continued. "You are in your human form in human society, Sebastian. Are you under contract...? Or are you simply hunting?" Ciel added the other part hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer. If he indeed was hunting, that probably put Ciel as the first possible prey. Either that or he was going to deal with the demon later, if he was the one behind the murders.

"Now, now, it seems as though the death gods actually did good job in educating you… But to answer your question, no, I'm not here because of either of those."

"Is that so? And what would be the reason then? Somehow I honestly doubt you are here only to get some profit…"

"Sharp as ever, I see. No, profit is not the reason either." Sebastian tucked some of his hair behind his ear, smirking devilishly.

"Are you the murderer of those prostitutes?" Ciel asked bluntly, resting his chin on his tangled fingers, tilting his head ever so slightly, with arrogance evident in those movements.

"Ah, I wondered if you'd ask. I am guaranteeing I'm not," he said, bending over slightly so he could put his palms on the desk as well, his gaze never leaving the boy in front of him.

"However…I assure you, if you continue working under the grim reapers…" He titled his head, lowering himself to Ciel's height, "We will be _enemies_…"

Silence ensued, until Ciel stood up, making Sebastian raise himself as well.

"Tch, do I honestly look like I care? Aren't we enemies right now?" Ciel glared at Sebastian who stood straight, so Ciel had to raise his head to see his face.

"Oh, is that what you call your new colleagues after meeting them? This reminds me, I suggest we have a ball in honour of our newfound Funtom Ink Company."

"Wha-?! Absolutely not!" Ciel furrowed his brows, seriously pissed off now.

"Oh, but I find it absolutely necessary, we have to promote it, now, don't we?"

"Ugh…fine. Where would it be held and when?" Sebastian smirked and Ciel thought that his cheeks must hurt after so much stretching like that so often.

"Well… I thought your mansion would suffice for now…"

"No, why the hell would we do that?!"

"Promotion, dear Phantomhive, for promotion. You know you are everything this city talks about today, right? And you're the rightful CEO, so I don't see why not." The said Phantomhive gritted his teeth and fists.

"Alright! But you will be the one to organize it!" Ciel snapped, not in the mood for a damn fight.

"Naturally," came a whisper from the Duke.

"Now, I will have Tanaka to see you out. Goodbye, _Your Grace_," Ciel said sarcastically and turned around to stand in front of the window. He didn't hear Sebastian's response, if there had been one, and looked out of window. In the past, _windows_ were his salvation…He opened it and hot air entered study, but he continued watching and saw Sebastian entering his carriage. Maybe this time the window could be a resolution as well…No. This time he was quite sure escape would make things worse than they were before. Thanks to Sebastian.

He decided. Sebastian would be his enemy.

* * *

_**A/N: **Soooo, what do you think? SebaCiel game has officially started! Who will Ciel side with, Sebastian or reapers? And we shall see that ball they're talking about._

_Next chapter will be full of surprises, just so you know!  
_

_So, please review!_

**_Kitten Rebel._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Well, I'd like to thank **Quinn1989, maya, promocat, Carrie2sky **and **pinkiedoll **who reviewed last two chapters, your reviews mean so much to me! Thank you guys who faved/followed it as well! _

_And special thanks to **Carrie2sky**, the beta of this story, who helped me so much with this chapter!_

* * *

**Deceive Me Right From the Start**

**Chapter 5**

_August 22nd, 1888_

"In all honesty, even I didn't expect it this quick. Her Majesty seems quite determined to make me prove myself," Ciel said to his butler, while resting in bed, with a breakfast tray in his lap.

"Young Master, if I may say, that is understandable, you cannot be Her Watchdog just based on your father's success," Tanaka replied, looking at Ciel and taking away the empty tray from his master. Ciel didn't even look up, but continued examining the letter he received this morning. The Queen wanted him investigate the serial murders that were taking place in London. Six young women who were between 25 and 38 years old were killed during two Season balls while another murder occurred during visitors' day in the Crystal Palace. Two of them were killed during each ball, and their bodies were found inside the estates where the parties were held, one was on the balcony, while the other one was found in the cellar.

The murders began with the first Sunday in August, August 5th. After that, the second murder was precisely a week after, August 12th, and the last one, the Crystal Palace one, was August 19th. Logically, the first thing that could be seen from the dates was that the murders occurred once a week, on Sundays. Earls and Countesses hosted both balls as well. It was highly predictable to say that the next murder would be on August 26th.

Ciel sighed and looked at the names of victims and places where murders took place.

On the 5th of August, Madeleine Jordan was killed, and was found in the cellar, without any injuries, while Charlotte Haynes was found on the balcony under the same conditions. On the 12th of August, Madison Ball and Alexandra Walters were found, the former in the cellar, the latter on the balcony, also without any evident injuries. And finally, on the 19th of August, during Sunday visits of the Crystal Palace, Paige Barker and Jasmine Hope were killed, under the same conditions and were both placed under the water towers. That was a terrifying murder, although without any blood or gore, because the public could see the bodies. Probably that was the one that made Her Majesty interfere.

Oh my, how interesting. Ciel knew those names from somewhere. From Grell's death list, to be precise. All of them were supposed to die at that time, but their files' weren't marked as completed. Obviously Grell failed to do his job and their souls were stolen.

Well, it seemed that Ciel would need help with his first case as Queen's Watchdog. He could not just blindly go around the city and try to find a demon responsible for these killings. He was merely a human, a weak creature in a demon's eyes, so he couldn't possibly catch the culprit himself. Yes, actually, if he didn't work for grim reapers he would have no chance of solving this case. Well, knowing him, he would find a solution anyway, but that was beside the point. Could it have been that the Queen knew this would be an impossible mission, so she used it as a test for the Earl on purpose?

"Tanaka, ready the carriage. I am going to find my old friend now," Ciel said to Tanaka who was standing next to his bed. "…And dress me after that." He added as an afterthought.

"As you wish." Tanaka bowed and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Ciel was in front of the familiar scarlet red mansion.

"Master Ciel, you are back!" Ciel heard an all too happy shout and immediately recognized it as Juan's. When he looked at the entrance door he knew he was right. Juan saw him and ran (very unprofessionally, Ciel sighed) to her former master, now her guest. She jumped on him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow and started blabbering.

"Oh! I just don't believe it! Master is back! You are all right! Where were you, Master? I was sooo worried! Though, at least you successfully escaped! Did you-!" She was interrupted when she was lifted from her Master. Tanaka looked at her emotionlessly and put her back on the ground. But then, she noticed a badge on his breast pocket and she froze. Her Master, to whom she was nothing but loyal and obedient now found new staff.

"Please refrain from acting so unprofessionally in front of the Young Master. You are bringing shame to your own household that way. Now pardon us, we are here to see Lord Sutcliff," Tanaka said completely calmly. Juan's mouth fell open and she looked at said Young Master. His chin was raised high and he glared at her. Not a single emotion was seen on his face. How different he had become in two months, Juan couldn't understand. No, he was so proud back then as well, but he seemed good-natured and friendly towards her. Now he seemed like he didn't care at all about somebody who held so low a position in society.

"Alright, follow me," she said icily, immediately falling back to her perfectionist character. She led two of them to Grell's study and knocked.

"Master, Lord Phantomhive wants to see you."

"Oh, let him in~!" Came the instant reply from the other side of the door.

Juan opened door for Ciel and his butler and they entered. What they didn't expect to see was Grell sitting on the desk in provocative pose, fanning himself, dressed less than a prostitute. He wore red tank top, red gloves without fingers (his own masterpiece obviously), super short crimson shorts (which didn't fully cover his buttocks…) and black knee length boots with crimson laces and high heels. His hair was tied in a ponytail and his glasses were on the bridge of his nose. Ciel just rolled his eyes. He did not need to comment how funny Grell looked. Oh that was quite a task.

"Well, what are you here for, Cielly~? As you can see, I'm enjoying myself, wanna join?" Grell chirped happily. Ciel cringed at the new nickname and turned to see Tanaka who was already looking at him and nodded. Tanaka approached Ciel and gave him a pile of files, and Ciel went over to the desk and put files on it (next to the indecent Count sitting on the desk.)

"Look at this. Girls were killed, souls stolen again and Her Majesty requested me to find the culprit," Ciel said curtly in the shortest form possible. Grell raised his brows and jumped from the desk and approached the butler.

"I must say that I expected better than an old, rotten man for your butler. I hoped that you would find some hottie, just for me~!" Grell pouted while patting Tanaka's chest. "I can only imagine how he looked when he was young..." he murmured afterwards.

"We are here because of the deal. If you don't want to listen, just say so, I'll send you back all two hundred and seventeen files you're supposed to take care of this week." Ciel scowled and leaned on the desk. Grell did the same thing and took the papers Ciel brought. After few minutes of inspecting them he looked back at Ciel.

"So…you want a death gods' help to go to the Crystal Palace and investigate the last murder that happened three days ago?" Grell asked carefully, waving the papers back and forth.

"See, you're much brighter than we give you credit for." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Of course. That's the murder that sticks out; perhaps it was only to attract attention of the public and the Queen." Ciel stood up to straighten himself and went to the door.

"So, go get William and Ronald, I believe we need help with this."

"What?! I didn't agree to that, you can't just come up with something so randomly!" Grell yelled and threw his hands in air, trying to stop little Earl. "That isn't part of the deal! Well not completely! I want something in return!"

"Is that so? And what would our lovely prostitute want?" Ciel turned back to face a completely red Grell (not only clothes, but face as well), but kept his hand on the doorknob.

"How dare you, insulting a lady like that!"

"Ah, I made a mistake in my assumptions. So, may I suggest something?" Ciel smiled sweetly and innocently at Grell who became even redder. After hearing a murmur 'go ahead, brat' he continued. "If I'm not mistaken, you like one demon in particular, Sebastian, I believe." Grell nodded his head furiously. "Well, Duke Michaelis, also known as Sebastian, and I are planning on having a ball in honour of Funtom Ink Company. So would our lovely _lady_ like to join us?"

Grell felt like somebody let out the whole flock of butterflies inside his body…Oh, his Sebas-chan was inviting him to his ball (well not personally, but the thought is what counted), maybe even to propose him! Like a princess from fairy tales he would find his knight in shining armour. How romantic would that be, being proposed to at midnight, at the ball! But his heart sank when he remembered…Why, oh why?

"No, I'm afraid I can't. Though it was good try, I'm gonna do this one for free, I owe you already…" Grell trailed off, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Ciel eyed him skeptically, but shrugged.

"Your choice really. Now call William and Ronald." Grell nodded and went out of room and Ciel sat down on the chair behind desk when he heard a shout from outside the room.

"Yeah, you can sit there if you want, but don't touch the nail polish, okay?!" Ciel exhaled annoyed and ordered his butler to go and make some tea, though his butler denied his request, telling him how this was another's house, and how Ciel as an earl should always be proper, like his predecessor was and so on. Tanaka always found a way to mention Ciel's father, so Ciel simply ordered him to shut up. And the rest of their alone time they spent in silence.

About an hour later, Grell re-entered the office with four reapers behind him. The first two were Ronald, who was just behind Grell, typically with his hands on the back of his head, and William who was scolding one of the other two death gods, the blond one with the side of his head shaved, for God knows what. The last one who Ciel couldn't recognize either had brown, semi-short hair. After entering, William ceased his lecture and blond, who wore a disheveled uniform, not even his tie was tied, sighed relieved and approached the brunette to whisper something in his ear.

"I brought them, brat, better be grateful. Those two are Eric," he motioned towards the blond one, who in return winked, "and Alan," he motioned towards brunette. "They are two of our best, so Will suggested bringing them as well; he believes they could be _helpful_…" Grell started rubbing himself on William, purring the last sentence. Alan and Eric averted their gazes, while Ronald was the one to detach Grell, who was still dressed in prostitute's clothes, from William.

"Aye, come on, guys, wait 'til we finish this!" Ronald shouted, not succeeding in his task.

Ciel just rolled his eyes and looked at his butler.

"Is carriage ready?" Tanaka nodded. "Let us go, then."

* * *

"We are here, my lord," Tanaka said and opened the carriage door for his master and his 'companions'. They exited the carriage and were greeted with the sight of the beautiful Crystal Palace and its even more beautiful water towers. And just under them was a bunch of people in uniforms. Upon their silent agreement they approached the fountains leaving Tanaka to take care of the carriage. Just when they were about to step on the territory, which was forbidden to commoners, they were stopped.

"We are Scotland Yard and you're prohibited to enter this area, sir," A policeman said, looking at William and showing his Scotland Yard badge to him. He scanned the other five males just to make sure and his eyes nearly popped out when he saw Grell's outfit. Just when Ciel was about to explain to this idiot who were they, a finger tapped the man's shoulder.

"Turnbull, calm down, this is Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive!" Officer Abberline approached their group and smiled softly, actually being sincerely oblivious to Grell's scandalous clothes. "It has been a while, Lord Phantomhive! Though I've been attending that ceremony in your honour, perhaps you just haven't seen-"

"I see. We are here under the Queen's orders, to investigate and catch the culprit. Now excuse us," Ciel said curtly and went around Abberline to the crime scene. The death gods just shrugged and followed him. Once there, they were surprised to see the bodies were still there, though a bit rotten, thanks to the summer's heat, so Ciel crouched next to the body, which probably belonged to Paige Barker.

"Do you see anything unusual?" Ciel questioned.

"No…they died because their soul was taken…and that is it. But **you**, on the other hand can come out!" William said as he turned around to see the water towers. From them, gradually came out dry as ever, Sebastian Michaelis.

"I don't believe it, my Sebas-chan is here to propose me! I'm sooo lucky, look, I even dressed up for our lewd night of pleasures tonight!" Grell nearly screamed and hugged Sebastian tightly, who in return just sighed. If people weren't already staring, now they were. At Grell. And his whore outfit, along with his practically uncovered butt. Sebastian shoved Grell from him and looked at the little Earl, who openly glared at him.

"I thought you guaranteed you weren't behind this," Ciel spat, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Now, now…Of course I'm not. But one Duke isn't worth his salt if he couldn't help his favourite business partner, now is he?" Sebastian faked a cheerful voice, his smile equally fake. "You still hate demons, I take it?" He added on the second thought. William pushed his glasses up.

"Of course he does. How foolish could one be to like you, you vile creature?"

"I believe he can talk on his own, _Spears_," Sebastian said calmly before grinning and looking back at Ciel who clenched his fists trying to contain his anger. _Perfect_.

"Could it be you are foolish enough to hate the whole race because of some stereotypes?"

"Of course not! I don't hate them because of some idiotic _human_ stereo-"

"Ah, are you mad because of the party?" Sebastian teased. "Or perhaps you're still a bit _sore_ because of my attempt to teach you about lust?" Ciel gaped. No way had Sebastian said that in front of the grim reapers. Just then…Ciel realized the other meaning of the sentence. They will get it wrong-! He felt the warmth settle on his cheeks, and he looked away, trying to cover the blush that would invade his face soon enough.

"Oh my, you are blushing…thinking about something embarrassing?" Sebastian approached Ciel and wrapped an arm around his waist tightly, making sure to caress clothed skin as much as he could, while with the other he titled Ciel's chin upwards. He slowly lowered himself as well and wrapped one leg around Ciel's smaller one and breathed a puff of hot air in his ear. "Which includes the two of us, alone, naked and sprawled on the bed in the throes of passion? Aren't you, _Ciel_?"

Ciel's face was now redder than any clothes Grell could possess. It was embarrassing just to hear something like that (from Sebastian especially!), but knowing that the death gods heard that as well, thanks to their good hearing, made him want to crawl to some hole and stay there forever, screw revenge! Well, not really... Come on, Grell do something, ruin the moment, please-

"It's nice when somebody has a tainted, yet pure soul, but…it's even better when somebody's body is a perfect wrapper for their soul…Hmm…" Sebastian flicked his tongue out and licked the shell of Ciel's ear. "Cat got your tongue? I shall retrieve it then…" Sebastian pulled away to claim that pretty mouth, but Ciel decided to react.

"N-no! Let go of me, dammit!" And that's just what Sebastian did for his own amusement. Ciel backed away rather quickly, wiping his ear with sleeve of his shirt, his face still red.

"Geez, what's with you and people's ears…?" Ciel murmured and removed his hand from his ear, and then glared at Sebastian, finding new strength in his voice. "Honestly, what do you want from me, you moron?!"

"Ah, and here I thought I made it clear. I want your soul, Lord Phantomhive…and your _body_ as well…" Sebastian smirked at the look of horror on the boy's face. Ciel started averting his eyes, trying to show Sebastian he didn't care at all and a 'tsk' sound made its way past his lips. But when his eyes landed on Grell, whose arms were held behind his back by Eric, while Ronald held a hand on his mouth, he snapped.

"What the fuck you two think you're doing?!" Ciel yelled, though he remembered to lower his voice at the end of his sentence, trying to ignore the curse word that left his mouth. Ronald simply grinned and let go of Grell, crossing arms on his chest, like Ciel did moments ago. Colourful words spilled from Grell's mouth, all carrying the same message: **Sebby is mine**. When the redhead decided it was time to catch his breath, something was thrown into his mouth and he started choking, giving Ronald a chance to speak.

"Aww, but we just wanted to see your wonderful…_moment_. Though I would advise you to rent hotel room after we finish with this…" Ronald finished winking at Ciel.

"I must say he raises valid point here." Sebastian nodded; putting his hands again around Ciel's waist and letting his hands caress the boy's lower back. His hands gradually slid down to Ciel's ass, and patted one cheek lightly. "My, what perfect ass you have, firm, yet soft…So what do you think about our night tonight?" He asked while squeezing Ciel's butt. The boy gasped, not expecting such an action from the demon (especially in public) and he quickly reacted by slapping the wandering hands off him and hissed retreating back away from the demon.

"You sick freak, you really know no boundaries!"

"But, of course not. Wasn't that the thing you were trying prove just few days ago? I just happened to be willing to prove it further," Sebastian replied chuckling.

Ciel glared at him, but decided on not replying to _that_. He understood where this was going; Sebastian made himself quite clear when he mentioned Ciel's hatred towards demons every time he got the chance. He scoffed.

"Well, I don't need the proof. Don't be so concerned about my opinion of you; I do not care about you enough to have an opinion."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sebastian said and extended his hand to caress boy's hair, but his hand was slapped by embarrassed Ciel who kept his eyes glued to the ground.

Sebastian just smirked at the poor boy, satisfied with his reaction, his eyes lit up with amusement. Ronald was smirking as well, and he approached Ciel patting his back and telling him words of congratulations for his 'seducing hot demon'. Grell was freed as well so he spat the grass that was in his mouth on the ground, and started spitting his saliva in order to get rid of the awful taste. After he finished his performance, he launched himself at Ciel, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"You damn prude! Sebas-chan is mine, mine, can you understand that? He hates imps like-" However he found himself with grass in his mouth again and his hair was yanked, so he looked up to see William, who was glaring at Sebastian and pushed his glasses up and proudly raised his chin higher.

"I believe you came here for a reason, not just to harass Phantomhive," he stated as Sebastian grinned deviously.

"Exactly. I wanted to suggest we make Funtom Ink Company's official ball bait for our mysterious killer. It will be held on 26th of August by our favourite Earl…Perfect chance, wouldn't you agree?" He arched his brows upwards making a hand gesture.

"I do, in fact. Ronald and I are coming to guard it." Sebastian frowned at William's statement. Of course William would make sure to come and stick his nose in other's business. But today he wasn't having any of that.

"No, I'm perfectly capable alone. You are not coming. Period." Sebastian glared, tucking his hair behind his ear, not missing the way Ciel followed his movements with his eyes, however, deciding he would point that out to him later.

"I am. We all are. For all we know you might be the killer." William glared back and poked Sebastian chest with his over-grown stick. Ciel looked away from Sebastian and realised this would be his chance to be the one to decide. And he knew damn well he wasn't going to be left alone with the demon bastard.

"He is coming, and that is final decision," Ciel put in, breaking the glaring contest. "Plus I need protection from a demon who nearly tried to rape me!" He added quickly, though a second later regretted saying that, when he saw Sebastian's glare being replaced with that bloody amusement again!

"Tried to rape you? I must admit that children's imagination is quite admirable. I merely wanted to have a taste of what I am going to get later." Sebastian approached once again, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close, while caressing Ciel's face. William just sighed and told Ciel he was on his own now, before disappearing with other reapers.

"Is the arrangement for tonight still on?" Sebastian purred.

"Wha- It never was, you bloody freak!"

"Ah, but we are alone now…" He pressed himself on Ciel, making the younger one to gasp and kick his leg.

"Damn demon! Learn how to behave in public, people are still staring at us!" He hissed and turned around to see people from Scotland Yard staring at them, most of them disgusted.

"Huh, a bunch of voyeurs…Why not give them a show…" Sebastian said, but glared at the said bunch over Ciel's shoulder, making them look away.

"You're ridiculous! I'm leaving!" Ciel declared and shrugging off Sebastian's arms, he turned his back to Sebastian walking away from him, chin raised high. On the driver's seat Tanaka was sitting with a bag of money in his hand. Ciel took it from him and threw its contents on the ground in front of Scotland Yard's workers.

"I expect you won't say a word about this…?" Ciel trailed off, and when officers were on the floor, picking up the scattered money nodding furiously, he turned to Tanaka who opened the door for him and entered carriage, not even noticing Sebastian wasn't where he was just moments ago. But he did notice the shocked look Abberline gave him. Oh too bad, perhaps Abberline would leave him alone after this little scandal.

Sebastian was looking at his new prey leaving, from the safety the fountain provided. He licked his lips. Humans were such insufferable creatures who were under his control after one or two cheesy lines and a bit of touching here and there. That game became boring, though he still believed humans could extremely interesting beings. Their emotions were such fun play-things. And this little human…this hunt actually might be interesting.

* * *

_**A/N**: Oh my, things are getting somewhere finally! :) This was one hell to write. Oh, and an interesting fact that the ball is held on the 26th of August; does anybody recognize date from Kuroshitsuji II anime? That's a mere coincidence (if you believe in coincidences, of course) because that was the last Sunday in August in 1888, so I decided that was good enough for the ball. _

_Tsk, Sebastian needs to learn some manners, no? Naaah, I like it just like this. _

_And for those ones who didn't watch Kuroshitsuji Musical, Eric and Alan are characters, death gods. I mean just go and watch it, you won't regret it._

_By the way, I'll have to slow down updates if I want chapters to be high-quality. Well, I'll update the next chapter on next Saturday, but after that, updates will probably be irregular._

_Thanks for reading and please review._

**_Kitten Rebel._**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews: **promocat**, **Carrie2sky** and **Quinn1989**! I am so grateful to those who just took a bit of their time to follow or favorite this story, thankies!_

* * *

**Deceive Me Right From the Start**

**Chapter 6**

_August 26__th__, 1888_

Ciel was wandering around the library, searching for books about demons. Well, if he had to be a _business partner_ with one, he at least had to get to know his race better. Sebastian embarrassed him for a good measure few days ago in front of people, as well as two corpses! He needed to make sure he suffered from the very same destiny at tonight's ball. It wouldn't be good for Funtom Ink's reputation, but…it would definitely be worth it.

So, like an excellent strategist that he was, he knew that he needed to get to know his enemies before making a move on them. And the more he knew, the easier the victory would be, he knew that much from his experience. That was the reason he was stuck in his study all day. And he didn't find out anything new in particular.

The most of those books weren't written by humans, but by death gods. He had Tanaka pick them up for him day after the '_little incident_'. Just thinking about it made him feel so embarrassed…Never mind. It was great luck Grell actually let him have the books. The reaper was unbelievably furious and jealous of Ciel since that indecent show Sebastian decided to give them… Again. That was the only thing Ciel thought about for past four days. He still couldn't believe Sebastian dared to _touch_ his butt, let alone squeeze it!

Now he would take his mind off that _unpleasant_ topic and get down to work.

Before today, the only thing he knew about demons' contracts was they were the most harmless way for a demon to consume a soul. If it were any other way, the death gods would be the one at fault if some innocent soul found its way into a demon's stomach. Nevertheless, today he learned the contracts were beneficial for both parties: humans would get what they wanted the most; while demons would get a meal. The demons would satisfy the human's needs in order to eat. It wasn't as if the demons were only scum like the reapers said; they could play fair as well. Or so he thought.

The other books were full of some useless crap, usually from the death gods' point of view. Honestly, reading those pages flared Ciel's hatred towards them. They were selfish ones, only caring about thedamn rules!

And now he needed to read books from his own library, written by humans who knew nothing about the truth. But it was worth a try; just about anything would help him in his situation. So he took four books he found from the bookshelf and went over to table to take a look in them.

After about an hour he concluded that the first two weren't of any use to him. He sighed and moved them out of his view to see the third one.

_'Admirable History'_ was written on the hardbound cover of the book. Tanaka gave him advice to look for information about demons in this one. Well, if he said so, this one probably should avail opened the book on the first page, where the title of book was written once more along with the author.

_**Sébastien Michaëlis**_**.**_ Oh_. It seemed like Tanaka knew what he was talking about, this could be priceless. Now if he could only find more about the author. Surely this was a newer edition, there had to be a biography or something like that inside the book. He flipped through the pages, searching for his information. When he flipped to the last page of 'Admirable History', he found what he was looking for.

_'Father Sébastien Michaëlis, French inquisitor and prior Dominican order, published "_**_The Admirable History of Possession and Conversion of a Penitent Woman: Seduced by a Magician that Made Her to Become a Witch_**_" in 1610. He was apparently involved in a few cases of demonic possessions; the best known one was the one at Aix-en-Provence.' (1)_

Ciel laughed wholeheartedly at the irony of this. **Father** Sébastien Michaëlis, the **inquisitor** and Sebastian Michaelis the **demon**! Well, he did read that demons were given names by their contractors, since names didn't hold any meaning to them. And he knew for sure that demon being called like the one who faked exorcising them was truly humiliating, even if such things like names didn't mean anything to him. Ciel had to admit that whoever gave Sebastian that name actually had a great sense of humour!

Well, that kind of information was useful now. Perfectly embarrassing little story about a damn pervert.

Now, it was time for more pressing matters. Sebastian was supposed to be here in few minutes, probably after finishing preparing the ball with his servants. Tanaka made an announcement earlier that Sebastian had already arrived, but Ciel was too busy to go and greet the 'guest' personally.

Ciel looked at the clock on the wall. Yes, it was about the time Sebastian was supposed to finish. He was a demon, and he had said so himself, _one hell of a business partner_ (_very funny_, Ciel thought bitterly) so it was 'expected' from him to prepare perfect ball in honour of Funtom Ink Company in two hours. Apparently he was a decent cook and that was the only reason Ciel had let him do all of that, he needn't have his incompetent servants ruin his reputation even before he got one.

"Waiting for somebody?" An all too familiar voice came from behind him startling him. Ciel was now willing to have Sebastian's voice box removed. Honestly, was the only thing this creeper did was freakhumans out?

"Oh. You were trying to find some information on demons. I'm flattered," Sebastian added smugly, looking over Ciel's shoulder, breathing right into Ciel's ear and tossing one arm over him to point with his finger the one line in the book which was still laying open.

"I see you actually found out about the origin of my name. '_Father Sébastien Michaëlis'. _Hah, sweet irony. I guess you were wondering why I kept that name if I am under no contract." Sebastian removed his finger from the book and looked at Ciel expectantly, who in return just continued staring down at the book, finding it more interesting all of a sudden. Sebastian chuckled amused and got up, deciding to give Ciel a bit more space.

"Well, I already got famous under this name, so why waste it?" When Ciel still didn't respond, Sebastian faked a hurt expression.

"Oh my, did my performance a few days ago really affect you that much?" He asked and, as he predicted, Ciel turned around to glare at him. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out, so he shook his head.

Ciel suddenly found his tongue, loathing Sebastian's smug look. "Hardly. Don't flatter yourself. The preparations for this ball had better be done, and to my satisfaction. Both our reputations depend on it." Ciel told the other in a commanding tone.

Sebastian grinned and his eyes started to glow, so he leaned down towards Ciel.

"But of course, everything is ready, and I'm quite sure you will find it satisfactory, _Earl,_" Sebastian purred the last word in Ciel's ear. "I am after all, one _hell _of a host."

Ciel's eyes widened when he felt something wet on his lips, and he almost had a heart attack when he realized that was Sebastian's _tongue_. The lick Sebastian gave the poor child lasted less than a second, but he noticed how sweet Ciel tasted, how perfect for his tastes. Those little shivers that went down child's spine, Sebastian felt them all. Poor Ciel was already hopelessly attracted to him, but he feared to admit it. Who wouldn't, Sebastian was a demon after all. Ciel, predictably, immediately started rubbing his lips with his sleeve, but _unpredictably_, his little tongue darted out to lick them clean, thinking Sebastian wouldn't notice. But he did and he removed Ciel's arm from his lips.

"Now, now, if you want clean lips, let me do that," he stated before leaning down to his lips one again, but a small hand was put on his mouth.

"Don't you dare!" Ciel yelled, blushing red to his ears. Sebastian just chuckled, shook his head and straightened himself.

"Shall we go, your lordship? It is nearly time to start receiving our guests," he said, smiling and offering Ciel hand to stand up. Ciel only nodded, but ignored the hand, brushing off his clothes.

Suddenly, he froze, because he felt an itchy sensation in his nose. He started to look for his handkerchief, knowing what was coming next, but he couldn't do it in time and his eyes closed on their own accord.

"Achoo!" He sneezed once cutely, his head moving forward, like a little kitten, Sebastian mused. He handed him his handkerchief and Ciel sneezed two more times. When he finally opened his eyes, he glared at Sebastian, his cheeks still red.

"Did you by any chance have an encounter with a _cat_ before you came here?" Ciel growled looking up at Sebastian. "Maybe you kissed it and then proceeded to shamelessly lick my own lips? Did you, you _lowlife_?"

"Why, yes, I believe I did. I found such a cute kitten just in front of your estate and I couldn't help but pet _her_. And about 'shamelessly licking your lips', I just helped you to get clean," Sebastian said proudly.

"Getting me clean? I'm not a bloody cat, you idiot!" Ciel said losing his patience quickly. He didn't want to waste any more time. And he definitely didn't want this stupid party; in all honestly he didn't find that necessary. But Sebastian did. So he only wanted just to get it over with as fast as possible.

"But you sure do act like one. Though I'd advise you to come with me, guests will be here in about two hours," Sebastian mused happily and motioned Ciel to follow him. The boy just rolled his eyes and did so.

* * *

"Oh, Ciel~! What a cute outfit, it suits you perfectly! Blue is truly your colour!" Elizabeth let out a high-pitched yell and crushed Ciel with her hug.

"Nice to see you too, Elizabeth, it's been a while," Ciel said as calmly as he could, while the girl was hanging from his neck (well not really, she was taller than him), almost squeezing him to death. After she had enough of hugging him, she pulled away and looked behind Ciel.

"Ah, your grace." She and her servant, Paula, bowed at the sight of Sebastian Michaelis. "My family wishes you the best of luck and apologizes once again for not being able to attend this ball."

Sebastian acknowledged that with a mere nod and gracious smile. "It's completely alright, convey them my greetings and best wishes, Lady Elizabeth."

"Please do call me Lizzy! It's such an honour to meet you in person, Grace Michaelis!" She chirped and grinned when Sebastian bowed and kissed the back of her hand slowly.

"The feeling is mutual," he assured her. "Now if you'd excuse us, your fiancée and I have to welcome other important guests as well." She looked over to Ciel and when he nodded as well she went over to some young girls talking in the corner of the ballroom.

Ciel sighed, visibly relaxed upon Elizabeth's leaving. His shoulders slumped back and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear, she will kill me one day..." He turned to Sebastian. "The feeling is mutual? I must say you're quite an actor yourself," he said almost absently, looking through the crowd, searching if Madame Red and Lau somehow slipped in and entered the party without him noticing them.

The ball started about an hour ago, and the majority of the guests had already come. Including the reapers, of course. Only William and Ronald came, though, and they were now separated in the crowd. Ronald was dancing with some chicks as expected, while William was silently observing the demon. At least they dressed normally.

"Why yes, I am. I did expect you to voice it sooner, however," Sebastian answered smugly, his lips curving into smirk, seeing how distracted Ciel was.

"Tch," was the only reply that came from the Earl. Sebastian followed Ciel's gaze and he sighed when he recognized one person being welcomed by Tanaka.

"Sebastian, mhm, it's been long since I last saw you, no?"

Ciel turned around immediately when he heard the seductive female voice. He saw a honey brown eyed brunette in a tight red dress, her hair curly, reaching past her shoulders, while her dress showed a tad more than could be considered decent. She batted her eyelashes at the demon, hugging his waist.

"Oh, it certainly was, Beast. However I was fairly sure you wouldn't make it this time as well." He detached her hands from his waist and sneaked his own around her waist.

"I believe an introduction is in order. Ciel, this is my fiancée, Lady Kelvin, and Beast, this is my business partner, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. A demon had a fiancée? Yet the same demon that _molested_ him. In front of Scotland Yard, no less. Perhaps he was just forced to marry her, similar to how he had to marry Elizabeth, but still...a slip of his tongue could ruin Sebastian's life, no? But it would probably end his; he reminded himself when he saw Sebastian's glare.

Ciel mimicked Sebastian actions from earlier and took Miss Kelvin's hand in his and kissed it.

"My pleasure to meet you, Lady Kelvin," he stated with a sweet (though fake) smile plastered on his lips. Sebastian chuckled darkly and advised Beast to go and join the others that were dancing. After they were left alone Ciel crossed his hands on his chest.

"I didn't know you have a fiancée," he stated matter-of-factly, expecting explanation.

"It seems I do," The demon replied equally curtly.

"And I'm sure she knows and appreciates that you go around molesting people."

"Oh my, are you jealous, Phantomhive?" Sebastian teased, causing Ciel to sneer but he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not wanting to anybody to see his lack of respect towards the older man.

"Honestly, that was on Grell's level. Of course not, asshole. I pity your fiancée."

"And what makes you say she doesn't do worse things on daily basis? You see, she has never been a noble. She was poor and hopelessly in love with her brother. Quite scandalous, wouldn't you say? But he disappeared _mysteriously_ one night and she fell depressed. I was the one to offer her a solution: she would be my fiancée and I would find her brother." He cocked his head.

"And I'm certain that you just killed him to approach her," Ciel added slyly.

"My, are you accusing me for a crime of such caliber? Of course I didn't. I changed his identity and played a bit with his memory, yes, but let him live. He's quite useful you know," Sebastian said mysteriously, deciding to end this topic.

Ciel scowled, of course he'd come up with something like that. However he had feeling there was a lot of more to this story of his. Sebastian just wasn't one to do charity work like that.

"Useful, what for?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could, taking a sudden interest in the crowd. Sebastian chuckled at cute display and patted his head, making Ciel facing him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased, irking Ciel to no end. Ciel sent him a glare, deciding to play along.

"As a matter of fact I would. Pray tell what are you hiding so bad, _demon_?" Ciel spat.

"Hmm... I believe I am under no obligation to tell you. Yet," Sebastian replied calmly ignoring the venom in Ciel's words. He smirked inwardly when he saw child's fists clenching and unclenching, but as he finished his sentence Ciel just looked at him sincerely confused.

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet. From what I have seen, you've been seeking revenge on those who wronged you. I am a demon. I am the one you can make a contract with and finish what you have started. I can be your slave, your tool, _anything_ you want. In exchange for your soul, once we are finished," he said seriously, his now clearly crimson eyes piercing right through Ciel's soul, his lips curled openly in a smirk, one of his hands tucking his raven hair behind his ear. Ciel couldn't hear the soft melody of the waltz anymore; everything around him went unnoticed, only he and Sebastian were there.

This was an unbelievably good offer. His soul was the only thing he had to give and all of his enemies would suffer the way he wanted. But he couldn't believe Sebastian. The demon could easily just find some loopholes in his contract and kill him when he felt it was convenient. That was too risky, and this time the risk was just too big. Getting his revenge was something he needed to do, and there was absolutely no place for careless mistakes.

"No. I don't need a contract; I don't plan on giving my soul up just yet," he stated, looking at Sebastian, and once his vision got blurred he blinked twice. Sebastian's smirk was still there and his eyes were giving off a slight violet shine.

"Ah, _yet_ is a keyword, I believe. We'll see..." Sebastian trailed off to look in front of them and when Ciel was ready to retort he added, "But, oh my, are these the ones you were looking for earlier?" Sebastian nodded towards the young looking woman in a red dress and Chinese man, smiling happily. They attracted attention and soon enough a crowd formed around them.

"How did you-? Never mind!"

Ciel sighed and squeezed his way through a bunch of squealing women and snorting men. Once he got to his aunt she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Ciel, darling, look at you! I take it you were all right while being away from us! And this party, jeez, you did great job organizing it!" Madame Red said and hugged him briefly and smiled widely.

"Sebastian should take credit for that. I am-"

"Oh, Ciel, I am so glad to see you did eat after all! Look, you are not all that thin now!" She chirped, smiling sincerely. Ciel couldn't believe what he was seeing; he couldn't remember his aunt having ever been this happy. Her smile was so honest and pure while her eyes were dancing and shining brightly. Madame Red had every right to be happy, she lost everybody she had in one day, and then miraculously she got her beloved nephew back two years later. Now she felt like could be carefree like she was before _that_ day.

"My, my...Earl, I don't think you are old enough for certain things that have come to my attention. I would take more care or your reputation may suffer..." Lau smiled pleasantly.

No way, he found out! Those idiots from Scotland Yard just couldn't keep what had happened between he and Sebastian to themselves! But if he knew, wouldn't that mean Madame Red would soon too? He looked at her, trying to remain as calm as possible when he saw a frown forming on her face.

"What things, Lau?" She snapped, crossing her arms on her chest, glaring at Ciel while questioning Lau.

"Ah, really, what kinds of thing are we talking about here?" He shrugged his shoulders and Madame Red brought her palm to her face, even if that wasn't the most ladylike thing she could do. That was something Lau tended to do often. Though she would let it slide this time, she decided to watch her nephew more closely because Lau appeared to have strong intuition.

Ciel almost sighed in relief. Well for now, he was off the hook.

"Baroness Durless, it's pleasure to meet you again."

Sebastian was behind him again, looking at his aunt. Again? They knew each other? That shouldn't have surprised him that much; as Ciel's parents were once partners with Sebastian as well, so there had always been a high chance that he had met his other relatives as well. But, there had been such a mocking undertone in his voice as he spoke that it didn't seem that they were only acquaintances.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Sebastian!" Angelina purred, confirming Ciel's theory. She smiled and spoke again, her eyes not leaving Sebastian.

"Ciel, darling, I want you to meet my butler I told you about!" She pointed at man with long brown hair caught in a low ponytail and glasses. He looked extremely nervous and shy, looking away, twirling his thumbs and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He looked very familiar to Ciel, but he could not put a finger on the reason. Looking from the corner of his eye, he noticed Sebastian's amused expression. Madame Red clung to Sebastian and, until now an unseen smirk took its place on her face.

"Now I believe you already met Grell, Sebastian. Ciel this is my fantastic butler, Grell, Grell this is my favourite nephew Ciel!"

Angelina seemed completely oblivious to her nephew's shocked look, who in return, didn't know what to think about this. Grell was her butler, Grell, as in Grell Sutcliff, the reaper? Unbelievable! If he recalled correctly, she said she employed him not so long after the Phantomhives were killed. That would explain why Grell was leaving so often and stayed away so long. He would leave his persona as a noble to go and act as his aunt's servant! Why? Knowing Grell he supposed there was some ulterior motive.

He glared at Grell, who understood his cover was blown. However, Madame Red didn't look like she knew Ciel and Grell knew each other, while Sebastian knew this _butler Grell_ already, from when they ran into each other at Undertakers. But even then, it seemed Grell knew Sebastian from before…there was more to it, he knew it. He could always ask Sebastian, but he would probably refuse to tell him unless they formed contract.

"Now, a dance is in order, no?" Angelina asked, silently, and quite obviously suggesting Sebastian to ask her for a dance. Sebastian smiled charmingly and offered her a hand.

"I would agree. May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Ah, of course!" She responded and eagerly yanked Sebastian to the centre of the ballroom. Ciel stood there looking at the pair when Lau caught his attention.

"Well, I shall leave you and the butler to get to know each other..." he said and wandered off somewhere with Ranmao still clinging to him.

Ciel stared at Grell, and true enough, if looks could kill, Grell would enjoy himself in hell with Sebastian. Grell rolled his eyes at the glare he was given oh so generously and sighed.

"Okay brat, just give me a break. This is no business of yours, so stay away." Grell glared, though not quite effectively, seeing as he was dressed as his own little harmless butler.

"Let me see…" Ciel said inching closer to the butler, smirking sadistically. "I believe it was none of your business when I ran away from that damned manor in the first place, you know. But no, you took me under your wing, giving me all that hard work. So I refuse to stay away. It is my business if it involves Madame Red," he said, looking up at Grell.

"It simply isn't. If your aunt wanted you to know, she would have told you, but obviously she didn't; and therefore, this is none of your business," Grell stubbornly disagreed.

"Oh, but you were working for my aunt this whole time behind my back. You knew about my family, you knew I was a human, you still know much more than you are saying. You successfully pinned a murder on me (though not smartly), so pray to tell, what else have you been hiding?"

"I did not pin any murder on you, it was quite the opposite actually!" Grell puffed offended and continued, "And I am not planning on revealing anything I know to you. Sebby is completely another matterthough~!" He said winking to the demon who was leading Madame Red on dance floor. Said demon averted his gaze to look at his dance partner again, smiling.

Ciel rolled his eyes, completely unimpressed. This _thing_ always found new ways to irritate him. But his sleeve was pulled and he turned around to face his cousin.

"Ciel, it's dance time, can't you see that~? Oh, I see you met Mister Grell, the head butler of the Durless estate! He's so fun!" Elizabeth chirped and smiled brightly. She removed her hand from Ciel's sleeve and put both of them behind her back waiting for him to respond.

"Well then. May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked in the same manner as Sebastian did earlier, smiling pleasantly as well, reaching one hand out to her. He could clearly see Grell's failed attempts to hold back his anger towards the brat who openly mocked 'his Sebas-chan'.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

The ball was now in full swing, two hosts changing their dance partners, sliding elegantly on the dance floor, flattering their dance partners, making them blushing and attracting attention. There wasn't a single woman who didn't want to dance with the handsome Sebastian or the all too cute Ciel. Both of them knew very well how to deal with so much attention and for their own reasons they were proud of themselves. Ciel couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment because of the amount of people who were under his charms and completely ready for a bit manipulating.

While Sebastian…he felt _his_ presence. It was just matter of time before _his_ strike. Another song finished and he bowed and left his dance partner when he saw Beast nearing him. You could read from her movements she was relaxed, however Sebastian knew better.

"Sebastian, have you finally found Joker?" She asked worried biting her lower lip slowly, tears almost falling from her eyes. Sebastian slowly shook his head, trying to look as sympathetic as he could for not succeeding in finding her 'lost' brother, when he truly could barely could stop the laugher seeing her face like that. Poor human, thinking that anybody could pity her with that face. Sebastian was not anybody, much less human. Joker was doing really good job and she was not to interfere.

"Ah, I see. I will get going then in a few minutes. Goodbye. I will be in your manor by the end of the week again; I have to take care of Wendy and Peter." Beast nodded politely, obviously unsatisfied and left the ballroom after Sebastian gave her permission.

Sebastian continued to walk around, stopping around to talk with few ladies and business partners. He finished his conversations just in time to see Ciel approaching the reapers (- reaper. William only, Ronald had been pretty much busy with all those girls around) and followed him. William, in his business suit was holding a glass of champagne in one hand, while he held his glasses (that still weren't really appropriate for that era, they seemed more…_futuristic_) with another.

"Well, Phantomhive, I must say this plan seems like a complete failure. Your demon friend disappointed us again," Sebastian heard William say to Ciel, who in return just glared.

"Well, _'my demon friend'_ at least had an _idea_. If you cannot do any better, do not judge others. Besides, I wouldn't want a scandal during Funtom Ink Company's first public appearance…Ahem…" He coughed in his fist when he saw Ronald's hand going to not so appropriate places of a blonde girl's body, while the girl just giggled and whispered something in his ear in return. "Speaking of scandals…I'd advise you to take better care of your colleagues."

Sebastian saw that as a perfect opportunity to jump into the conversation.

"My, good evening, again, Mister Spears, Earl Phantomhive…" He said sweetly, standing between the two glaring figures. The second Sebastian said that, William shook his head and excused himself and went to stop Ronald before he attracted unwanted attention. Sebastian looked at Ciel and decided he might as well start some conversation, which could lead to the topic Sebastian wanted.

"Well, what do you think about the ball-?"

"How do you know my aunt? How does Grell know my aunt?" Questions were spat and Ciel fully faced Sebastian, fixing his icy glare at him, mahogany eyes meeting navy ones.

"Oh my, aren't we curious today, Earl Phantomhive?" Sebastian teased.

"Answer my question!"

"But why should I? I don't get anything out of it, now do I? If we were bound by a contract, it would be different…"

"Stop spouting nonsense, Sebastian! I need to know _how_, if she was aware that you were a demon, then that would mean my family was…" Ciel trailed off, looking down at his feet, like he was thinking about rephrasing his sentence, his eyes full of sincere confusion.

"Ah, well, I do not see why not to tell you…" Sebastian brought his fist to his chin, posing as if he was thinking. "I don't know how she met Grell, but I met the two of them… accidentally, if you will…It's quite long story…And I'd like something in return."

"What…do you want exactly?" There was slight hesitation in Ciel's voice and Sebastian tucked his hair behind his ear before continuing.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, it's not something like your soul, nor your body, it will be just some little favour, like keeping Grell busy, so he can't hit on me, or something along those lines. I will tell you when I need it. Now, do you agree?"

"Yes. Now tell me."

"Well, let's go somewhere…more private…You don't want anyone to over hear this…" Sebastian suggested and then quickly added. "I won't do anything, I promise."

"Then alright." And with that Ciel was dragged down (by the hand, no less) to his own study.

Luckily, the eyes of the visitors were focused on Madame Red twirling around as many gentlemen danced with her. She was truly the star of the night.

Soon enough, Ciel and Sebastian were in safety of his study and Sebastian walked over the desk and sat on the only chair, so Ciel had to stand. Sebastian crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap, getting ready to tell the story.

"Now, I am sure what I am going to tell you is not what you wanted to hear-"

"It's fine, as long as it's truth." Ciel interrupted, quite annoyed at the fact that Sebastian just made himself at home in his office.

"Very well. So, I met her some time before your parents were killed, and to say it bluntly, she was a murderer. She and Grell had some sort of agreement, though I do not know which, hence they killed few doctors before I came to interfere. I was supposed to kill them both; however, I failed at that task, for reapers outnumbered me when Grell called for help. Grell was suspended a whole year after that, but he came back as a poor butler. As far as I heard, they have not killed anybody else, but just their 'relationship' is suspicious. Is that to your satisfaction?" Sebastian explained, quite obviously trying to shorten the story as much as he could.

Why was Madame Red after those doctors, her colleagues? Why did she make an agreement with Grell? What kind of agreement was that? Ciel looked at Sebastian in disbelief. Was that the truth? Was she behind Emma Smith's murder then? Or all of those '_Sunday murders'_? Impossible. What was her motive if she was? Wrath, maybe? And why was Sebastian supposed to interfere? He voiced the last question to the demon.

"Well, you can always find out if you form a contract with me," was the simple answer; again Sebastian was going with all that contract nonsense.

He shook his head tiredly and waved him off. "I'll simply confront Madame Red about this," he said, his eyes half lidded looking at Sebastian challengingly.

"I doubt it." Sebastian grinned, resting his chin on his palm.

"Why?"

"And that question is worth a tiny kiss on the lips, your lordship," The demon replied, looking smug and confident. "It has a little to do with you." He motioned Ciel to approach him. As Ciel came around to where Sebastian was sitting, he pulled the child onto his lap. Ciel was about to sputter his indigence of the position he was in, when Sebastian spoke again, in his ear.

"Well, would you like to know?" He asked again, this time it came as a whisper, looking down at the nervous child on his lap, who looked like he was going to comply this time. Ciel weighed his options carefully. Was this a prank? And how serious was the reason of Sebastian's doubt?

"Absolutely not," Ciel said, sounding really determined.

"Oh my, that is a disappointment. You could have stopped it, you-"

Sebastian was interrupted when they heard a piercing scream echoing in the manor. Ciel jumped off Sebastian's lap and he ran out of the study to see what was happening. But when he entered the ballroom and saw the crowd gathered around the balcony, he knew exactly what occurred. _'Sunday murderer'_ was here. He only needed to know who was killed. People let him through and he was greeted with sight of a curly brunette resting on her back, her eyes dull and lifeless. That was Beast. Exactly, he shouldn't have been surprised. He had heard Grell saying something when Ciel was leaving the Sutcliff estate about _'her'_ being killed in two months. And two months after, Beast was the one that suffered that unlucky fate.

Just in that moment he remembered how there were always two victims, one on the balcony the other in the cellar. His eyes widened when he couldn't see Madame Red anywhere. In two seconds he was out of the ballroom again, and he went downstairs where the cellar was. When he entered, along with a number of people who followed him, he could see somebody's body.

And he was right. That was Madame Red.

* * *

_(1 )- Perhaps most of you know this fact, but __Sébastien Michaëlis_ was indeed French inquisitor who lived during the late sixteenth and early seventeenth century. He wrote demonology, on which many famous works were based. So, I may say that Ciel gave Sebastian that surname Michaelis (and I find that quite funny and ironic) after _Sébastien Michaëlis and that it was not just made up_. And that ruined all of my hopes that surname was somehow linked to Sebastian's past.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Oh well. Does anybody have a slight idea who is 'Sunday murderer'?_

_Now, about updates. I will update more or less irregularly now, I need some time to write the chapters and make them readable, and hopefully, enjoyable. While my inspiration for writing depends (please, once I wrote one chapter in a day when I got seven reviews in a day, lol) I'll try to get the eight chapter finished in less than two weeks. _

_So, how did you like the chapter? Please leave the review, guest review at least. I'd like to hear what you think about the fanfic, your expectations. Besides, reviews are my inspiration (well, they ARE to most of authors) as noted earlier *wiggles eyebrows* ;)_

_Thanks for reading!  
_

**_Kitten Rebel._**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately, and well...more about it in the ending a/n! **Carrie2sky**, **Quinn1989**, **Narutopokefan**, **promocat** and **1TrueOtaku**! And the ones who added this story to their alerts/favorites list!_

_Special thanks to **Carrie2sky**, fantastic beta!_

* * *

**Deceive Me Right From The Start**

**Chapter 7**

_August 26th 1888_

Ciel looked at the dead body of his aunt. Impossible, did his plan actually fail? Reapers and Sebastian were supposed to stop the murderer. Was this the price he was supposed to pay when risks were taken? He had always been taking the risks, but they _did_ pay off in the end. Not anymore, it seemed. How exactly did the murderer make his way through the people to kill his aunt and Beast without the grim reapers noticing him?

People started to panic, and those who followed him to the basement now were running away from the mansion screaming. Nobody seemed to acknowledge the Earl who was standing in the middle of people looking quietly at his beloved aunt. People shoved him aside and Ciel let them do just that. He simply stared at the dead body, in disbelief, unwilling to tear his gaze away, not noticing the commotion that was around him.

"Ah, that would seem like her end." The voice that was recognized as Lau's was heard in the now empty basement. Ciel finally turned around and saw Lau hugging Ranmao to his chest shaking his head. "I take it you did not take all _precautions_, Earl." And with that said Lau received a glare that could send any smarter man running out of the mansion. However, Lau was not one of those, so he did not do anything but pat Ranmao's head.

But just then Elizabeth came running into the group of three in basement. When she saw the dead body lying on the floor and recognized it as Madame Red's, she screamed.

"No, no, no, no, impossible!" She burst into tears, and fell on her knees. Poor girl, this probably wasn't something she went through often. No, her emotions were most likely too confused. To get somebody back, only to lose somebody else forever…And Ciel felt the very same way, if not even worse. He approached her, crouched next to her and hugged her, feeling that was the right thing to do in the moment. Gradually she stopped sobbing and hugged Ciel back.

"I, I am such selfish person, Ciel- I am supposed to be the one, the one comforting you right now! Not the other way around!" She said desperately clutching Ciel's shirt despite her words.

"You are not, Lizzy. Come now, go upstairs and find Mey-Rin, she will take care of you. I have to stay here and see to the best solution of this situation," Ciel said calmly, his hand going through her soft locks, soothing her. She looked up and obediently nodded deciding against arguing seeing that she was of no use to him at the moment. Lau helped her to stand up and she walked off to the stairs. Ciel turned his attention to Chinese pair and glared at them.

"You can go as well, Lau."

"But Earl, I want to see the show!"

"There will be no show, Lau. Go after Lizzy and make sure she gets to Mey-Rin alright." Ciel sighed and shooed them away,turning to see the body again, and walking towards it, he decided it was about time to investigate what happened. He could clearly hear the doors closing, but ignored it and any further noise, concentrating solely on the dead body. His eyes scanned the neck area, searching for any marks on her neck, the one his parents apparently had when they were killed, but not finding anything.

"Oh well, time to do a dirty job here~!" A joyful voice, which could belong only to one person, rang loudly through dark basement, alarming Ciel as he now had to deal with tiresome death god. He tilted his head upwards to see Grell pouting and watching Madame Red's body, leaning on his bloody death scythe.

"Isn't this great, brat? Now you will get to watch you aunt's cinematic record! I hope you listened carefully while I was teaching you the basics of the art of being a death god~!" He screeched and, before Ciel could respond, he stabbed Madame Red's chest with his chainsaw. Ciel's body went numb, and the only thing he could do was to watch as the cinematic recordleft her chest, illuminating dark room. Her record started playing.

* * *

_A young red-haired girl was playing with her sister, talking about anything they could think of. Their laugher and chatter stopped abruptly when __a__ navy haired boy approached them with __an __unknown man and their father behind him._

_"Ann, Rachel, meet Vincent Phantomhive. He's going to be your husband in the future, Rachel."_

_The girl gasped, but when blonde girl smiled, she did as well. Their father suggested __to __them to play with Vincent and they gladly accepted._

_Years __had __passed and the girl grew up and became __a__ beautiful young wom__a__n. It was then when Ann grasped the meaning of love in __a__ romantic sense. She was helplessly in love with her sister's fiancée, but she kept it __to__ herself. If there was something she wanted more than anything__ it__ was to make her fragile sister Rachel happy._

_So she stayed silent._

_And kept smiling during Rachel's and Vincent's wedding._

_They were the people she loved the most, after all._

_Ann made her dream come true; she became a doctor ready to help people as fragile as her sister was. She had her own perfect husband who understood her and her love that was not for him, but for Vincent. They were happy and __were expecting__ a baby soon._

_Her dreams were shattered the moment the carriage__ she__ and her husband were in got hit by another. Even if she had been the one who helped others in such situations, she felt helpless now. There was not a thing she could do as she watched her husband dying on __a__ hospital bed. Her husband was not the only one who died that day. Her little unborn baby did as well._

_The people she loved the most came to see her with their own son, a boy no older than seven. She watched them jealously; that was the life she wanted the most. But a small detail as that could not stop the love she felt towards the people who stood in front of her, trying to cheer her up._

_She stayed silent._

_And kept smiling as her own happiness was taken away from her __yet again._

_But now, she felt empty. Doctors failed to save her baby and her husband and she knew all too well how it was possible for them to survive if they h__adn__'t been in __the __most inexperienced doctors' hands. Those hands ended more lives than saved, and she knew she could be the one to stop that and give people another chance to continue living._

_So she kept smiling when the blood of ones who __were__ killed was staining __the __already dirty streets of London._

_That night she met Grell, __a__ death god who offered her help. They ended doctors' lives the same way they ha__d__ ended the lives of their innocent patients. But it didn't take long __for __the Queen to notice something was amiss. All newspapers were talking about __the __monstrous murders of young doctors. But nobody knew the truth. And one night, while Grell and Ann were in the middle of torturing __a__ young doctor, __a __man in black came and introduced himself as Sebastian. He wanted nothing more than to talk out the problems and ask them politely to cease with __the __murders after this one. Grell fought him, but failed and she became __suspicious that__ Sebastian was the demon. They gave up. And Grell disappeared from her life._

_Ann continued helping people as well as she could. The happiness she lost could not be regained, but the least she could do was to grant it to someone else, somebody luckier. On the birthday of the child of those who__m__ she loved the most, she __got into the__ carriage, wanting nothing more than to make her nephew's day better at least a bit. She bought him a book he wanted since he saw it last summer. There was a possibility his parents forgot about it, but she didn't. But when the carriage stopped in front of the mansion, she was terrified to see the doors broken. She ran straight into the mansion and she saw the dead bodies of Vincent and Rachel._

_And she cried when the people she loved the most were taken away from her._

_Two months after her enormous loss she felt empty. She no longer wished to help people, when she could barely help herself. She suffered and every single day was torture to her broken heart. That was, until she sobered enough to put all pieces to their rightful places and realised how __the__ broken doors meant close friends. During the next few months she interrogated all people that were considered family friends. She swore she would not have any peace until she found __the __culprit. She suspected the Beechworts were behind it and soon enough, her suspicions were proved right the day when she was told that Beechworth's mansion was burnt and there were no survivors. Luckily enough Count Mathias P. Beechworth was in Germany at that time._

_And she kept smiling as the blood of her enemy was staining __the __already dirty streets of London._

_Grell approached her again and, as his way to show her admiration towards her. He became her faithful butler, and eased her loneliness. Even if he mysteriously disappeared quite often, she couldn't complain. He always made her hope and the day she received that letter which told her Ciel was alive, she felt incredibly grateful to him._

_She got to see the child of her beloved sister and husband again, alive and well__. And she was truly happy until her death day._

* * *

"How pathetic, she was once such strong woman, but then…you came, and she softened. Ugh, I hate you, brat!" Grell grabbed Ciel by his collar and growled. The boy, who until then was watching frozen, finally looked straight at the death god, glaring with all his might. No words were said as the two glared at each other, wanting nothing more than to strangle the other.

"Sutcliff, let us go, I believe we are finished here." William, who had just appeared, and had stood silently until now, pushed his glasses up and stared emotionlessly at the upset redhead. "It seems she didn't see the murderer either, it isn't in her cinematic record." Grell let go of Ciel harshly and turned around to follow William, but Ciel had other plans.

"Well, as always, it seems this murderer is truly cleverer than-"

"You won't go anywhere until I hear an explanation from you, Sutcliff! Why did you approach Madame Red? And what did Sebastian have to do with your murders? Answer me, you bloody idiot!" Ciel demanded making Grell turn around furiously, for Ciel had the audacity to insult him. That worked for the boy and he raised his hand to slap him, but a large, heavy hand wrapped around his own.

"My, it seems the young lord found out the reason without paying the _price_...Ah, but you are seeking your answers from wrong person." Ciel turned around to see Sebastian, in a good mood no less, obviously referring to the kiss he almost took from Ciel. _Damn him!_

"Enlighten me, then. Why did you stop my aunt and Grell?" He forced himself to say this calmly, but his furrowed brows and the pout on his face didn't quite match his tone. Sebastian chuckled devilishly in response, earning the full attention from both grim reapers and Ciel.

"Oh, but you need to pay a higher price if you want me to answer _that_. And I believe we discussed it before as well." Sebastian was referring to the stupid contract again, that much Ciel knew. It seemed as though Sebastian was seriously after Ciel's soul, but he didn't want to go against his aesthetics. Yes, a demon who had actually had aesthetics, unlike most of his kind. He was taught by reapers that demons were the most disgusting beings in the world, and that he should not believe one. They had their ways; they would lure prey into darkness with their sweet words, leaving no other option then to succumb to them and their whims. And humans were the ones who fell in that trap most easily.

All of that made sense now; a contract seemed like the most perfect way to get what you wanted, especially for him, to whom revenge was the only thing he lived for. As long as both parties were satisfied no harm can be done, right? Nevertheless, Ciel knew better. A contract was just one of many ways for demons to get what they wanted, for free, basically. Serving a human was something similar to humans who would take care of pigs until they grow up enough to be eaten. And poor pigs, food and a warm place to sleep was everything they needed and wanted. Demons had no shame; so bowing to someone who was far lower and less powerful than they were was nothing but another chore for had no qualms of doing such things for the soul they wanted. Ciel nodded, satisfied with his logic.

"And I already said no. I don't plan to change my answer anytime soon," Ciel assured him confidently, only to notice Sebastian had that large grin plastered over his face, like the boy had said something rather amusing.

"Ohhh, is my Sebas-chan offering a contract to this child? C'mon, what do you see in him, Sebas-chan?" Grell wailed, clinging to William's arm and batting his eyelashes at Sebastian. "I have much more _experience_ than him and I can offer you an unforgettable time…" At the moment he thought Sebastian was not watching he shot Ciel a glare.

"Ah, but there is so much to him than meets the eye.{Changed this because I think Sebastian sees Ciel this way}He has the most delicious soul I ever had the _pleasure_ to encounter," Sebastian said sweetly. He looked again at a nervous Ciel who just stood behind and watched, not bothering to say anything else, and neared Red's body to crouch beside her. Sebastian leaned in, and _sniffed_ her lips.

Ciel watched the scene terrified, not knowing what Sebastian was planning on doing. In such an inappropriate position, witha dead body no less, Sebastian surely looked much more like a demon.

"My, I'd say I believe I know who did this." Sebastian smirked and leaned back to turn around to face the reapers and Ciel. Ciel's brows shot upwards, wanting to ask _who_, but was interrupted.

"You did. Do not play innocent, '_Michaelis'_. I know for a fact you stole all those souls," William said as he approached from behind the demon and stabbed Red's chest once again to prove his point further. "That is why I believe beasts like you should be on a leash. I made a mistake in letting you near the victims in the first place."

Ciel blinked and sighed.

"And I'd kindly ask you to stop doing that to the body of my aunt. We are planning to have a funeral; we don't need to go through more trouble in getting her clean. And not to mention this murder was supposed to be clean like the others, I do not need Scotland Yard here, especially not after-" Ciel stopped himself, he almost reminded the others of that incident! But now it was too late, it seemed everybody already caught on. Sebastian stood up and grinned while Grell glared at the boy, silently challenging him to continue his sentence.

"I mean, that bunch of idiots is going to make _me_ their number one suspect!" Ciel said as confidently as always, though the lightest of blushes was staining his otherwise porcelain cheeks.

"Well, I'd have to make sure that doesn't happen; we wouldn't want our corporation finished before it started, no?" Sebastian smiled and in a second, Madame Red was now clean of any blood. Any blood that had been staining her clothes now disappeared and when Ciel turned his gaze to Sebastian he gasped because Sebastian was now smiling standing next to the Madame Red with a bloodied towel in his hands.

"How- How did you-?!" Ciel couldn't form a sentence, he was too shocked. He probably shouldn't be, knowing who he was dealing with, but he was. He had never seen the death gods move so fast, but he always somewhere in the back of his mind knew they were capable of doing so. Perhaps most of the supernatural beings could do that, so Ciel couldn't use that against Sebastian in this case.

"Oh my, are you impressed?" Sebastian purred, making Ciel snap back to reality.

"Hardly, Sebastian. With your looks it's not easy to remember that you are indeed capable of actually doing something useful." Ciel rolled his eyes with a huff.

"So you were thinking about my looks? Naughty kitten. What can I say, I love them like that."

Ciel ignored Sebastian again, and focused one more time solely on the body of his aunt, letting his emotions get better of him. Just an hour ago she felt happier than any other time in her life. And he was the one who sent her right into death's arms. Today was just too much for him! He found out Grell and Madame Red were killers, and that Sebastian was somehow involved in that whole mess much more than he let on.

Ciel approached a now clean Red's body and looked down at her. He killed his own aunt, his relative, his blood, in order to satisfy the Queen's needs. He was truly a horrible person. But he did not regret it. He was never introduced to regret. Cowards regretted, weaklings regretted. But he was no coward and no weakling. He was a Phantomhive.

But, in that moment Sebastian pulled him to his chest with inhuman speed and in the time Ciel blinked they were already on the stairs. But it wasn't the change of position that confused him; it was the fact that another raven-haired guy was now where he stood less than a second earlier. Actually he was crouched with golden knifes in his right hand, holding them between his fingers, poised as if ready to throw them. He was in black butler clothes, which only brought out his eyes that matched the colour of the knifes he held. His look was focused on Ciel, and next thing the boy knew was that he was forced behind the demon he despised. Ciel gasped when he saw the newcomer throwing knifes at Sebastian and him, though they were caught thanks to Sebastian's fast reflexes.

"It's been a while now... Sebastian Michaelis. Hah, what an original name, wouldn't you say?" Thenewcomer's voice was deep, his face stoic as he said those words full of hatred.

"Why, yes, I see you heard of me. Claude, I presume? You really do change names more often than Satan does his mind." Sebastian forced a chuckle. He had a protective hand in front of Ciel who had now poked his head out enough so he could see.

Ciel moved his eyes from the raven newcomer to Sebastian, trying to understand their conversation. The Claude guy was a demon then judging by his speed, wasn't he? If he was, it couldn't be more obvious he was the one who killed his aunt and other girls, right? And if he got it right, changing names meant changing owners, so obviously this demon was dangerous. Were those two facts connected somehow?

"Moreover, I see you did become rather possessive of the soul that isn't even rightfully yours. Predictable, really." Claude's eyes landed on Ciel, and Ciel shuddered. But as soon as Sebastian spoke, Claude looked back at him.

"Ah, and, pray tell, why did you attack him knowing that?"

"I did what was ordered of me," Claude said bowing slightly.

Sebastian chuckled in amusement, and lowering his hand, he lightly patted Ciel's back, encouraging him to stand beside him. Ciel did so, but it seemed the reapers were not in a shock-induced state anymore, so naturally, they finally reacted.

"Hey, hey, hey! You are the one who stole all of these souls, aren't you? I'll make sure Red's soul is the last one you take!" Grell screeched and jumped, aiming his death scythe at Claude, who dodged it graciously and yanked Grell's hair, pulling Grell back as well and throwing him on the ground.

"And what if I am? I am bound to my Master; therefore, I have to obey his each and every order." Claude looked down at Grell and pushed his glasses up before continuing. "Besides, I don't really think you can stop me," he finished, closing his eyes for a second.

Sebastian turned and smiled pleasantly at Ciel, who understood what it had meant, just rolled his eyes, murmuring 'your damn contract' under his breath.

William approached the reaper and demon and poked Claude's chest with his pruning pole, making Claude take a step back.

"You, a savage beast, are not and will never be a challenge for the grim reapers' society. Moreover, by confessing your thefts you gave us authorization to deal with you, as we see fit." {Don't think the reapers arrest people, so I changed this.}

However, before William could wound Claude, the demon jumped and landed on a shelf with drinks not far away.

"I see you did your research. I must leave, though. Master only instructed me to kill two ladies per usual, so fighting you and most certainly killing you is not an option. I bid you farewell, Michaelis. Ciel." And when he looked over to Ciel and said the boy's name, his eyes changed their colour to their true demonic one. But before Ciel could do as much as gasp Claude was gone, leaving four beings in complete silence.

"Michaelis," William broke the silence, "We were aware of personal issues you have with Claude, and therefore, as much as I hate to, I'm asking for your help with this case. Your crimes from 1600's will be forgiven and you will have our permission to move freely in the human world with or without a contract." Sebastian faked a look of shock –Ciel learned that almost every emotion of his, except amusement was faked– and put his hand under his chin, pretending to consider it.

"Well, well, isn't this a perfect opportunity? Saying no would be a really irrational thing to do…I could finally get rid of Claude, like I was planning to, and I would be able to walk around the city without my identity as a human, not fearing I would be, ahem, harassed by you." Sebastian mused, glancing at Ciel from the corner of his eye.

"Therefore, no, I do not wish to help you with the case."

Three pairs of eyes opened widely, looking at him with disbelief. Was he serious? After all he had said, this was his final answer?

"S-Sebby! Why?!" Grell sobbed, trying his best to look irresistible, with tears in his eyes and a hopeful look in them.

"I believe this business will be done faster if I take care of it. I do not care for your reasons; I solely want to eliminate Claude, nothing more," Sebastian stated and it was that sentence that made Ciel chuckle. The demon turned to face a little creature next to him.

"Did I say anything amusing, Phantomhive?" Chuckles subsided and Ciel ignored the demon in favour of approaching reapers.

"Well, aren't you unfortunate? You really believed some 'savage' would want to help you? After all you've done? I do hope you will learn your lesson some time." The boy turned to face Sebastian as well. "Call Tanaka here. I need him to move the body and contact Midfords," he commanded, though he really had no authority over Sebastian to make him do anything, he wasn't deterred by this fact.

Sebastian smirked. He didn't have to 'obey' Ciel, but decided for his own amusement to do so.

* * *

_August 28th 1888._

Many people were standing next to each other in an overly crowded church, watching silently as the coffin was finally closing, knowing that Madame Red's face would never been seen again. Two days have passed since the unfortunate accident and her relatives and friends were contacted, thus explaining the huge number of people present.

In the front rows proudly stood the only Phantomhive, with Elizabeth and her family next to him. As expected, Madame Red's loyal butler did not come, deciding his little fun was over, and probably time for punishment because of the inappropriate behaviour. That was just so cruel.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly and let out a frustrated breath. Why was this happening to him again? No, no, wrong course of thoughts. He needed a distraction. He really did. Undertaker usually provided him some. No wonder he worked as mortician. People who mourned over the deaths of their dear ones were always happy about idea of distraction (in the form of a completely crazy guy who is supposed to take care of his guests, aka your dear deceased ones). Speaking of which…he was the one who organized the funeral, and whatever Ciel thought about him, the funeral was quite decent.

Sebastian didn't come, though. He had no reason to. Ciel had to admit he had grown quite used to demon's presence. That didn't necessarily mean Sebastian was less annoying, not at all.

But now it was questionable if he would come ever again. They had no arranged meetings at all. He would probably go find Claude, and then who knows if/when he would return? Was that even important anyway? Ciel shook his head at these churning thoughts and turned his attention back to the funeral. Sebastian was the least of his problems right now.

* * *

_**A/N:** So, how did you like it? _

_Now, the reasons I updated late. Some real life shit -doesn't matter either way- aaand I started new fanfic, **Push The Limit**, with some shinigami!Ciel x human!Sebastian. Basically, Ciel is sent to collect Sebastian's soul and Sebastian catches him. If you're interested, check it out, first chapter is up, and second will be there in few days! *self-promotion* -.-_

_I also made tumblr and dA, though they are mostly empty, but if you want to...contact me, feel free -please do please do please do-! On tumblr I'm xkitten-rebelx, while on deviantART I'm xKittenRebelx. Lol_

_Now, what do you think? I don't know if I'll update by the end of June, I'm pretty busy these days, but I'll try, don't worry! Once June is over, updates will -probably- be regular again!_

_*sad puppy eyes* Please **review**! *gets kicked*_

**_Kitten Rebel._**


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **First, I'm sorry for not updating almost three months! I was busy, and I had computer problems, so I couldn't write for a whole month. However, I have a bunch of people to thank for their kindest words. First to the ones who followed and favorited this story. And to **Carrie2sky**, **Thebluekitten**, **Psyka**, **promocat**, **Narutopokefan**, **Quinn1989**, **Guest**, **Recipe For Trouble**, **JezebelStrike** (thank you sooo much for going back and reviewing every freakin' chapter), **isthisparadise**, **Ciel22**, **machi-pan** (oh I can't even thank you enough for everything, but I think you know!)_

_Special thanks to dear **Carrie2sky** for beta-ing this chapter! But I think I delayed enough (three months!) so read this first and let us talk when you read it :)_

* * *

**Deceive Me Right From The Start**

**Chapter 8**

_August 30th 1888._

Ciel's nightmares that were plaguing him for some time after he became Queen's watchdog came again. This time, he no longer saw people from that damned mansion. Claude was always there, killing his aunt, his parents, Lizzy, one by one and Ciel tried to free them, he _tried_, but there was always Sebastian holding him back and whispering in his ear, telling him about contract and how each and every of his nightmares would vanish if he made contract with him.

He would wake up panting, and never did he go back to sleep after such a nightmare. It had already been four nights and he was really restless. He had to find some way to stop them, to feel secure again. Also, he had to admit that somehow Sebastian's involvement was something that confused him greatly. Was the only way to find out the truth to form a contract with him?

But Ciel wouldn't make a contract with him. No. Once he was in the demon's paws, information he got would be in no use for him.

He needed to get that information _on his own_. He already contacted Grell, and tried to blackmail him into giving him some information, but it seemed, as unbelievably as it sounded, that William sided with Grell this time. Because '_information about deaths was top-secret and humans were not to be involved with it'_ or something along the lines. And to not to mention, Grell was quite furious because his _Sebby_ was showing interest in some human child, not in him. In fact, Grell threatened Ciel how 'he would take his soul (_it wasn't on the list either way_) and tell _Sebby_ how he would get that soul only if he agreed to date him'. Well, at that moment William decided it was enough, so he took the phone from Grell and hung up on Ciel.

Of course, there had to be another source of information. Undertaker, if he recalled correctly, did provide his service for free and incognito. It was time to pay him a visit.

"Tanaka," Called the little Earl, looking through the window, with his hands on his back, waiting for Tanaka to tell him that his breakfast was ready. It was a quiet morning, even relaxing, and a perfect one for an unexpected visit to the mortician.

"My lord?" Tanaka responded, from somewhere behind him.

"Prepare the carriage. There is a friend of mine that I would like to visit."

"Is that so, Young Master? If I have permission to ask, which friend of yours is here in question?" Tanaka bowed slightly as Ciel turned around to face him, only a tad surprised at the question. During the month he had spent back in his old mansion, the butler did not once question his orders.

"Well, I believe he goes under the name '_Undertaker'_. We went to him to organize the funeral. I sent you there, to be precise," Ciel vaguely explained and sat back on the bed, letting Tanaka dress him.

"Very well, Young Master," Tanaka replied finally as he started unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt. Ciel eyed old man's expression, searching for any sign that would give away his thoughts, but as always he did a great job in hiding them.

"Furthermore, Young Master, Lady Elizabeth has called and invited you to the Midford's dinner tonight," Tanaka added carefully as he slid boy's arms through sleeves of the shirt.

"I am too busy for that today, Tanaka. I am afraid you will have to politely decline," Ciel answered, not completely focused on his words, his mind lost in thoughts, planning out his dialogue with the creep he was supposed to meet. Tanaka buttoned the shirt and looked at his master's eyes, his emotions unreadable as always.

"I know it is not my place to say, but I will strongly advise you accept the invitation, my Lord. The Midford family is already concerned about you, not to mention that you still haven't gained their full trust, sir. I am sure you know how Evil Nobles do function, my Lord, and as another head of Phantomhive family, I would advise you to always gain people's trust, because it will more likely lead you to the victory in the end. The late Earl of Phantomhive was very practiced and charismatic man, and-"

"Look at where it brought him! He was killed easily by another, he let his guard down! He was too caught up in an act, too preoccupied being 'charismatic'!" Ciel growled, the words that Tanaka said annoying him greatly. He hated when feeling of betrayal was brought up, it tore him on the inside, it was too connected to the day when he ran in the room, and found his parents dead. His parents, who raised him, who promised him a happy life, yet left him all alone, in the hands of filth to do what they wanted. The betrayal was the only thing he thought could be the end of him. One end already happened and he was never one to make the same mistake twice. That was, at least, what he kept telling himself through all the troubles he went through.

"I assume I should cancel the whole schedule for today, my Lord?" Tanaka asked after some time of silence, sliding shoes on Ciel's feet and letting him stand up as he combed his hair.

"Yes." Ciel sighed, calming his tense body. The last thing he wanted was to be on edge while trying to make Undertaker laugh. Or God forbid, he could let his guard down. Absolutely, he needed to be calmed down. Tanaka finished his task and stepped away, bowing. Ciel nodded, and thought having breakfast downstairs was a good idea, while waiting for Tanaka to prepare the carriage. However, it seemed Tanaka wasn't quite done talking to him yet.

"Young Master, do not take those things I told you to heart. I do not wish for any harm to come to you. Not only as a butler, my Lord, but as a close friend of your father."

Ciel whipped his head in surprise to look at his butler, eyebrows shot upwards. He was undeniably speechless. Until this day, he always thought Tanaka didn't care about him as a person; doubting his motives and potential to replace the late Earl. The man never went easy on him, whether his lessons were in question or his responsibilities as Queen's watchdog. Of course, they had never talked much, not when he was a child, and certainly not now either. But it seemed he cared way more than he showed. It seemed Vincent and Tanaka shared something as delicate as friendship. Which didn't surprise Ciel that much, he could guess, but the fact remained that he cared about Ciel as well.

"Now, now, my Lord, I don't think gawking is becoming of the Earl of Phantomhive. I was under impression you wanted your breakfast served downstairs for a change?" Tanaka smiled. A real, honest smile. Ciel huffed, and turned around, leaving the room.

As he walked, he recalled when he was little how he bumped into Tanaka, who in return bent down to fix the youngster's appearance, giving Ciel the very same smile he gave him just moments ago. It was somehow soothing, like a part of him was again there. Like a bit of his lost childhood and innocence came back to him.

And that wasn't supposed to happen.

**xx**

"Hehe~! Little earl, I must say you were the last person I expected to see at the moment~! And I am very delighted you came!" Undertaker exited the coffin he was resting in, chuckling rather loudly, stumbling in search for his treats.

"Please sit, please sit! I'm very interested why exactly you would seek my services!" He motioned towards one of the coffins laying on the floor, as he turned his back to them, entering another opened coffin, where Ciel supposed his _snack_ was.

"Tanaka. May I ask you to leave for a few minutes?" Ciel turned to his butler, who stood behind him and bowed, obeying the request. When he was left alone with Undertaker, he sat down on one of closed coffins, trying not to think what could be inside it. The retired grim reaper turned around and offered the treats to Ciel, who just shook his head, trying not to look too disgusted, before sitting across him.

"So, little Earl, how come you came here by yourself, without your death god companion?" Undertaker questioned.

"Well, we parted ways, luckily."

"Oh~? I'm dying to see what made little Earl swallow his little pride and come to seek my services! Do tell~!" Ciel glared at Undertaker, before sighing and shrugging.

"I'm here for information about Sebastian Michaelis, the demon who I met here, in your shop."

"That's a pity. I usually don't sell information about my other customers, especially the best paying ones, but for an exceptionally good laugh I will~! Sooo which kind of information are we talking about here?" The man stuffed more of his treats in his mouth eagerly, crossing his legs and his expression turning an uncharacteristically serious one. Ciel stopped and thought about it a little before finally responding.

"Well about his connection with Angelina Durless, also known as Madame Red," Ciel said slowly, making sure Undertaker understood every possible meaning of the words.

"I believe you know what to do then, little Earl~!"

* * *

Tanaka was sitting outside, in the carriage for two hours already. Noon was nearing and the heat was becoming worse and worse, making the old man sweat under the butler's attire. These days were sweltering hot, but luckily enough, Tanaka could say a storm was approaching, ready to refresh London's citizens and their gardens.

"Ugh, that one was good, you have no sense of humour!"

Another shout from the shop was heard, coming from his Young Master. They were quite frequent during last two hours. The Young Master seemed to grow more and more irritated, so it surely couldn't be long before he stormed out of the shop, looking for the butler's help.

As predicted, the doors opened and young Earl exited the shop in dignified manner, his chin held high and not paying any attention to the chuckle behind him, which was growing into full laughter.

"Tanaka!" He shouted angrily, as he approached parked carriage. "We are leaving!" Tanaka rose from the driver's seat and opened the door for Ciel, letting him enter it. Undertaker exited the doors as well, still laughing and wiping the drool from his mouth as he stumbled over to the carriage and put his head through the window.

"Little Earl…hehe~…you did make me laugh, hah, you know? So I think I _could_ disclose some information, though not the one you wanted…What do you think of an offer?" The angry Earl looked at him, glaring, but considering the offer.

"…And this piece of information would be…?"

"Where to look for your answers, of course~! Go to the Michaelis' manor, something important could be found there! Good luck, little Earl!" Undertaker grinned and turned to the driver, Tanaka. "And it was nice to see you again, Mister Butler!"

"Wait, you know Tanaka?!" Ciel gawked at the mortician, not entirely sure how Tanaka suddenly became involved in each and every one of his affairs.

"Didn't he tell you? I was your father's informer!" Undertaker chirped happily and waved at them as the carriage started moving, leaving Ciel to process the given information. At least there was one thing he was sure of, so he put his head through the window and shouted.

"Tanaka, drive to the Michaelis' mansion!"

Tanaka nodded and the carriage left the shop of the Undertaker. The mortician's grin disappeared as soon as the carriage left and he frowned deeply. He turned around shaking his head in disappointment. As the first drops of rain fell and the familiar scent of rain spread over London, the doors closed and Undertaker sat down on a coffin. He leaned back on his hands, and ran a hand through his fringe, brushing them off his face tiredly, showing his death god's eyes and a scar.

"_I warned him, I did."_

* * *

The carriage stopped on the side of the road and Tanaka got off, opening his umbrella before walking to open the door for his master. The rain was pouring, but the master denied the umbrella and said in the hushed tone,

"Tanaka, I want you to come for me, in about two hours. Until then go get supplies for the household. I believe you know I need as much discretion as I can get." The butler nodded in understanding, but did nothing to oppose the young Earl. Not even mentioning the possibility of him catching cold, or how any wrong move could ruin the Phantomhives. The boy looked quickly around to see if somebody was watching and when he made sure they were the only ones in the lonely part of London he ran quickly to the unknown alleys, invisible to the eyes of the nobles in London.

Ciel ran as fast as he could, and every time he thought he heard something or somebody, he quickly hid. He was panting and he knew he was risking his life as he could have an asthma attack at any moment. The last one he had was when he was with his parents, long ago, and he'd lie if he said he knew what he was supposed to do in case he had one now.

He slumped against a wall as he came to another street, next to which was supposed to be Sebastian's mansion. He knew this back street very well in fact, he did a research on Sebastian Michaelis. Well, on Michaelis S, as most of the people knew the head of former Black Ink, and his address was one piece of information that was available if you dug deeply enough. So he had to also find all alternative ways to come to his mansion, in case anything was to happen as Undertaker had mentioned it.

The only sounds he could hear were his own panting and rapid heartbeat and heavy raindrops falling on the ground creating many puddles on the street, making it even more difficult for carriages to drive. He ran his hand through his completely soaked hair. Oh, he felt like he had showered while still clothed, and he despised that feeling. He already started shivering violently, and he hugged his light jacket, trying to get as much warmth as he could get.

When he finally decided it was the right time for running across the street, he did so. The other side of it was a complete opposite of where he was, it was enclosed with marble fence, inside which was a huge, well-kept manor surrounded by garden. It was quite obviously the one he was looking for.

He wasn't stupid, he knew the chances that he wouldn't get caught while trying to sneak in the demon's house were basically non-existent, as tomorrow was Beast's funeral (Ciel knew that much because he was invited along with Elizabeth), and Sebastian was probably already at Undertaker's, planning it out, so thanks to rain, he would probably stay there until it the storm ceased, with any luck.

As he jumped over the fence (wheezing) he looked around. Firstly, he looked through the lowest level the windows, looking for Sebastian's study. Since it was dark outside, despite the hours, he could clearly see inside the windows. He located the room guessing, because there was only one room with a desk, after checking a few others. It was one floor above the ground one, so that was a big problem. He didn't want to be seen by anybody who might be trying to find some refuge from the storm.

He found a decorative rock in the garden, so with all his strength he managed to lift the huge rock and carry it to the manor, before dropping it under the balcony. The balcony was an entry to the study, he could see that much through the window that separated the balcony and study.

He climbed on the rock and jumped. He failed; the balcony was way too high for him to even touch it. Turning around, he spotted another decorative rock in the smaller garden that was obviously inspired by Japanese gardens. He brought it, put it on the previous rock and tried again. After several attempts at jumping from a shaky surface, he was hanging from the balcony.

Luckily, he was light, so it wasn't a big deal to lift himself and jump over the balcony's railing. There weren't any doors, only a snow-white curtain, so he just moved it out of the way and entered. He was soaked so he was now dripping on the fine carpet, and he dirtied it even more with the mud from his shoes. The adrenaline was still surging in his veins, and he tried to calm himself down.

He was right; Sebastian didn't need anybody but himself to take care of the household, so he left it without any kind of protection. Furthermore, he probably didn't need any of material goods, so even if something were stolen it wouldn't be a problem. But, of course, he'd probably hunt the thief down and kill him either way. The only thing that assured Ciel he would survive was the fact Sebastian was after his soul, and if he were to believe his words, Sebastian would never consume a soul if he weren't contracted to it. Oh, and there were grim reapers who mustn't let him die before they solve the case of disappearance of his soul. Therefore, he was safe.

He approached the desk, still panting, and opened the first drawer and started going through the files and papers inside. Most of them were unimportant, contracts he made with his former associates, and the others he was planning to make, now that Black Ink Company and Funtom Company were merged. He was mildly interested in what Sebastian was planning to do with their company, but more in what had happened that day with Madame Red, so he put them down and continued his search.

When he sneezed, he became aware of another being in the room. A black cat, sitting on the floor next to the desk, looking up at him warily and moving its tail from side to side. He glared, but then he remembered something. The day when the ball happened was so intense and he almost forgot less _important_ things that took place on that day. Like how he found out the origin of Sebastian's name, or how Sebastian was so close to stealing a kiss from Ciel. The demon even _licked_ his lip!

The blood rushed to his cheeks and he suddenly got very embarrassed, when he remembered his reaction. Back then, he was too preoccupied to castrate him as he was supposed to, and even a blush was surely satisfying to the demon! But truth to be told, that simple gesture, actually embarrassed him and got his heart beating fast, so that blush had to be natural reaction. He didn't know why did it happen, though. It wasn't as if he was inexperienced, but a bit of inappropriate touches could throw him off balance, unfortunately.

People used to touch him inappropriately during those six months. Luckily for him, he was a boy, and men didn't have as much interest as they had in girls. After the first time they used his body, during which he was unconscious because he passed out from the pain the brand inflicted on him, he was requested only three more times. He never thought back on those times, however. When he was a captive, he tried to plan out his revenge, to free himself of memories that were sure to haunt him. He learned to think logically, he matured thanks to the other servants in that manor, who eagerly took upon themselves to introduce him to the world of adults. But he honestly didn't know back then that every time they said they would escape with him to serve him they lied. They planned from the beginning to end their lives.

He still didn't know why and how Madame Red managed to get herself involved with the Beechworths. It had never been about her. Which brought him to his other question, how was Sebastian involved with her?

Now was the time to find that out, not to over-analyse some silly _feelings_.

_Feelings_ are humans' downfalls. Had been and always would be.

Therefore, he fell on his knees as he started searching through the second drawer frantically, desperately. When nothing interesting turned up, he leaned further down, and opened the third drawer. There were another contracts, dating from about three years ago, and the anticipation and some uneasiness were building in his chest, because he knew that Black Ink Company and Funtom Company were associates at that time.

As he almost looked over every file, a familiar but unexpected name caught his attention. He put away the files he held as carefully as he could when his hands were almost shaking to pick up the file that contained the terms of Funtom's and Black Ink's contract. He placed everything else in order before picking it up and closing the drawer. He sat down on a chair and put the file on the desk, ready to begin the investigation.

But as he skipped through the file, he realised there was nothing out of ordinary, and it disappointed him immensely. He sighed, deciding it was better and necessary to read the whole file before drawing conclusions. Even if his impatience was getting better of him as well as the coldness he felt. It was possible he had fever. _(Oh no, did that mean he had to skip Beast's funeral? What a pity.)_

"I'd never take you as a stalker, Ciel."

Ciel turned around on the chair, only to see Sebastian sitting on the railing of the balcony as the curtain before him waved on the wind, hiding his form before completely displaying it, showing how soaking wet was he from the rain, smirking and shaking his head lightly making the raindrops from his hair fall down his face. Ciel watched them carefully, until he caught himself and narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat before he bit out an angry retort.

"Well I wouldn't need to '_stalk_' you, had you just _answered_ some questions."

"Oh, but I would answered them had you just agreed to my terms and made a contract with me." Sebastian let out a small, breathy laugh, before elegantly getting off the railing, jumping on the floor, as he ran fingers through his wet, midnight black locks, but instead of falling on the side of his face as they were supposed to, they just stayedpushed back on the top of his head, leaving the impression of slicked back hair.

And a Ciel grew embarrassed of how he noticed all of those little details.

Sebastian smiled mischievously and started walking towards him.

"Is that so? Well, **forget** about the damn contract, I am not selling my only soul to a lustful demon!" Ciel shouted in his defense and clenched the armrests of the chair, leaning forward as he glared at the approaching demon who in return frowned (with a slight smirk still present).

"My, do you want to know what is unfair? How you know my intentions, but I still don't know yours towards me…" Sebastian mocked, his smirk turning into a ridiculous pout.

"I…I just told you, idiot! I'm here to find some answers that you-!"

"That's not what I meant," Sebastian interrupted the shout, and paused before continuing. "I was talking about these little things…" He trailed off, now having reached the boy, he caressed the side of his face, and then tucked wet strand of greyish hair behind his ear.

Ciel blushed, and averted his gaze frowning as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

"These blushes of yours, for example. Do you think I can't hear how your heart picks up the pace when I come close to you? Is there something you'd like to do about it?" Sebastian's expression softened as his tone became just as soft and calming. However, the boy knew those emotions weren't sincere ones. It would feel so good only to believe it, but he knew better than to believe a devil.

"Yes," Ciel growled under his breath. "I want you to get away from me, to realize I don't want anything with you like what you are implying!" His glare darkened and he tried to push away the demon leaning over him.

"I'm afraid…That's not something I would ever do, my little Ciel," Sebastian chuckled cruelly, before adding, "But I'll wait for you, don't worry." His gaze was dark as well, and the pair stared into each other's eyes. Minutes passed before anybody backed down, so the stare contest finished abruptly when Ciel started sneezing in rapid succession.

Sebastian stood up, and smirked as he handed him handkerchief the same way he did few days ago.

"Let me escort you to your carriage, Your Lordship."

"No need, _Your Grace_," Ciel snapped angrily and stood up as well.

"Well, at least, let me lend you my umbrella. It's pouring outside, and you're already risking your health as it is," Sebastian offered politely and took the umbrella from next to his desk, presenting it to Ciel. The boy now thought seriously about the offer and, well, it was tempting. He was shivering from the cold already, so umbrella surely would help. He took it from Sebastian's hand and glared at him.

"If you had it, why didn't you use it instead of getting drenched?" Ciel asked irritated, trying to cover up the missing 'thank you' he would never say to this demon.

"A bit of rain doesn't bother me," Sebastian answered smugly, and opened the door of the study. "I think it's easier to exit through the doors than jumping from the balcony, don't you think?" He smirked again.

Ciel just rolled his eyes and continued his way out of the room and down the hallway. He went downstairs as he took in all beautiful details of the old manor. Well, it didn't look old at all, it looked well kept even if it seemed that Sebastian was the only one who took care of it.

"Shouldn't you have servants as a duke?" Ciel asked, turning around to face the demon who was following him to see him out.

"But why the fuss when I can take care the mansion myself? Besides, the less number of humans who know me personally, the better. I need to exit people's lives unnoticed when it comes time for that." Sebastian hummed, allowing himself to slowly approach Ciel and put a hand on his shoulder as they finally came to a stop.

"Why would you need to exit people's lives?" The boy glanced at him as he put the hand on the doorknob, ready to leave once he heard the answer.

"Well, I won't die like humans. I would need to fake my death so people don't get suspicious."

Ciel nodded, content with the answer, but his satisfaction didn't last long enough.

Sebastian bent to Ciel's height and sneaked his hand around the younger's midsection while with the other he gently traced the curve of his jaw. The human, tried to turn around, but a wet sensation on his neck had him frozen in place. The demon's lips gave it a long, sloppy, but gentle kiss that almost had Ciel's knees give out, had it not been for the strong arms that held him securely. When Sebastian's mouth retracted, and only hot breath was left as a reminder of the sudden kiss, Ciel blinked and quickly, he was out of the devil's hold.

"Idiot! I told you not to touch me ever again!" He hissed angrily and slapped him, the duke letting him do so. "You will pay for humiliating me, Michaelis, don't think you won't!" Ciel left with that and ran straight in the rain and fog.

He opened Sebastian's umbrella and blindly sprinted in the general direction of the sheltered alley. When he approached it, he could see where he had come from earlier. He continued running, knowing that nobody would see him in this rain, let alone recognize him.

When he got back to the carriage he shut the umbrella and climbed in. His butler was already there, and he gave his master a blanket to try to warm himself.

"Young Master, I sincerely hope you didn't steal that umbrella from His Grace," Tanaka commented good-naturedly as the carriage took off, trying to cheer up his wheezing master.

"I didn't." Ciel's reply was immediate, and it made Tanaka sigh.

"Then, I assume, you weren't so lucky and His Grace was there waiting for you?" The butler tried once again to start some kind of conversation, but it seemed that the boy definitely wasn't in the mood.

"Just be quiet, Tanaka."

Ciel needed to think. About everything. _Again_. Moreover, he didn't know where to begin. Perhaps, from the smallest problems of all. How he felt for Sebastian. Well, he hated the demon. He tried to avoid him as much as he could, and he couldn't stand Sebastian's ego.

**But**, there was more to it.

If he honestly hated him, like, for example, how he hated _Grell_, he wouldn't act like he did. He wouldn't blush and stutter, he would push him away in disgust, and his heart would definitely not beat, as it wanted to jump right out of his chest.

Realization dawned on Ciel's face.

His body finally _betrayed_ him as well, making him act his age for once.

He had developed something akin to a _**crush**_ on _**Sebastian**_.

He did think it was just matter of time before his body made his age known. After everything he went through, he matured a lot, but his body kept up with his mind. It was physically impossible to force the body to grow up. And with a twelve-year-old body, usually came some unwanted hormones. Unfortunately. He clutched the blanket in an attempt to warm himself.

Now, he supposed crushes easily disappeared, because children of his age were usually only experimenting with feelings and hormones, so there was nothing to be afraid of. Sebastian just happened to have physical features Ciel found attractive. There was nothing more to it.

Ugh, today Ciel learned far more than he was comfortable with. However, knowledge was power, and he would find a way to make the demon pay, he reminded himself once again as he was slowly falling asleep to the sounds of rain.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the balcony railing once again as he watched Ciel run towards the alley. A cruel chuckle left his lips as he remembered the boy's reaction to his teasing. Poor, poor boy. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Sebastian's plan was a success for now. But the boy was undoubtedly a challenge that he had not met in his long life. Maybe, he could set a trap on his own for the demon to fall into. Maybe he did already.

Maybe the demon found a way to get to Ciel, but it was obvious the game had only started. It would be fun.

And maybe, for the first time he wasn't only after the human's _soul_. Ciel Phantomhive didn't only have a perfect soul, but he also had intellect, a different way of thinking, probably because he grew up next to his worst enemies. The human boy was simply fascinating.

So now, it was time for the next stage of his plan. His least favourite one at that, distancing himself from the boy and letting him do all the work himself.

However, before that, he needed to make sure Ciel didn't catch a deadly cold. It would be a pity for a game to end so quickly.

* * *

_**A/N**: So how did you like it? Have you got idea what's Sebastian up to? And poor, poor Ciel, having a crush on Sebs? Well, I kinda figured it would happen one day. You know, his rebellious body, acting his age. By the way, __I was thinking about Kuroshitsuji manga a lot these days. I mean, how would it end? I feel like crying just thinking about it. I was trying to think of a happy ending, but honestly, there is none. _

_And I'd like to assure you, maybe I'm updating slowly, but I doubt I'll drop this story **ever**. I kind of spent too much time on planning it out (and that was back in January) to just randomly drop it, because of (ewww) life. I'm not promising anything about when I'm updating, though XD I **love** to write, but only when I'm in mood for it. Other times I just draw or read or something. And quite often I have ideas for other fanfics, so I just try to sort them out. I think I'll be starting short SebasCiel story soon, something to pass the time when I just can't to write this or Push The Limit._

_Hehe anyhow, please leave reviews. They really make me smile, and I honestly enjoy replying to them. I love being close to people who read my stories. So, until next chapter :)_

**_Kitten Rebel._**


End file.
